Brother Complex? No!
by ockta1810
Summary: PART 14! ENDING! Kisah Cinta rumit dimana Joonmyeon, JongIn, Tao, Luhan, Chanyeol, dan Daehyun menjadi tokoh utamanya. bagaimana nasib mereka selanjutnya? EXO. B.A.P . YAOI. (KAIHO), (CHANLU), (DAELU) Slight! TAOHO, BANGHO, KRISHUN, HIMUP, MYUNGYEOL.
1. Chapter 1

Title : **Brother Complex? No!**

Author : Vy

Rated : T to M (PG-17 maybe ?)

Genre : Tentuin sendiri lah xDD

Lenght : Chaptered

Cast :  
Kim Joon Myeon  
Kim Jong In  
And other

Note :  
Fic comeback saya. halah!.. Fic perdana saya setelah lama gag nulis hampir setaun lebih. jadi maap maap aja kalo ceritanya gag menarik, membosankan, ato apapun itulah. Maklum, sudah lama gag nulis, jadi lupa gimana caranya nulis fic. hahaha  
Pokoknyee Makasi banget buat si kaleng tebang, Di~~ yang bikin si penulis gila ini semangat nulis lagi. Juga buat mimi, rinka, yuke, dan reader2 lama gue yang lain yang nagih gue terus2an biar balik nulis epep lagi. Noohh, gue kasih Lo epep baru! Hahaha xD  
Yooosssshhhh! Pokoknya selamat membaca ae lah ! XDD  
Habis baca jangan lupa Coment ! Review ! Oyi?  
Kritik dan saran sangat dibutuhkan :D

Warning :  
Yaoi / Shou-ai, Incest, Typo (s), OOC (maybe?), bahasa aneh, cerita membosankan, dan lain sebagainya.  
-ini epep main pair nya KaiHo. Jadi bagi yang merasa dirinya KaiSoo, KaiLu, KaiBaek, KaiHun, Sulay, KrisHo, SuDo hard shipper yang gag suka pair ini mending gag usah baca daripada kalian makan ati baca fic ini. Tapi kalau kalian nekat baca juga gag papa sih. Tambah seneng aku xDD. Asal kalian tau, Gue itu KaiLu shipper tapi otak sarrapp gue pengen bikin KaiHo xDD-

Disclaimer :  
Suho punya Kai, Kai punya Suho ! *bllettakk*  
Cast punya Tuhan, orang tua, keluarga, manajemen, dan Fansnya. Tapi Yoochun, Chen, Yongguk, TOP milik gue! Hahahahagz xDD  
Cerita punya gue ! Asli dari otak kurang waras gue !

.  
Yaudah ! Mulai aja lah ! Happy reading :D

.

The Story Begin

.  
Author POV

Suasana makan malam di keluarga Kim begitu sunyi, hanya suara dentingan sendok yang beradu dengan piring yang terdengar pada acara makan malam keluarga Kim.

Nampak sang ibu dan sang ayah yang duduk bersebrangan sedang serius dengan makanan yang ada di piring masing-masing, di sebelah sang ayah namja bersurai gelap dan berkulit putih itu sedang melahap makanan yang ada dihadapannya dengan sangat tidak bersemangat, sebenarnya ia sama sekali tidak nafsu makan, hanya saja ia tidak ingin ibunya mengomel karena ia tak memakan makanannya. Dihadapan namja itu terdapat namja berkulit tan yang sedang duduk manis sambil mengaduk makanannya tanpa berniat memakanannya sedikitpun.

Ia tidak tahan jika terus dihadapkan dengan situasi hening seperti ini, hingga akhirnya

'Prang' "Aku Tidak Setuju dengan keputusan Appa dan Umma!" Namja berkulit tan itu pun berbicara setelah ia membanting sendoknya.

"Diam dan cepat habiskan makananmu Kim Jong In !" Desis sang ayah pada si bungsu yang dipanggil Jong in tersebut.

"Aku tidak lapar! Aku hanya ingin Umma dan Appa membatalkan keputusan kalian ! Ini sungguh memuakkan !" Ketus Jong In pada sang ayah yang semakin membuat ayahnya tidak bisa menahan emosinya.

"Ini demi kebaikan kalian Jong In. Umma dan Appa hanya ingin membuat kalian bahagia. Lagian apa kau tidak kasihan dengan Hyung-mu yang setiap hari hanya menemanimu dan memanjakanmu? Joon Myeon juga punya kehidupan sendiri chagi. Umma hanya ingin kau bisa mandiri agar kau tidak terus-terusan merepotkan hyung-mu." kali ini sang ibu yang angkat bicara. Ibunya berharap suasana bisa kembali dingin.

"Kebaikan kalian bilang? Lihatlah wajah Joon Myeon Hyung Umma, Appa. Apakah wajah Joon Myeon Hyung terlihat bahagia? Dia bahkan sama sekali tidak tersenyum sejak kalian membicarakan PERJODOHAN ini! Karena ia tidak mengenal apalagi menyukai calon yang akan kalian kenalkan padanya ! Dan juga Joon Myeon Hyung tidak merasa direpotkan kalau ia menemaniku terus sepanjang hari. Iya kan Hyung? Apa yang ku katakan benar kan Hyung?" Kata Jong In yang menekankan kata 'perjodohan' sambil memandang Hyung yang ada di hadapannya.

Joon Myeon yang merasa dirinya dipanggil pun mendongakkan kepalanya memandang sang adik yang daritadi berusaha 'menyelamatkannya' dari perjodohan yang dilakukan Umma dan Appanya.

"Sudahlah Jong In, lanjutkan makanmu. Ku lihat makananmu belum kau sentuh daritadi." Jawab Joon Myeon sambil tersenyum tipis pada Jong in, sang adik.

"Hyung ! Kalau kau tidak mau, katakan pada mereka Hyung ! Kau jangan diam saja ! Apa kau mau hidupmu diatur oleh Umma dan Appa ?!" Jawab Jong In kepada Joon Myeon, matanya memandang tajam tepat pada manik mata Joon Myeon. Yang dipandang hanya bisa diam, tak ada satupun kata yang keluar dari mulutnya keluar dari mulutnya.

'Brakk'

"CUKUP KIM JONG IN! Kau tidak mengerti apapun! Hyung-mu saja diam itu berarti ia tidak menolak! Berhentilah bersikap kekanak-kanakan ! Usia mu sudah 20 tahun tapi kelakuanmu tetap saja tidak bisa diatur! Pokoknya keputusan appa sudah bulat ! PERTEMUAN JOON MYEON dengan anak dari Kolega Appa dilaksanakan 3 minggu lagi! Tidak ada penolakan ! Arraseo!" Teriak sang ayah emosi akibat ulah si bungsu yang terus saja tidak terima dengan keputusan ayahnya.

"Hyung ! Katakan sesuatu ! Katakan kau menolaknya Hyung !" Pekik Jong In frustasi karna sang tokoh utama yang dibicarakan hanya diam saja tak bergeming.

"Sudahlah Jong In, diamlah. Aku pusing. Aku lapar, aku ingin makan. Kau cepat habiskan makananmu." Jawab Joon Myeon pada Jong In dengan nada lemah. Jong In yang mendengarkan jawaban sang kakak mendesah kecewa, raut wajahnya menunjukkan kekecewaan yang sangat dalam.

"Hyung ?" Panggil Jong In pada Hyung-nya dengan nada lemah. Sedangkan si kakak hanya tersenyum melihat sang adik. Entah apa arti dari senyuman itu, kepedihan kah? Bahagia kah? Tidak ada yang tau kecuali Joon Myeon sendiri.

"Lihat kan? Hyung-mu baik-baik saja, berarti dia menerima PERJODOHAN itu! Dan kau jangan harap bisa merusak acara perjodohan hyung-mu! Dasar BROTHER COMPLEX !" Kata sang ayah puas dengan senyuman mengejek pada Jong In.

'Sraakkk'

"Aku selesai !" Jong In dengan kasar menggeser kursinya lalu pergi meninggalkan ketiga orang tersebut.

Joon Myeon menyadarinya. Ia sadar ia telah membuat sang adik kecewa. Tapi apa yang bisa ia lakukan? Perintah sang ayah sungguh membuatnya pusing. Ia hanya memandang kepergian Jong In ke kamarnya dengan pandangan sendu.

'Mianhe Jjong' batin Joon Myeon miris

"Ingat Joon Myeon chagi, 3 minggu lagi kita mengadakan pertemuan keluarga dengan Kolega appamu. Kau persiapakn dirimu sebaik mungkin mulai sekarang. Jangan membuat mereka kecewa. Arra?" Perintah sang ibu membuyarkan lamunan Joon Myeon.

"Nde Umma. Aku mengerti. Aku sudah selesai makan, bolehkan aku pergi ke kamar sekarang? Aku mengantuk. Aku juga khawatir pada Jong In." Izin Joon Myeon.

"Nde, Jaljayo chagi" kata sang ayah pada Joon Myeon. Ia pun membungkukkan badannya sebelum ia pergi menuju kamarnya bersama Jong In.

.

.

'Cklek'

Keadaan kamarnya sangat gelap saat Joon Myeon masuk, tanda Jong In tidak ada di dalam kamarnya. Karena tidak mungkin Jong In membiarkan kamarnya gelap gulita seperti ini. Jong In tidak suka kegelapan, Joon Myeon tau benar itu. Bahkan di kamar mandi yang terletak dalam kamarnya pun tak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan sang adik.

'Apa mungkin dia di balkon?' Batinnya sambil melangkahkan kakinya ke arah balkon kamarnya. Namun tetap tak kunjung menemukan keberadaan sang adik.

"Jjong.. Kau dimana?" Joon Myeon bergumam pelan. Matanya menyiratkan kekhawatiran akan keadaan sang adik.

'Dimana anak itu' batinnya

Ia pun terduduk di pinggir kasur. Pikirannya melayang entah kemana. Pandangannya kosong. Sungguh ia benar-benar tidak tahu bagaimana cara menghadapi situasi ini. Disatu sisi ia ingin sekali menuruti keinginan orang tuanya. Namun disisi lain ia memikirkan Jong In. Sungguh ia tidak ingin menyakiti keduanya.

'Huufftthh'

Ia menghela nafas pelahan. Ia masih melamun, pandangan matanya pun masih kosong, hingga ia tak sadar disampingnya kini ada seseorang yang memperhatikannya dengan pandangan yang tak bisa diartikan.

'Greb'

"Eeehh?!" Joon Myeon terlonjak kaget saat ada yang memeluknya secara tiba-tiba dari belakang.

"Ekspresi wajahmu sungguh menggodaku jika kau kaget seperti itu." Ucapnya sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya di ceruk leher Joon Myeon, sesekali menciuminya lembut.

"Eeuunngghhhh.." Joon Myeon yang merasa titik sensitifnya diserang hanya bisa mendesah pelan yang justru membuat si pelaku makin semangat melakukan kegiatanannya. Bahkan, ia tidak sungkan untuk memberi tanda kemerahan di leher Joon Myeon yang menandakan bahwa Joon Myeon hanya miliknya.

MILIK KIM JONG IN SEORANG!

"Kau dari mana Jjong? Eeuuungghhhh.. Ku kira kauuuhhh... sudah tidur?" Tanya Joon Myeon setengah mendesah. ia merasa benar-benar geli dengan kegiatan yang dilakukan sang adik.

"Aku dari teras belakang Hyung. Kau tau? Kau benar-benar berhasil membuatku kehilangan akal sehatku. Kau tau kan seperti apa appa jika ada yang menentangnya? Aku memberanikan diri menentang Appa, Hyung. Dan aku melakukannya untukmu, tapi kau malah diam saja. Kau menyebalkan Hyung!" Jawab Jong In jujur sambil terus melakukan kegiatannya 'menggoda' sang kakak.

"Maafkan aku Jjong. Aku tidak bermaksud mengecewakanmu. Tapi sungguh, aku benar-benar tak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan Jjong." Sesal Joon Myeon, matanya melirik Jong In yang sedang asik dengan kegiatannya. Sungguh ia dihadapkan pada posisi yang amat sangat sulit saat ini.

Ia tidak ingin melawan orang tuanya. Tapi ia tidak ingin mengecewakan Jong In adiknya, karena ia

Mencintai Jong In

SANGAT MENCINTAI JONG IN

Bukan ! Bukan cinta kakak terhadap adiknya.

Tapi

Cinta Joon Myeon pada seorang kekasih.

Ya !

Kekasih

Joon Myeon dan Jong In memang sepasang kekasih.

Mereka sadar jika hubungan ini terlarang, namun mereka tak kuasa untuk melawan perasaan yang bergejolak dalam hati mereka.

Perasaan yang membuat mereka bahagia. Hingga mereka melupakan siapa mereka sebenarnya.

"Tak apa Hyung ! Tapi bagaimana aku tadi? Apakah terlihat keren saat aku melawan Appa, hmm?" Tanya Jong In pada Joon Myeon sambil menaik turunkan alisnya. Joon Myeon pun membalikkan badannya dan memandang Jong In dengan pandangan heran.

'Pletak'

"Bisa-bisanya kau bertanya seperti itu. Kau bodoh atau apa hah?! Aku ketakutan saat melihatmu bertengkar dengan appa gara-gara aku ! Sekarang kau malah bertanya degan pertanyaan aneh semacam itu? Haiissshhh,, dasar bocah aneh !" Joon Myeon menjawab Jong In setelah mendaratkan jitakan manisnya ke kepala Jong In. Jong In pun hanya bisa tertawa kecil melihat Hyung-nya yang mengomel tak jelas sambil mengusap kepalanya.

Chu~~

Jong In mendaratkan ciuman manisnya pada bibir plum Joon Myeon, sontak membuat pipi Joon Myeon merona hebat.

"Maafkan aku Hyung. Tapi sungguh itu kulakukan karna aku tidak ingin kau dijodohkan dengan orang lain. Aku mecintaimu Hyung. Kau milikku Hyung ! Hanya milikku !" Kata Jong In sambil memeluk Joon Myeon possesif. Sungguh ia tak ingin kehilangan sumber kebahagiaanya ini.

Bagi JoonMyeon dan JongIn, cukup mereka bersama itu sudah sangat membuat mereka bahagia. Asalkan tak ada yang memisahkan mereka, itu sudah cukup.

"Iya Jjong. Aku miliikmu Kim Jong In. Maafkan aku juga ya? Aku tak seberani dirimu yang nekat melawan Appa." Joon Myeon mendongakkan kepalanya, memandang wajah teduh Jong In. Wajah teduh yang hanya ia tunjukkan pada Joon Myeon seorang.

Jong In pun mengecup dahi Joon Myeon, menandakan betapa ia sangat mencintainya.

"Tak apa Hyung. Masalah perjodohan, itu bisa kita pikirkan nanti. But** n**ow, May I?" Jong In menggantungkan kalimatnya, ia yakin Joon Myeon pasti mengerti apa yang ia maksud.

Dan benar saja, Joon Myeon mengangguk kecil mengerti akan permintaan adik yang sangat dicintainya itu.

Inilah cara mereka mengekspresikannya. Mengekspresikan cinta yang yang begitu besar satu sama lain, mengekspresikan perasaan mereka yang sedang kalut, dan saat inilah yang paling membuat mereka bahagia. Saat mereka menghabiskan waktu hanya berdua. Saat mereka bisa melakukan apa yang biasa sepasang kekasih lakukan.

.

.

"Euunggh.. Jjoooooong"

"Hyuungg, OOOHHHSSHHH ! Youuuhh are sooo...OOOHHH !"

"Yeeess.. Eeuumpphh.. Aaahhh.. Aaahhh... Aaaarrgghhh... JOOONNGG IIIIINNNNN!"

.

.

Biarlah malam ini menjadi milik mereka. Malam dimana mereka bisa melakukan apa yang mereka ingin lakukan. Hari esok, malam-malam berikutnya?

.

.

Let We'll see !


	2. Chapter 2

Author POV

Sinar matahari pagi masuk melalui celah-celah tirai sebuah kamar. Nampak dalam kamar itu sepasang namja yang tengah terbaring dengan nyenyaknya. Hanya sehelai selimut yang menutupi tubuh polos mereka saat ini. Sinar matahari sama sekali tak mengganggu tidur mereka, mungkin karena efek kelelahan akibat kegiatan mereka semalam.

'_When there is desire there's gonna be a flame. When there's flame someone's bound to get burned..._'

'Eeeuunnggh' sang namja manis menggeliat pelan saat mendengar alarm handphonenya berbunyi. Tangannya pun merayap menuju nakas yang berada di sebelah kirinya.

"Oohh, masih jam 9 pagi." Gumam Joon Myeon sang namja manis tersebut.

Ia mengucek matanya imut dan mengerjapkannya berkali-kali berharap kesadarannya dapat terkumpul penuh. Ia menoleh, di samping kanannya terlihat namja berkulit tan itu sedang lelap tertidur, bahkan suara alarm Joon Myeon pun tak membuatnya terusik.

"Dasar king of sleep." Gumam Joon Myeon sambil tersenyum kecil. Tangannya terulur untuk membelai wajah sempurna sang adik, (ahh! Bukan!) Kekasihnya. Dimulai dari keningnya, matanya yang terpejam, hidungnya yang tak terlalu mancung, kemudian jari itupun turun ke bibirnya. Ia belai bibir tebal itu lembut sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Aauuwww" Ringis Joon Myeon saat ia merasa sakit pada jari telunjuknya.

"Aku tau aku tampan Hyung, jangan memandangku seperti itu. Apa kau mau ku serang sekarang juga hmm?" Ucap Jong In menggoda kakaknya dengan mata yang masih terpejam. Oh! Dan jangan lupakan suara serak khas bangun tidurnya yang membuat suaranya yang sudah seksi semakin seksi.

"Stupid!" Umpat Joon Myeon malu dengan wajahnya yang sudah seperti strawberry matang.

"I'm stupid because I love you Hyung." Jawab Jong In sambil memeluk Hyung-nya itu posessif seolah tak ingin dipisahkan oleh Hyung tercintanya itu.

"Aku tau! Dan aku juga mencintaimu, jadi berhenti menggombal kkamjong! Lepaskan pelukanmu sekarang!" Perintah Joon Myeon yang sedang meronta dalam pelukan Jong In.

"Tidak mau! Tidak mau! Tidak mau!" Bukannya melepaskan, tapi Jong In malah mempererat pelukannya.

"Jjooonnggg! Ayolah, aku ada tugas persentasi jam 10 ini. Kau tau kan betapa galak dan cerewatnya Mr. Hong? Dan aku satu kelompok dengan Sung Yeol, jika aku terlambat maka telingaku ini akan panas karna seharian Sung Yeol akan mengomel dan Myung Soo akan memarahiku karna membuat kekasihnya tak berhenti mengomel. Lagian apa kau tidak ada kuliah hm?" Joon Myeon masih tidak menyerah, meminta agar adiknya ini melepaskan pelukannya.

"Kalo Myung Soo Hyung marah padamu, maka akan kuparut wajah tampannya itu menggunakan parutan tumpul. Aku memang ada kuliah jam 9 ini."

"HAAAAAHHH?! Kau bodoh atau terlalu pintar hah?! Sekarang sudah jam 9! Itu berarti kau terlambat Kkamjong! BlackJjong!" Teriak Joon Myeon seketika. Sedangkan yang diteriaki malah memejamkan matanya kembali tak peduli dengan omelan kakaknya itu.

"Aku memang berencana membolos hari ini Hyung! Aku malas mendengar Ms. Lee mendongeng. Aku juga sudah minta tolong pada Young Jae untuk mengabsenkanku Hyung. Jadi ayo kita tidur lagi." Jawab Jong In sambil menyerukkan kepalanya ke perpotongan leher Joon Myeon.

"Tapi aku ada kuliah Jjong... Ayolaahh ! Kumohon lepaskan aku.. Apa kau ingin IP ku menurun karna tidak persentasi hari ini?" Mohon Joon Myeon dengan tatapan mata yang memelas berharap adiknya mengabulkan permintaanya. Sungguh Joon Myeon tidak ingin merusak imagenya sebagai mahasiswa dengan prosentase keterlambatan 0 %. Berbeda dengan adiknya ini yang hampir setiap mata kuliah selalu datang saat jam mata kuliah akan berakhir.

"Baiklah baiklah ! Tapi, kita mandi berdua ? Deal ?" Tawar Jong In dengan senyum prevertnya.

"Baiklah. Deal !"

"EEEEHH ?! Apa kau bilang ?!" Kaget Joon Myeon, sepertinya ia baru sadar akan tawaran gila sang adik.

Ia pun hendak berlari menghindari sang adik. Namun terlambat, Jong In sudah menggendongnya bridal style.

"BlackJjong sayaaannggku yang kulitnya seputih susu coklat! Cepat turunkan aku pintaaarrr!"

"Tapi kau sudah menyetujuinya tadi Hyung, jadi jangan harap aku akan melepaskanmu ! HAHAHAHA" ucap sang adik sambil tertawa ala om om mesum.

"ANDWEEEEEEEEE !"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !' Tawa mesum Jong In terdengar sangat mengerikan bagi Joon Myeon.

'Brakkkk'

"Jjong STUUPPIIDDD ! LEPAA...aaahhh...aaahhhh... assshhh"

Dan sepertinya kita semua tau apa yang Jong In lakukan pada Joon Myeon Hyung-nya itu.

.

.

.  
"Jjong, aku mungkin ada mata kuliah tambahan jam 3 sore nanti. Jika kau selesai lebih cepat langsung pulang saja, aku ke kelas sekarang, 5 menit lagi mata kuliah akan segera dimulai. Oke Jjong! Byeee!" Cerocos Joon Myeon begitu turun dari motor Jong In, selesai mengatakan hal tersebut ia pun langsung melesat pergi ke kelasnya. Sepertinya ia takut terlambat. Atau takut terkena omelan dari Sung Yeol?

"Aku akan menunggumu Hyung! Pokoknya jangan matikan ponselmu!" Teriak Jong In dari parkiran, sedangkan Joon Myeon tetap berlari sambil mengacungkan ibu jarinya tanda mengerti ucapan sang adik.

"Dasar" gumam Jong In sambil tersenyum memandang kepergian kakak tercintanya itu.

Jong In pun meletakkan Helmnya dan Helm Joon Myeon pada tempatnya. Kemudian ia mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mengetik pesan pada temannya.

To : Sehun OH  
Message :  
Hun ! Kau dimana ?

Send

Ia berjalan sambil menunggu balasan pesan dari Sehun, kawannya. Langkah kakinya terhenti ketika melihat sosok yang begitu ia kenali bercengkrama hangat bersama seorang pria di dalam kelas. Ia mengenal sosok itu, dia adalah salah satu junior Hyung-nya. Dia memang Junior Hyung-nya, tapi otaknya terlalu pintar, sehingga ia dapat mengambil mata kuliah semester diatasnya. Ia juga selalu mengambil mata kuliah dimana Joon Myeon juga mengikutinya. Dan Jong In tau benar kalau pria itu sangat menyukai kakaknya.

Lihat cara namja itu memandang kakaknya, pura-pura bertanya tentang mata kuliah yang sedang dijelaskan padahal bisa saja ia langsung bertanya pada dosennya yang sedang ada di depan kelas itu secara langsung. Emosinya benar tersulut saat tangannya mengusap surai gelap kakaknya.

'Aku akan buat perhitungan denganmu nanti!" Batinnya sambil mengepalkan tangannya., tatapan tajamnya pun tak lepas dari kedua orang tersebut.

'Drrttt'

From : Sehun OH  
Message :  
Di kantin! Bersama Kris Hyung! Wae?

Sms balasan dari Sehun membuyarkan lamunannya.

To : Sehun OH  
Message :  
Aku kesana!

Send

Setelah membalas pesan tersebut ia pun melesat pergi ke kantin.

.

'Sreekk'  
'Glek glek'  
"Haaaaaahhhh" dengan seenaknya Jong In menyambar minuman yang ada dihadapannya.  
'Brraakk'

"Siaalll!" Umpat Jong In seraya membanting gelas jus yang habis diminumnya itu

"Ada apa lagi Kkamjong ?! Kau kelihatan kesal sekali ?" Tanya namja dengan tinggi diatas rata-rata yang ada dihadapannya dengan tangannya yang memeluk pinggang seorang namja yang terkenal dengan poker face-nya.

"Pasti namja itu lagi? Biar aku tebak! Dia menggoda kakakmu lagi kan?! Aku bosan Kkamjong mendengarmu mengeluh karna masalah yang sama!" namja yang berada disebelah namja tinggi itu mencibir Jong In yang sedang terbakar emosi.

"Memangnya kenapa kau tidak menyukainya Jong In? Bukannya dia terlihat sangat menyukai kakakmu? Kelihatannya dia juga anak baik-baik. Aku yakin dia bisa menjaga kakakmu itu. Bagaimana menurutmu Hun?" Tanya Namja tinggi ini kepada Sehun.

"Yoi, aku setuju denganmu Kris Hyung! Kau harusnya jangan terlalu posessif terhadap Joon Myeon Hyung Jong In. Aku yakin dia juga tidak selemah yang kau khawatirkan." Sehun mengangguk menyetujui yang dikatakan kekasihnya ini.

"Kalian tak mengerti! Pokoknya aku harus segera membuat perhitungan dengannya! Sedikitpun aku tidak akan rela Hyung-ku berpacaran dengan namja macam dia!" Jawab Jong In penuh dengan nada kebencian didalamnya.

"Dasar brother complex !" Cibir Sehun

"Lalu kau ingin namja seperti apa yang akan mendampingi Hyung-mu itu hhmm?" Tanya Kris dengan nada yang sangat bijaksana. Mungkin inilah yang membuat Sehun jatuh hati pada namja saudara kembar Angry Bird ini.

"Yang jelas bukan namja berwajah mesum seperti dia !" Jawab Jong In seenaknya.

"Whhaatt? Apa kau tidak sadar kalau wajahmu amat sangat jauh lebih mesum darinya ! Hahahahaha" Sehun berkata dengan gelak tawa yang menghiasi bibirnya.

"Oke kalo menurutmu aku mesum ! Tapi aku jauh lebih tampan darinya !" Seru Jong In kelewat percaya diri.

"UUUUAAAPPPAAAHH ?! Wakakakakakakakakakak.. Itu adalah Fitnah terkeji yang pernah aku dengar Kkamjong.. Wuakakakaakakakakakak" Sehun terbahak hingga semua orang di kantin menatap heran pada mereka. Kris yang paling waras diantara merekapun tersenyum meminta maaf pada semua pengunjung kantin yang terganggu, lalu menyuruh Sehun berhenti tertawa sedangkan Jong In hanya mendengus kesal menghadapi temannya sedari kecil ini.

"Apapun yang akan kau lakukan dengannya, aku harap kau jangan menggunaklan emosimu Jong In. Bicaralah baik-baik padanya." Saran Kris pada Jong In.

"Baik Hyung. Akan aku usahakan"

"Hmm,, kau memang adik yang baik Jong In. Pantas Joon Myeon sangat menyayangimu." Ucap Kris menghibur Jong In. Dan ucapan itu mampu membuat Jong In tersenyum. Tak terkecuali Sehun, entah karna terpesona karna kebijaksanaan kekasihnya itu atau apa, tiba-tiba dia

Chu~

Mengecup pipi Kris yang sontak membuat Kris dan Jong In melongo.

"Hun? Tumben Kau?" Tanya Kris pada Sehun. Sedangkan yang ditanya hanya tersenyum dan mengangkat bahunya kemudian melanjutkan acara makannya kembali.

"Eh, JongDae Hyung dan KyungSoo Hyung mana?" Tanya Jong In mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Mereka sedang ke perpustakaan kota. KyungSoo mencari bahan untuk tugasnya, JongDae menemaninya." Jawab Kris. Dan Jong In hanya ber 'oh' ria.

"Yasudah, aku mau mencari YoungJae dulu, mau pinjam catatan .Aku duluan Kris Hyung! Sehun!" Pamit Jong In yang dibalas anggukan oleh keduanya.

.

.

.  
'Temui aku sore ini di taman belakang kampus!'

Begitulah isi pesan yang diterima namja tampan ini. Ia mengernyitkan alisnya bingung. Ia bingung. Seingatnya ia tak pernah membuat masalah dengan si pengirim pesan ini. Dan setaunya, si pengirim pesan ini paling anti berbicara ataupun berurusan dengannya. Atau mungkin ini ada hubungannya dengan...?

"Baiklah!" ucapnya dengan smirk yang menghiasi bibirnya.

.

.

Tbc

.

.

Coment coment ! Saya butuh kritik dan saran anda saudara-saudara semua !  
Oiya, its just fic ! Jadi jangan diambil hati yee?  
Thanks for reading my lovely readers


	3. Chapter 3

Title : Brother Complex? No! 3

Author : Vy

Rated : T to M (PG-17 maybe ?)

Genre : Tentuin sendiri lah xDD

Lenght : Chaptered

Cast :  
Kim Joon Myeon  
Kim Jong In  
And other

Note :  
Habis baca jangan lupa Coment ! Review ! Oyi?  
Kritik dan saran sangat dibutuhkan :D

Warning :  
Yaoi / Shou-ai, Incest, Typo (s), OOC (maybe?), bahasa aneh, cerita membosankan, dan lain sebagainya.  
-inget yaaa.. Ini epep main pair nya KaiHo :D-

Disclaimer :  
Suho punya Kai, Kai punya Suho ! *bllettakk*  
Cast punya Tuhan, orang tua, keluarga, manajemen, dan Fansnya. Tapi Yoochun, Chen, Yongguk, TOP milik gue! Hahahahagz xDD  
Cerita punya gue ! Asli dari otak kurang waras gue !

.

Yaudah ! Mulai aja lah ! Happy reading :D

.

.

The Story Begin

.

.  
**Author POV**

'Tap Tap Tap'

"YOUNGJAE!" Teriak Jong In ke arah temannya yang baru saja keluar kelas (setelah sang dosen keluar terlebih dahulu tentunya).

"Kau bilang kau malas ke kampus hari ini? Lalu mengapa kau ada disini sekarang?" Tanya namja yang bernama YoungJae tersebut pada Jong In.

"Aku hanya mengantar Hyung-ku hari ini. Ia ada persentasi jam 10 tadi. Aku pinjam catatanmu Jae. Nanti aku kembalikan kalau aku ingat." Ucap Jong In pada YoungJae sembari menengadahkan tangannya meminta catatan YoungJae.

"SHIRREO! Terakhir kau meminjam catatanku, catatanku tercampur bersama kuah dari Ramen yang kau makan saat kau sedang emosi!" Tolak YoungJae tegas. Ia ingat betul saat Jong In dengan sengaja memasukkan kertas-kertas catatannya yang telah Jong In robek robek kedalam kuah Ramen yang hampir habis dimakannya hanya karena emosi. JongIn hanya berkata 'aku hanya butuh pelampiasan, kebetulan ada kertas-kertas ini'. Padahal keesokan harinya dosen mata kuliah tersebut mengadakan quiz, alhasil nilai YoungJae menjadi buruk karena tidak belajar sama sekali. Poor YoungJae.

"Kau pelit sekali! Ayolaahh!" Pinta Jong In dengan nada manja yang dibuat-buat. Bukannya kasian atau apa, YoungJae malah melemparkan tatapan 'ieeuuhh, menjijikkan!' Pada Jong In.

"Aku akan meng-copy catatanku untukmu. Besok akan kuberikan padamu." Putus YoungJae akhirnya. Bagaimanapun ia tak akan tega dengan kawan satu angkatan, satu jurusan, dan satu kelompok saat ospek ini.

"Aaaaaahhhh! YOU'RE THE BEST JAE!" Teriak Jong In berlebihan. Sedangkan Young Jae hanya menggosok telinganya yang tiba-tiba sakit akibat suara Jong In.

"Ya ya ya! Berhenti bersikap berlebihan BlackJjong ! Itu tidak cocok untukmu !" Jong In pun hanya meringis mendengar kawannya ini mengatakan hal tersebut.

"Hehehehe. Eh Jae!? Setelah ini ada jadwal kuliah lagi tidak?"

"Setelah ini ada Jong In. Mata kuliah Mr. Seo, pengganti jadwal kuliah yang kosong minggu lalu. Kau ikut atau ku absenkan saja ?" Jawab YoungJae disertai penawaran pada Jong In. Young Jae menawarkan hal tersebut bukan karena ia ingin menjerumuskan temannya ini tapi, karena ia tau sahabatnya tidak suka mata kuliah tersebut karena

"JONG IN!" YoungJae dan Jong In pun serempak menoleh ke arah suara itu.

"Huufftthh! Sepertinya aku akan mengikuti mata kuliah setelah ini Jae." Jong In dan YoungJae pun hanya menghela nafas. Sungguh YoungJae tak tega jika sahabatnya dihadapkan pada situasi seperti ini. Situasi yang amat sangat membuat tidak nyaman.

"Kenapa kau sekali-sekali tidak memberontak saat dia menyeretmu?" Tanya YoungJae prihatin.

"Kau tahu seperti apa kan kelakuannya Jae kalau aku mengabaikannya? Lebih baik aku diam daripada ia membuatku semakin bertambah pusing." Keluh Jong In. YongJae pun hanya bisa menepuk pundak Jong In tanda prihatin. Ia tau betul bagaimana sikap namja yang memanggil Jong In itu pada Jong In. Hal inilah yang paling Jong In benci saat mata kuliah Mr. Seo. Padahal mata kuliah ini adalah mata kuliah favoritnya dan dosennya pun termasuk salah satu dosen yang ia segani.

"Aku kira kau tak masuk lagi hari ini Jjong. Pada jam mata kuliah tadi YoungJae bilang kau sedang malas kuliah." Kata namja yang sedang dibicarakan itu pada Jong In sambil merapatkan tubuhnya pada Jong In.

"Aku memang tidak masuk pada jamnya Ms. Lee BaekHyun. Dan aku kemari hanya untuk meminjam catatan milik YoungJae." Jawab Jong In ketus.

"Yasudah! Ayo kita ke kelas. Mata kuliah akan dimulai sebentar lagi kan?" Ajak namja bernama BaekHyun itu sambil menarik tangan Jong In. YoungJae pun hanya bisa memberi tatapan iba pada kawan dekatnya itu. Sedangkan Jong In, ia hanya pasrah saja. Bukanya suka, hanya ia malas melawan.

Tanpa mereka ketahui ada seorang namja yang memandang mereka dengan tatapan sendu. Namja tinggi bermata bulat itu hanya menatap kepergian mereka daan menghela nafas, seolah itu bisa menghilangkan sesak di dadanya.

"Mengapa kau tak pernah melihatku Baek?" Gumam namja itu miris. Dibelakangnya, ada seorang namja manis yang juga memperhatikan apa yang diperhatikan namja tinggi itu.

'Apakah aku harus kehilanganmu Yeol? Apakah aku harus berusaha mendekatkanmu pada BaekHyun? Apa aku harus menyingkirkan Jong In supaya kau bisa mendapatkan BaekHyun? Aku hanya ingin orang yang kucintai bahagia. Apa yang harus ku lakukan agar kau bahagia?' Batin namja manis itu miris.

"Lu! Ayo cepat!" Panggil namja tinggi tadi dengan suara beratnya tanpa menolehkan pandangannya sedikitpun.

"A..aahh! Ne ChanYeol. Kajja!" Sahut Luhan, namja manis itu pada Chanyeol.

'Apapun asal kau bahagia' batin Luhan sambil tersenyum miris menatap punggung ChanYeol yang ada di depannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Huaaaaaahhh! Jam mata kuliah terpanjang yang pernah aku jalani! Mr. Hong benar-benar keterlaluan. Apakah ia tak pernah jadi mahasiswa?! Sudah tau jamnya sudah berakhir, masih saja ia mengomel di depan kelas." Cerocos namja mungil ini pada teman-temannya.

"Diamlah Joon, aku pusing. Apa bedanya kau dengan Mr. Hong kalau kau juga mengomel sedari tadi?!" Sahut teman Joon Myeon itu sambil menutup matanya. Sepertinya ia benar-benar pusing akibat kuliah panjang tadi.

"Itu semua karenamu wahai Kim Himchan! Seandainya kau tidak salah bahan untuk persentasimu, hal ini tidak akan terjadi, dan Aku serta Joon Myeon tidak akan menderita kelaparan!"

"Betul sekali itu Yeol! Dan aku bisa ikut makan denganmu agar MyungSoo juga mentraktirku! Huahahahaha." Jawab Joon Myeon pada SungYeol temannya sambil tertawa evil.

"Heemm,, kau benar. Harusnya kita sudah makan gratis karna MyungSoo akan membayari kita makan. Kalau sekarang kita harus bayar sendiri Joon, karena MyungSoo ada kuliah pada jam ini. Huufftthhh." Kata SungYeol yang sebal karena hari ini ia dan Joon Myeon tak mendapat traktiran dari MyungSoo.

"Arra! Arraaa! Ini salahku! Sebentar lagi kelas Moon akan segera usai, setelah itu kita pergi ke kantin bersama. Aku yang traktir! Puas kalian ?!" Kata Himchan kesal. Sedangkan SungYeol dan JoonMyeon hanya ber-'high five' ria sambil tertawa lebar.

"Hyungdeul, aku pamit ya. Aku ada mata kuliah 5 menit lagi." Pamit seorang namja tampan pada 3 namja yang sedang asik berceloteh ria ini. Sepertinya mereka melupakan namja yang tengah memperhatikan mereka ini sedari tadi.

"Kau tidak membolos saja? Tak apa, ikutlah makan bersama kami." Tawar HimChan pada namja tampan ini. Sedang namja tampan ini hanya menggeleng pelan sambil tertawa kecil mendengar tawaran salah satu seniornya ini. Ia heran, mengapa seniornya ini malah mengajaknya membolos, sungguh senior yang tak patut untuk ditiru.

"Lain kali saja Hyung. Hari ini sepertinya dosenku itu akan mengadakan quiz. Aku duluan ya Hyungdeul." Pamit namja tampan itu akhirnya. Yang disambut anggukan oleh ketiga Hyungnya tersebut.

"Hime Hyung !" Panggil seorang namja manis berambut ungu pada salah satu diantara mereka.

"Moon!" Yang dipanggil pun menghampiri tiga orang namja yang sedang asyik mengobrol itu.

"Anyeong Joon Hyung! Annyeong SungYeol Hyung!"

"Annyeong Jong Up!" Balas Joon Myeon dan SungYeol bersamaan sambil tersenyum.

"Eehheemm!" Seseorang berdehem memotong pembicaraan 4 orang namja yang ada di depannya ini.

"Sedang apa kau disini Yongguk?" Tanya Himchan pada namja yang berdehem itu.

"Ingin bergabung. Sekalian mengembalikan catatan JongUp." Jawab YongGuk sambil menyerahkan buku catatan yang ia pegang pada JongUp.

"Kau satu kelas dengan JongUp ? Hahahahahaha. Apa kau tak malu mengulang mata kuliah semester dasar dengan mahasiswa tingkat 1? Dan lagi, berapa kali kau akan mengulang mata kuliah ini mr. Bang? Sejak tahun pertama hingga tahun ketiga ini kau tak lulus juga mata kuliah itu ? Makanya, jangan membolos terus YongGuk!" Nasehat Himchan disertai tawa dari bibirnya. Sedangkan Yongguk hanya memutar bola matanya malas.

"Ayo kita ke kantin sekarang. Kalian bilang kalian sudah lapar kan? Kau ikutlah Yongguk! Aku yang traktir kali ini." Ajak Himchan pada kawan-kawannya sambil merangkul pundak JongUp.

"Nnn..nee! Kajja !" Jawab JoonMyeon dan SungYeol bersamaan. Tanpa. Himchan sadari, sedari tadi mereka berdua hanya diam dan saling menenangkan sejak kehadiran YongGuk. Entah apa yang terjadi diantara mereka. Sedangkan Yongguk hanya ber-'smirk' ria memandang mereka berdua.

'Kau tidak akan bisa lepas dariku' batin Yongguk yang berjalan di depan JoonMyeon dan SungYeol.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sudah datang kau rupanya?" Seorang namja berkulit tan datang menyapa seorang namja yang sedang terduduk di bangku taman belakang di kampusnya.

"Aku tepat waktu kan Kim JongIn?" Tanya namja tampan itu sambil tersenyum manis ke arah JongIn. JongIn mendengus sebal melihat senyum yang ia anggap menjijikkan itu.

"To the point saja ! Aku tak suka kau mendekati Hyung-ku ! Jauhi Hyung-ku !" Kata JongIn penuh dengan penekanan.

"Sudah kuduga. Aku tau kau menyayangi Hyung-mu. Tapi kau terlalu over protective pada Hyung-mu sendiri kau tahu?!" Jawab namja tampan itu dengan tenang.

"Aku tidak menyukaimu dan aku tidak rela Hyung-ku dekat denganmu ! Jadi jauhi Hyung-ku atau kau rasakan akibatnya !" Tantang JongIn pada namja itu.

"Kau akan menyukaiku. Aku jamin itu. Dan kau tak akan bisa menghalangiku untuk mendekati Joon Hyung. Lagipula kau kan hanya adiknya. Kau harusnya merestui kami. Bukannya malah mengekang Hyung-mu."

"Ciihh! Aku tak sudi!" Cibir JongIn yang sangat muak melihat namja didepannya ini.

"Terserah ! Tapi aku yakin akan mendapatkan Hyung-mu dengan caraku sendiri. Ingat itu ADIK IPAR !"

"KAAUU !"

"JongIn !" Pangil seorang namja manis berlari tergesa menghampiri JongIn sebelum JongIn menghancurkan wajah tampan namja dihadapannya ini.

"Hyung! Kau sudah selesai? Tak ada kuliah lagi?" Tanya JongIn pada namja manis ini yang ternyata adalah Hyung-nya sendiri.

"He'eemhh. Tadi ms. Han mengirim pesan pada komting kelas kalu mata kuliah tambahan sore ini tak ada. Kau sedang apa disini bersama dia?"

"Anyyeong Hyung! Aku tadi tak sengaja bertemu JongIn disini lalu kami mengobrol tentang game-game terbaru Hyung." Jelas namja tampan itu pada JoonMyeon yang nampak curiga dengan mereka berdua.

"Kau sudah selesai kan? Ayo kita pulang?" JongIn langsung menarik lengan JoonMyeon untuk menjauh dari tempat itu.

"Hati-hati Hyung!" Kata namja tampan itu menatap kepergian kakak-beradik itu dari hadapannya.

"Kau juga! Hati-hati ya! Sampai jumpa lagi!" Balas JoonMyeon sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Saranghae Hyung. Aku akan mendapatkanmu." gumam namja tampan itu dengan smirk dibibirnya.

Tak ada yang mengetahui bahwa ada beberapa namja yang tidak sengaja mendengar percakapan mereka di taman ini.

'Mengapa JongIn begitu possesif terhadap Hyung-nya ya?' Batin salah seorang namja itu.

'JongIn dan JoonMyeon Hyung mengapa seperti sepasang kekasih ?' Batin namja lain

'Semakin menarik' batin namja lainnya dengan smirk menawannya.

Sedangkan yang lain hanya memandang dengan pandangan heran dengan rasa penasaran yang amat besar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tbc**  
**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Makin gaje nihh yeee? Wuekekekek.. Gag tau napa pengen banget bikin ff yang konfliknya complicated.**

**Part 4, 5, 6 sudah jadi. kalo Reviewnya banyak, bakal cepet saya update. waaaaaaakkkkkss xD**

**Kritik dan saran sangat dibutuhkan :D**

**Terima kasih bagi yang mau baca fic saya ini, dengan atau tanpa Review**

**Balasan Review kalian :**

**Baby Wu : **saya gag bisa bikin nc yang vulgar. hehehe. uda di lanjut. Review lagi yeee :D

**askasufa : **sama sist, aku juga suka KaiHun. asalkan Sehun sama Suho jadi Uke aku si suka aja.. wuehehehe. maka dari itu aku bikin KaiHo sist. frustasi, ff KaiHo langka banget.. hehehehe.. makasii yaa reviewnya, review lagi yaa :D

**Vicky98Amalia :**sudah lanjut. Review lagi yee :D

**Kaleng Terbang : **di~,, jeli banget siihh kamu.. cintaa deh *hug*.. Kris t pinjem dulu jadi pacarnya Sehun.. wuekekekekek. yang ngerecokin ntr itu aku dii.. aku nyulik junmen buat nakutin tikus dirumahkuu.. waaakkkkss.. makasi makasii yaa di~ sayang.. aku padamuuu :D

**HyunieWoo : **iyaa niihh.. makanya aku bikin Kaih. frustasi gara2 langka banget fic dengan pair KaiHo.. ehhehehe. ini sudah next.. Review lagi yee :D

**Chenma :** hehehehe.. eeemmm,, bener gag yaaa? hehehehe.. makasii ya sudah Review :D.. Review lagi yaa :D

**Sekali lagi terima kasih yang sudah nyempetin baca :D**


	4. Chapter 4

Title :**Brother Complex? No! 4**

Author : Vy

Rated : T to M (PG-17 maybe ?)

Genre : Tentuin sendiri lah xDD

Lenght : Chaptered

Cast :  
Kim Joon Myeon  
Kim Jong In  
And other

Note :  
Habis baca jangan lupa Coment ! Review ! Oyi?  
Kritik dan saran sangat dibutuhkan :D

Warning :  
Yaoi / Shou-ai, Incest, Typo (s), OOC (maybe?), bahasa aneh, cerita membosankan, dan lain sebagainya.  
-inget yaaa.. Ini epep main pair nya KaiHo :D-

Disclaimer :  
Suho punya Kai, Kai punya Suho ! *bllettakk*  
Cast punya Tuhan, orang tua, keluarga, manajemen, dan Fansnya. Tapi Yoochun, Chen, Yongguk, TOP milik gue! Hahahahagz xDD  
Cerita punya gue ! Asli dari otak kurang waras gue !

.

Yaudah ! Mulai aja lah ! Happy reading :D

.

.

The Story Begin

.

.  
Athor POV

Suasana kantin begitu ramai siang hari ini. Mungkin karena sekarang jam makan siang, sehingga banyak mahasiswa yang rela beramai-ramai hanya untuk sekedar mengisi perut mereka.

"Meja di kantin penuh semua Hyung."

"Kau benar Moon. JoonMyeon, SungYeol, bagaimana ini?" Tanya HimcHan pada kedua temannya yang sedari tadi hanya diam saja. Padahal sedari tadi mereka yang merengek karena lapar.

"KRIIISS! SEHUN!" Bukanya menjawab, JoonMyeon malah berteriak memanggil dua orang yang sedang bercengkrama dengan Laptop berada di hadapan mereka.

"Hyung!" Sahut SeHun. JoonMyeon dan kawan-kawannya pun menghampiri SeHun dan Kris.

"Bolehkah kita bergabung. Meja di kantin ini sudah penuh dihuni oleh alien-alien kelaparan." Tanya JoonMyeon memelas

"Of Course!" Jawab Kris sembari mempersilahkan duduk pada mereka.

"Kau ingin mengejekku dengan berbicara bahasa planetmu itu huuhh?!" Sahut JoonMyeon yang sebal karena mendengar Kris berbicara dengan bahasa inggris. Maklum saja, dia sangat lemah dalam pelajaran bahasa inggris. Kris pun hanya bisa tertawa dengan jari membentuk peace sign.

JoonMyeon mengambil tempat disamping kiri SeHun. SungYeol hendak mengambil tempat disamping kiri JoonMyeon tetapi

"Permisi!" YongGuk mendorong SungYeol menjauh hingga kini ia yang ada di samping kiri JoonMyeon. Sedangkan SungYeol berhadapan dengan JoonMyeon. SungYeol yang melihat raut wajah JoonMyeon berubah seketika pun merasa khawatir akan keadaan kawannya itu.

"Sudah! Kalian semua pesanlah yang kalian mau. Kris, SeHun, kalian pesanlah juga. Aku yang traktir kali ini." Tawar HimChan pada pasangan yang memberi mereka tempat duduk itu.

"Jinjaa?! Kalau begitu aku boleh pesan Bubble Tea ya Hyung?" Pinta SeHun dengan mata berbinar lucu yang disambut dengan senyum dan anggukan dari HimChan. Kris yang gemas melihat kelucuan kekasihnya itupun dengan tega mencubit pipinya hingga nampak bekas kemerahan pada pipi SeHun.

"HYUUUNNGG! SAKIIIITTTT!" Teriak SeHun sebal sambil memukul lengan Kris.

"Kau mau minum bubble tea berapa gelas lagi sayang ? Kau sudah habis 5 gelas hari ini. Kau mau sakit perut lagi hmm?"

"Biar! Sakit perut urusan belakangan! Yang penting aku senang! Apalagi sekarang HimChan Hyung yang mentraktir. Kapan lagi aku ditraktir bubble tea oleh Mr. Kim yang terkenal pelit ini. Heheehehe." Cengir SeHun yang dihadiahi tatapan sebal oleh HimChan.

Tak lama pesanan mereka pun datang. Semua menyambutnya dengan gembira dan memakan pesanan mereka dengan lahapnya. Terutama SeHun yang terlihat paling bersemangat. Sedangkan JoonMyeon, ia memakan makanannya dengan tidak nafsu. Mungkin karna ia merasa tak nyaman.

"Joon! Kau kenapa?" Tanya HimChan yang melihat temannya sedari kecil itu nampak seperti tak nafsu makan.

"Tidak. Aku tak ap..."

"JOONMYEON HYUUUUNNGG!" Teriak seorang namja pada JoonMyeon. Ia nampak tergesa-gesa, sepertinya ia berlari mencari JoonMyeon, itu nampak dari keringat yang terlihat diwajahnya.

"YoungJae?! Ada apa?"

"Ii...itu... Hoosshh.. JongIn! Sebaiknya kau menemuinya di taman belakang kampus Hyung! Hosh hosh hosh." Ucap YoungJae dengan susah payah. JoonMyeon yang penasaran pun langsung bergegas pergi ke tempat yang dimaksud YoungJae itu.

"Terima kasih Jae. Aku pergi dulu. Hime, terima kasih traktirannya."

"Makananmu boleh kumakan kan Hyung ? Sayang makananmu belum habis ?" Tanya SeHun yang dibalas anggukan oleh JoonMyeon.

"Yeeeaaayy!" pekik SeHun. Sedangkan Kris, ia hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat kelakuan kekasihnya ini.

"Aku ke kamar mandi dulu. Aku sudah tak tahan." Pamit YongGuk yang sepertinya tak tahan.

Sementara itu, JoonMyeon berlari ke taman belakang kampus. Hingga Ia melihat siluet seseorang yang ia yakini sebagai adiknya itu.

"JongIn !" Pangil JoonMyeon pada adiknya. Ia berlari menghampiri adiknya ini saat melihat tangan adiknya terkepal yang sepertinya kepalan tangan itu akan dihadiahkan pada namja tampan yang ada di depannya.

"Hyung! Kau sudah selesai? Tak ada kuliah lagi?" Tanya JongIn kaget karena JoonMyeon tiba-tiba saja datang.

"He'eemhh. Tadi ms. Han mengirim pesan pada komting kelas kalau mata kuliah tambahan sore ini tak ada. Kau sedang apa disini bersama dia?"

"Anyyeong Hyung! Aku tadi tak sengaja bertemu JongIn disini lalu kami mengobrol tentang game-game terbaru Hyung." Jelas namja tampan itu seolah tak terjadi apa-apa.

"Kau sudah selesai kan? Ayo kita pulang?" JongIn menarik lengan JoonMyeon untuk segera pergi.

"Hati-hati Hyung !"

"Kau juga! Hati-hati ya! Sampai jumpa lagi!" Pamit JoonMyeon sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Saranghae Hyung. Aku akan mendapatkanmu." gumam namja tampan itu dengan smirk dibibirnya.

Tak ada yang mengetahui bahwa ada beberapa namja yang tidak sengaja mendengar percakapan mereka di taman ini.

'Mengapa JongIn begitu possesif terhadap Hyung-nya ya?' Batin salah seorang namja itu.

'JongIn dan JoonMyeon Hyung mengapa seperti sepasang kekasih?' Batin namja lain

'Semakin menarik' batin namja lainnya dengan smirk menawannya.

Sedangkan namja yang lain hanya memandang dengan pandangan heran dengan rasa penasaran yang amat besar.

.

.

.  
"Jjoooonnggg! Aku bisa jalan sendiri! Tanganku sakit pintaaarrr!" Teriak JoonMyeon pada adiknya tak mau melepaskan cengkramannya pada lengan kakaknya.

JongIn pun melepaskan cengkramannya ketika mereka sudah berada di tempat parkir, seketika itu juga JongIn memutar tubuh JoonMyeon agar menghadapnya dan

Chu~~

'Pleetttaakkk'

"Kau kenapa menciumku JongIn pintar? Ini tempat umum!" Kesal JoonMyeon setelah menjitak manis kepala adik tersayangnya itu.

JongIn bukannya takut malah ia mencengkram bahu Hyung-nya itu dan menatap tajam Hyung-nya.

"Kau milikku Hyung! Kau milikku! Milik Kim JongIn! Kim JoonMyeon hanya milik Kim JongIn!" Kata JongIn penuh penekanan.

'Glek'

'Mengapa ia bersikap seperti ini?' Batin JoonMyeon.

"Iya sayang. Aku milikmu. Kim JoonMyeon hanya milik Kim JongIn." Jawab JoonMyeon akhirnya sambil tersenyum.

"Bisakah kita sekarang pulang Jjong ? Aku lapar. Makananku tadi belum ku habiskan karna khawatir denganmu. Dan sekarang perutku sudah lapar lagi." Pinta JoonMyeon pada adiknya itu.

"Baik. Ayo kita pulang." Kata JongIn sambil memakaikan Helm JoonMyeon. JoonMyeon pun hanya bisa memerah lagi katena perhatian sang adik yang sangat ia cintai ini.

Mereka pun pulang menuju rumah mereka. Tanpa mereka sadari, ada seseorang yang melihat kegiatan mereka sedari tadi.

"Jadii...?" Gumam namja itu

"Hyuunngg! Kau melihat apa?"

"Aaa..akuu? Tidak! Tidak ada! Kajja kita pergi!" Elak namja tersebut. Wajahnya masih tersirat rasa penasaran pada apa yang ia lihat tadi.

'Sebaiknya aku tanyakan langsung padanya' batinnya  
'Kalau yang kulihat itu benar, berarti...' Namja itupun tersenyum akan pikirannya sendiri.

.

.

.  
"Padahal sudah kubilang padanya, jangan menggunakan emosi. Tapi mengapa ia tetap saja tak bisa mengontrol emosinya? Andai JoonMyeon tak segera datang saat itu, mungkin JongIn sudah menghabisi anak itu." Kata Namja tinggi blasteran China-Kanada itu saat mengingat kejadian yang dilakukan sahabat kekasihnya itu.

"Memangnya kejadian apa Hyung? Sepertinya aku ketinggalan berita." Tanya namja tampan berdimple yang baru saja bergabung.

"Jjong dan Joon. Kau tau Myung, JongIn hampir memukul orang lagi." Jawab namja bernama SungYeol pada orang yang ternyata adalah kekasihnya itu.

"Mwoo? Siapa lagi yang hampir jadi korban Jjong? Apa sebabnya " Tanya MyungSoo pada ketiga orang yang sedang bersamanya ini.

"Adik kelas Hyung-nya, MyungSoo Hyung. Kalau sebabnya, kau jangan tanya, apalagi kalau bukan karena namja itu mendekati JoonMyeon Hyung. Aku sendiri sampai heran, dari kecil JongIn selalu bersikap posesif terhadap Hyung-nya sendiri. Jika ada yang berani mendekati Hyung-nya, maka ia tak segan akan memukul orang tersebut. Bahkan saat sekolah menengah pertama dulu, HimChan Hyung dan aku pernah hampir menjadi korbannya karena kami berdua dekat dengan JoonMyeon Hyung." Jelas SeHun.

"Akupun juga begitu Hun. Beruntung aku sudah memiliki MyungSoo sehingga ia tak sampai salah paham kemudian mencelakaiku." SungYeol pun menimpali. Kris dan MyungSoo hanya bisa saling pandang dengan tatapan 'apakah itu semua benar' pada SungYeol dan SeHun.

"Apakah itu semua benar Hun? Sampai seperti itu?" Tanya Kris yang benar-benar penasaran dan dijawab anggukan oleh SeHun dan SungYeol.

"Aaahh! Aku ingat! JongDae teman sekelasku saat kelas manajemen bisnis kalau tak salah juga pernah menjadi korban JongIn. Padahal JongDae saat itu hanya meminta agar JoonMyeon mendekatkannya pada KyungSoo. Tapi JongIn mengira JongDae mendekati kakaknya." Terang MyungSoo yang membuat ketiga orang didepannya ini menghela nafas kasar.

"Hyungdeul! Apakah kalian tak punya kenalan seorang psikolog hebat yang bisa menyembuhkannya? Rasanya 'Brother Complex Syndrome' yang dialami JongIn itu sudah keterlaluan. Aku takut sahabatku yang paling putih itu kenapa-kenapa. Akupun juga kasihan pada Joon Hyung yang hidupnya dikekang oleh adiknya sendiri." SeHun berkata dengan nada penuh kecemasan akan keadaan sahabat tersayangnya itu.

"Bukankah Hime sudah pernah melakukannya Hun? Dan hasilnya JongIn malah mengamuk pada psikolog itu. Ia tak akan suka karena ia pasti merasa dianggap gila oleh kita. Padahal itu untuk kebaikannya sendiri." Terang SungYeol yang hanya dijawab dengam helaan nafas berat oleh SeHun.

"Sebaiknya kita berdoa dan menjaga mereka supaya tak terjadi hal yang tidak kita inginkan. Everything is gonna be okay! Believe it!" Ucap Kris menenangkan tiga orang yang sedang kalut akan masalah kakak-beradik itu.

'Kuharap demikian' batin SeHun dan SungYeol bersamaan.

.

.

.  
"Berhenti mengikutiku Park ChanYeol!" Kata seorang namja manis bermata sipit pada seorang namja tinggi yang berjalan di belakangnya.

"Aku hanya khawatir padamu ByunBaek. Aku lihat kau sedikit kacau, aku takut terjadi apa-apa denganmu. Aku hanya ingin melindungimu." Jawab ChanYeol pada BaekHyun sambil tersenyum idiot ciri khas dirinya.

"Aku muak denganmu ChanYeol! Sudah ku katakan aku tak akan pernah bisa menerimamu. Yang aku sukai, aah, anni, yang aku cintai dari dulu hingga sekarang itu JongIn. Apa kau tak mengerti?" jawab BaekHyun penuh penekanan pada ChanYeol.

"Tapi aku mencintaimu Byun BaekHyun! Tak bisakah kau melihatku barang sedetik saja?" Tanya ChanYeol pada BaekHyun lirih.

"Aku tau kau mencintaiku Yeol. Tapi aku ingin kau mendapatkan seseorang yang bisa dengan tulus mencintaimu juga. Dan orang itu bukanlah aku Yeol. Mengertilah. Cobalah membuka hatimu untuk orang lain." Kata baekHyun sambil menepuk pundak ChanYeol yang tertunduk. Setelah mengatakan hal tersebut, BaekHyun pun pergi meninggalkan ChanYeol tanpa rasa bersalah sedikitpun.

ChanYeol hanya bisa menghela nafasnya. Ia berjalan gontai kearah Luhan yang sedang bermain dengan ponsel. Luhan yang merasa ChanYeol didekatnya langsung berhenti memainkan ponselnya dan mengisyaratkan pada ChanYeol untuk duduk disebelahnya.

"Kenapa selalu JongIn Lu? Kenapa ia tak pernah memandangku? Apa kurangku Lu? Apa karna aku sama denganmu Lu? Sama-sama tak mempunyai orang tua?" Tanya ChanYeol pilu sembari menidurkan kepalanya di pangkuan Luhan.

"Hei! Aku tak sama denganmu bodoh! Kau mengenal jelas siapa kedua orang tuamu. Sedangkan aku? Wajanya pun aku tak tahu, karna sejak bayi aku sudah tinggal di panti. Jadi beda kan? Hehehe."

"Luu?"

"Bersabarlah Yeol. Tak ada yang kurang dari dirimu. Mungkin dia belum menyadari bahwa hanya Kau yang mencintainya dengan tulus, menjaganya dengan segenap hatimu, menyayanginya melebihi menyayagi dirimu sendiri. Mungkin ia masih silau akan pesona JongIn yang seperti emas hingga ia tak sadar bahwa didekatnya ada batu Kristal yang jauh lebih indah dan berkilau daripada emas." Kata Luhan sambil mengusap kepala ChanYeol lembut berharap sentuhan itu dapat menenangkan hati ChanYeol.

"Kau memang selalu bisa menenangkanku Lu. Kau memang sahabat terbaikku. Aku menyayangimu Lu." Kata ChanYeol sambil menutup matanya menikmati sentuhan LuHan.

'Tapi Aku mencintaimu sahabatku' batin Luhan sambil tersenyum. Matanya memandang kosong kedepan, tak mau memandang sahabat yang ia cintai ini.

"Aku menyayangimu juga. Bersabarlah, sebentar lagi BakHyun akan segera menjadi milikmu." Jawab luhan akhirnya. ChanYeol pun tersenyum mendengarnya.

.

.

.  
'Drrtttt'

From : 08xxxxxxxxxxx  
To : JongIn Kim  
Message :  
Bisakah kita bertemu? Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan padamu.

'Nomor siapa ini?' Batin JongIn setelah membaca pesan singkat itu.

To : 08xxxxxxxxxxx  
Message :  
Siapa kau? Apa maumu? Kalau ada yang ingin kau katakan, katakan sekarang!

Send

JongIn menunggu balasan dari pengirim pesan itu dengan perasaan tak menentu. Ia mempunyai firasat buruk dengan si pengirim pesan ini.

'Drrrtt'

From : 08xxxxxxxxxxx  
To : JongIn Kim  
Message :  
Kau akan tahu setelah kita bertemu. Aku berjanji aku tak akan mencari masalah denganmu.

To : 08xxxxxxxxxxx  
Message :  
Baiklah, besok di Mato Cafe kita bertemu. Jamnya, akan ku beritahu kau besok!

'Drrrttt'

From : 08xxxxxxxxxxx  
To : JongIn Kim  
Message :  
Baiklah. Terima kasih JongIn

'Huufftthh' JongIn menghela nafas sejenak. Sungguh hari ini ia benar-benar kehilangan moodnya.

'Ceklek'

Seorang namja manis dengan rambut yang masih basah baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi dengan mengusap-usap kepalanya dengan handuk. Ia heran melihat wajah adik semata wayangnya itu nampak sangat kusut. Ia menghampiri adiknya itu bermaksud untuk menenangkannya.

Chu~~

Ia kecup bibir tebal itu kemudian mengusap pipi sang adik agar sang adik mau memandangnya.

"Kau kenapa? Apakah ada masalah? Atau aku memiliki salah?" Tanya JoonMyeon Khawatir. JongIn hanya menggeleng, sedetik kemudian ia memeluk kakaknya erat dan menciumi puncak kepalanya, menghirup wangi shampoo yang memenuhi indra penciumannya.

"Aku takut Hyung. Aku takut. Aku tak mau kehilanganmu Hyung." Jawab JongIn sambil memandang kakaknya intens. Air mata pun sepertinya sudah menggenang di kedua pelupuk mata JongIn. Sang kakak yang melihatnya merasa tak tega, ia pun mencium JongIn melumatnya pelahan agar JongIn merasa tenang. Sungguh, ia pun sebenarnya juga merasa takut jika harus berpisah dan kehilangan JongIn. Ia tak pernah bisa membayangkan dirinya akan dipisahkan dari orang yang dicintainya ini. Walaupun ia tahu kemungkinan itu pasti besar adanya mengingat mereka adalah saudara sedarah.

"Eeeuunngghh"

"Eemmpphh..Eeuunnggh"

Ciuman mereka pun semakin panas. Desahan dan lenguhan pun mengalun indah dari bibir mereka.

'Dokk Dokk Dokk'

"Euummpphh..Aaaaaaahh..." Desah mereka setelah ciuman mereka terlepas.

"Siapa?" Teriak JoonMyeon dari dalam kamar.

"Saya tuan muda. Hanya ingin menyampaikan kalau Tuan dan Nyonya ingin berbicara dengan tuan muda JoonMyeon dan Tuan muda JongIn sekarang. Beliau sudah menunggu di ruang kerjanya." Jelas wanita yang sedang berada di depan pintu kamar mereka itu.

"Baiklah bi, kami akan segera kesana." Sahut JoonMyeon.

"Tumben mereka sudah pulang? Ini bahkan belum jam 5 sore?" Tanya JongIn heran sedangkan kakaknya hanya mengangkat bahu.

"Sebaiknya kita segera turun. Ayo!"

.  
Merek berdua kini sudah berada di ruang kerja ayahnya bersama ibunya. Suasana dalam ruangan ini terasa sangat canggung.

'Ehheem' yang ayah pun berdehem terlebih dahulu sebelum memulai pembicaraan.

"Begini JoonMyeon, mengenai Kolega ayah, ia ingin mempercepat pertemuan keluarga yang harusnya dilakukan 3 minggu lagi. Ia ingin pertemuan itu dipercepat menjadi dua hari lagi. Jadi, kosongkan jadwal kalian 2 hari lagi agar kita bisa menjamu mereka dengan baik. Termasuk kau JongIn."

JongIn dan JoonMyeon yang terlalu kaget hanya bisa terdiam. Mereka terlalu lelah untuk sekedar berdebat dengan sang ayah. Mereka hanya mampu saling menggenggam dan memandang dengan pandangan pilu. Sedangkan sang ibu hanya diam tersenyum memandang kedua anaknya. Tak ada seorang pun yang mengerti perasaan mereka.

'Huufftthhh'

'Can We life together after this' batin mereka meratapi nasib cinta mereka

**.**  
**.**  
**.**  
**.**  
**.**  
**.**  
**lanjut di part 5**  
**.**  
**.**  
**.**  
**.**  
**.**  
**.**

**saya kali ini bawa Chapter 4 nya si KaiHo ini.. makasi buat siapapun yang baca baik dengan review ataupun tanpa review.**

**Part 5 sudah jadi, kalo responnya bagus siihh, bakal saya update kilat.. wehehehehe. bercanda.. xD**

**Saya nulis FF ini karna saya suka, bukan karna apapun.. jadi saya gag maksa untuk Review kok.. Tapi saya butuh Kritik dan saran kalian semua..**

.

.

.

.  
**so, Please, Coment ! Review ! :)**  
**Ini cuma fic, jangan diambil hati :)**  
**Makasi makasi :)**


	5. Chapter 5

Author : Vy

Rated : T to M (PG-17 maybe ?)

Genre : Tentuin sendiri lah xDD

Lenght : Chaptered

Cast :  
Kim Joon Myeon  
Kim Jong In  
Byun Baek Hyun  
Xi Lu Han  
Park Chan Yeol  
Huang Zi Tao  
Bang Yong Guk  
Wu Yi Fan / Kris Wu  
Oh Se Hun  
Lee Sung Yeol  
Kim Myung Soo  
Yoo Young Jae  
Kim Him Chan  
Moon Jong Up  
And other

Note :  
Habis baca jangan lupa Coment ! Review ! Oyi?  
Kritik dan saran sangat dibutuhkan :D

Warning :  
Yaoi / Shou-ai, Incest, Typo (s), OOC (maybe?), bahasa aneh, cerita membosankan, dan lain sebagainya.  
-inget yaaa.. Ini epep main pair nya KaiHo :D-

Disclaimer :  
Suho punya Kai, Kai punya Suho ! *bllettakk*  
Cast punya Tuhan, orang tua, keluarga, manajemen, dan Fansnya. Tapi Yoochun, Chen, Yongguk, TOP milik gue! Hahahahagz xDD  
Cerita punya gue ! Asli dari otak kurang waras gue !

.

Yaudah ! Mulai aja lah ! Happy reading :D

.

.

The Story Begin

.

.  
**Author POV**

Langit sore hari ini cukup cerah. Banyak pemuda-pemudi, anak-anak, hingga orang tua berjalan-jalan hanya untuk sekedar menghirup udara segar sore hari di padatnya kota Seoul ini.

Di sebuah taman, nampak seorang pemuda berambut coklat gelap dengan wajah gelap sedang duduk di sebuah bangku yang ada di taman tersebut. Nampak, ia sedang memandangi sebuah foto yang ia ambil semasa SMA dulu. Dalam foto itu terlihat ia dan seorang namja manis berkulit putih tersenyum bahagia dalam foto itu. Jari-jarinya pelahan bergerak mengusap foto tersebut, ingatannya kembali pada masa sekolahnya dulu.

_Flashback_

"Heeyy Bang YongGuk, tunggu aku. Aku tak kuat lagi berlari." Teriak seorang namja mungil pada temannya yang berlari di depannya. Mereka sedang dihukum berlari mengelilingi lapangan karna mereka mengunci guru biologi mereka di dalam kamar mandi. Mereka bermaksud menghindari ujian yang akan diberikan oleh guru tersebut. Namun naas, mereka kepergok oleh guru BP mereka yang terkenal killer dan tak kenal ampun.

"Kakimu saja yang pendek JoonMyeon. Baru 18 putaran kau sudah mengeluh. Masih kurang 32 putaran lagi Joon. Dasar pendek." Sahut YongGuk pada JoonMyeon yang nampak benar-benar tak kuat berlari itu. Ia pun menjatuhkan dirinya di tengah lapangan sambil memegangi lututnya.

"Aku menyerah.. Hoosshh! Aku tak sekuat dirimu bodoh! Dan kau jangan bawa-bawa fisik! Aku tak pendek! Hanya Tinggi yang tertunda! Paham kau!" Sahut JoonMyeon tak terima. YongGuk hanya tersenyum kecil melihat temannya ini.

'Manis' batin YongGuk memandang JoonMyeon yang sedang sibuk mengatur nafas.

.  
**Yongguk POV**

Lihatlah namja ini, sungguh manis. Kulitnya yang putih bersih, bibir plumnya yang berwarna pink alami, matanya yang selalu ikut tersenyum saat ia tersenyum. Sungguh sempurna. Andai aku bisa memilikimu Joon.

Saat ini ia sedang sibuk meregangkan otot kakinya yang pegal sambil berusaha menstabilkan nafasnya. Aku tau ia memang tak terlalu kuat berlari. Bukan manja, buktinya ia handal dalam olah raga lain, namun kalau harus berlari 50 putaran ia tak akan sanggup.

"Joon, ayolah! Kau mau dihukum lagi karena tak melanjutkan larimu? Kau tahu kan betapa killernya Mr. Nickhun kalau sedang marah? Ia juga tak akan suka siswa yang tak menyelesaikan hukumannya." Kataku pada JoonMyeon sambil terus berlari. JoonMyeon bukannya takut ia malah berbaring di tengah lapangan.

"Aku benar-benar tak kuat Mr. Bang! Aku lebih baik membersihkan seluruh kamar mandi di sekolah ini daripada harus berlari!" Teriak JoonMyeon sambil memejamkan mata. Sayup-sayup aku mendengar pintu ruangan terbuka.

'Pasti Mr. NickHun akan mengecek kami. Gawat!" Batinku. Aku yang tak tega melihat JoonMyeon pun berinisiatif untuk

'Greb'

Menggendongnya. Aku tak ingin ia diberi hukuman tambahan. Seketika matanya membulat lebar.

"Apa yang kau lakukan stupid!" Pekiknya kepadaku. Aku tak menggubrisnya, aku terus berlari hingga suara Mr. Nickhun terdengar ditelingaku.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?!" Tanyanya heran yang melihatku menggendong JoonMyeon.

"Kaki JoonMyeon terkilir Mr. NickHun. Aku tak tega, maka dari itu aku menggendongnya dan berlari bersama." Kataku ber-alibi.

"Kalau begitu hentikan! Sekarang bawa dia ke ruang kesehatan, obati kakinya! Lain kali jangan ulangi perbuatan kalian! Arraseo?" Perintah Mr. NickHun. Ternyata alasanku membawa berkah, hukuman dihentikan. Hahahaha.

"Arraseo!" Jawab kami serempak. Mr. NickHun pun meninggalkan kami berdua. Kami pun segera ke ruang kesehatan, agar Mr. NickHun tak curiga kalau JoonMyeon hanya berpura-pura. Sesampainya di ruang kesehatan, aku mletakkan JoonMyeon di atas kasur.

"Tunggu disini! Aku akan membeli minuman dulu.!" Kataku lalu melesat pergi ke arah kantin. Tak perlu waktu lama, aku sudah kembali ke ruang kesehatan dengan sebotol air dingin ditanganku. Ku lihat ia tertidur, sepertinya ia benar-benar lelah hingga ia begitu cepat tertidur.

Matanya terpejam, hembusan nafas yang teratur. Oh, lihatlah wajah polos ini. Wajahnya yang innocent pun semakin menawan. Bibirnya menggodaku untuk mencobanya. Kudekatkan wajahku, hingga hembusan nafasnya kini sangat terasa hangat diwajahku.

Sedikit lagi

'Plettaakk'

"Auuww !"

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan bodoh!" Pekik JoonMyeon setelah melihat bibir kami yang hampir bersentuhan.

Aku terdiam, suasana menjadi canggung seketika. Hingga dengan segenap keberanian aku mengatakan

"Aku Mencintaimu Joon!" JoonMyeon terlihat sangat kaget mendengar kalimat yang ku lontarkan. Kepalanya tertunduk, tak mau memandangku.

"Aku Mencintaimu Joon. Sungguh. Bisakah kau menjadi milikku Joon? Bisakah kau menerimaku Joon?" Ulangku sekali lagi berharap aku mendapatkan jawaban yang aku inginkan.

"Maaf YongGuk. Kau sahabatku. Aku menyayangimu. Namun aku tak bisa mencintaimu."

'Kraakk'

"Bisakah kau memberiku kesempatan?" Tanyaku lagi, ia menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Wae? Apa yang kurang dariku Joon? Tak tahukah kau aku selalu bersamamu, menjagamu, itu karna aku mencintaimu Joon?" Tanyaku lagi.

"Aku tak bisa memberimu harapan kosong YongGuk. Aku tak mau lebih menyakitimu. Hatiku telah dimiliki orang lain. Kumohon mengertilah." Ucap JoonMyeon yang semakin membuat hatiku hancur. Ia hendak turun dari kasur, seketika aku menahannya.

"Kalau aku tak bisa memilikimu. Ijinkan aku merasakanmu saat ini saja Joon." Aku kehilangan kendali. aku menidurkannya lalu menindihnya.

"Lepaskan aku Yongguk!" Ia meronta, tapi tenaganya tak cukup kuat untuk melawan mengibgat ukuran tubuhnya yang lebih kecil dan tenaganya yang habis terkuras karena berlari tadi.

Aku tak peduli. Aku langsung menciumnya kasar, satu tanganku kugunakan untuk mengunci pergerakan tangannya, dan satu tanganku membelai lembut tubuhnya. Ia terus melawan dan aku semakin menciumnya kasar. Pergerakannya mulai lemah, namun aku tak akan melepaskannya.

Seluruh kancing kemeja seragamnya sudah terbuka, menampilkan kulit tubuh seputih susu yang mebuatku menggila. Kurasakan ia mulai kehabisan nafas, kulepaskan ciumanku dari bibirnya kedua tanganku kugunakan untuk mengunci pergerakannya. Ia menangis tanpa suara, aku tak peduli, lidah dan bibirku masih bergerilya mengelilingi titik sensitif pada tubuhnya.

"Lepaskan aku Bang YongGuk. Kumohon." Pintanya lirih yang tak kudengar sama sekali.

'Braakk'

"HYUUUNGG !"

"_DAMN YOU_ !"

'Bughh'

'Buggh'

"Arrggghhhh! Beraninya Kau!" Ia memukulku lagi.

'Buuugghh'

"JOONG IINN! YONGGUK! Hentikan!" Teriaknya menghentikan perkelahian kami.

"Pergilah ! Jangan ganggu JoonMyeon Hyung lagi !" Kata namja bernama Jong In ini.

"Joon! Maafkan aku! Aku mencintaimu." Kataku pada JoonMyeon.

"Tak apa! Maafkan aku juga karena membuatmu seperti ini. Maafkan kelakuan adikku juga." Katanya sambil tersenyum padaku. Sungguh aku merasa bersalah padanya. Aku pun keluar ruangan ini meninggalkan dua kakak-beradik ini di dalam ruang kesehatan. Sedikit mengintip mereka berdua, sungguh aku merasa bersalah padanya.

Seketika mataku membulat melihat pemandangan yang ada dihadapanku sekarang.

Jong In mencium Joon Myeon tepat dibibir !

Aku mengucek mataku berharap apa yang aku lihat ini salah. Namun ternyata ini semua nyata. Bukankah, mereka kakak-beradik ?

Oohh ! Lihatlah tangan JongIn bergerilya di tubuh kakaknya, dan JoonMyeon hanya mengalungkan tangannya dileher JongIn. Mereka terus memperdalam ciuman mereka. Hingga mereka berdua terbaring dengan posisi JoonMyeon berada dibawahnya.

'Jadi ? Ini sebabnya ?' Batinku sambil melihat adegan yang seharusnya tak mereka lakukan di sekolah.

**Yongguk POV end**

_Flashback End_

.  
'Aku akan mendapatkanmu! Aku mengetahui semua rahasia kalian! Dan jangan harap kau bisa lepas dariku Joon!' Batin Yongguk sambil memandang fotonya dan JoonMyeon yang ada digenggamannya.

"Tapi kurasa, aku harus bekerja ekstra, mengingat sainganku bertambah satu lagi." Gumamnya dengan smirk di bibirnya.

.

.

.  
'_Mato Cafe jam 4 sore_'

"Sial, aku terlambat." Seorang namja manis berlari tergesa-gesa. Harusnya ia datang 20 menit yang lalu andai jam kuliahnya selesai tepat waktu.

Ia semakin mempercepat larinya saat seseorang yang akan ia temui berjalan meninggalkan cafe itu.

"KIM JONG IN!" Ia pun berteriak memanggil namja yang hendak ia temui itu.

'Hosh hosh hosh'

"Maaf aku terlambat. Kuliahku baru selesai 15 menit yang lalu. Maafkan aku maaf." Kata namja itu sambil terus menerus membungkukkan badannya.

"Jadi yang mengirimiku pesan itu Kau? Luhan Hyung?" JongIn bertanya pada namja itu, dan dijawab anggukan oleh Luhan.

Mereka kini duduk berhadapan di dalam cafe itu. Luhan yang kelelahan sehabis berlari meminum minumannya dengan rakus.

"Pelayan, aku minta minumannya lagi." Pinta luhan pada pelayan cafe itu. Ia bahkan sudah menghabiskan 3 gelas minuman.

"Silahkan minumannya."

"Terima kasih." Balas luhan sambil tersenyum ramah.

"Jadi apa yang ingin kau katakan Luhan Hyung?" Tanya JongIn yang mulai jengkel karena sedari tadi Luhan tak mengatakan apapun.

"Aku ingin menunjukkan ini padamu." Kata LuHan sambil memperlihatkan ponsel yang berisi rekaman kejadian di tempat parkir, saat JongIn mencium JoonMyeon. JongIn terbelalak kaget melihat hasil rekaman tersebut. Saat ia akan merebut ponsel itu, Luhan dengan sigap mengambilnya terlebih dahulu.

"Kaauu! Apa maumu yang sebenarnya?!" JongIn menggeram kesal.

"Aku akan menyimpan rapat-rapat rahasia ini. Namun aku ingin kau membantuku untuk..."

"Untuk ?"

"Berpura-pura jadi kekasihku." Kata Luhan yang membuat mata JongIn terbelalak lebar.

'Brak'

"KAU GILA!" Pekik JongIn seraya menggebrak meja. Luhan segera saja menarik JongIn untuk duduk kembali. Ia meminta maaf pada semua pengunjung yang terganggu akan teriakan JongIn.

"Diamlah! Dengarkan aku dulu. Begini, aku tau kau terganggu kan jika BaekHyun selalu mengikutimu. Dengan aku berpura-pura menjadi kekasihmu, BaekHyun tak akan lagi mengganggumu kan? Dan juga orang lain tak akan curiga dengan hubungan kalian berdua. Kau tau, banyak mahasiswa yang mulai penasaran apakah kalian benar-benar kakak-beradik atau sepasang kekasih." Jelas Luhan panjang lebar. JongIn nampak sedang berpikir keras akan tawaran Luhan ini. Jujur saja, ia juga lelah kalau BaekHyun mengikutinya terus menerus. Namun ia masih ragu akan tawaran Luhan. Lagipula BaekHyun bukanlah tipe namja yang dengan mudahnya menyerah hanya karena JongIn memiliki kekasih.

"Kau ? Tak ada maksud lain kan ? Apa kau menyukaiku ? Atau kau menyukai Hyung-ku ?" Tanya JongIn memastikan.

"Tak ada JongIn. Sungguh ! Lagipula ini tak akan lama, sampai..."

"Sampai ?"

"ChanYeol berhasil mendapatkan BaekHyun." Jelas Luhan dengan kepala tertunduk. Matanya menyiratkan kepedihan yang sangat mendalam. JongIn tercengang.

"Jadi ? Kau melakukan ini semua untuk mempersatukan BaekHyun dan ChanYeol ? Kau mencintai ChanYeol ?" Luhan hanya mengangguk dan tetap menundukkan kepalanya.

"Seingatku, dulu kau menyukai Kris Hyung, tapi kau merelakannya untuk SeHun. Sekarang, Kau mencintai ChanYeol, lalu mengapa kau tak berusaha mendapatkannya ? Malah kau merelakannya untuk si manja itu ?" Tanya JongIn. Ia merasa iba pada kawannya ini.

"Kalau Kris, aku sudah lama melupakannya. Mungkin saat itu aku hanya mengagumi sosok Kris yang terlihat sempurna. Tapi kali ini, aku benar-benar mencintai ChanYeol. Aku hanya ingin melihatnya bahagia, melihatnya tersenyum meski senyum itu bukan untukku ataupun karenaku. Kumohon JongIn. Aku tak tega melihatnya tersakiti terus. Aku tak ingin ia menderita. Kumohon." Kata Luhan memohon.

"Aku juga tau kalau kakakmu sedang dijodohkan. Aku tak sengaja mendengarnya saat JoonMyeon bercerita pada SungYeol mengenai perjodohan itu. Aku berjanji akan membantumu menggagalkan perjodohan itu. Aku berjanji akan menjaga kakakmu dari namja-namja yang ingin mendekatinya. Aku janji JongIn. Kumohon." Tambah Luhan yang membuat JongIn makin tak tega.

"Baiklah. Aku akan membantumu. Tapi kumohon rahasiakan hubunganku dengan kakakku yang sebenarnya. Jaga kakakku. Untuk masalah perjodohan itu, aku akan meminta bantuanmu jika aku memerlukannya." JongIn pun menyetujui rencana Luhan ini meskipun dalam hatinya ia sedikit tak yakin.

"Kudengar BaekHyun biasa ke Cafe ini kalau sore hari. Bersiaplah JongIn, karena drama kita akan kita mainkan mulai hari ini." Luhan menjelaskan rencananya dan JongIn pun hanya mengangguk.

'Tring'

Pintu cafe terbuka. Terlihat dua namja dengan perbedaan tinggi yang sangat kontras memasuki cafe tempat mereka berbincang.

JongIn secara tiba-tiba membelai rambut Luhan, ia pindah ke tempat duduk disebelah Luhan. Ia merangkul bahu Luhan. Dan Luhan sepertinya sudah tahu bahwa permainan mereka baru dimulai.

Dua namja yang baru masuk itu tercengang melihat pemandangan tersebut. Namja yang lebih pendek itu datang menghampiri meja mereka dengan penuh emosi.

'Byurr'

'Brakk'

"KAU! XI LUHAN! BERANINYA KAU MEREBUT JONG IN DARIKU!" Tangannya hendak menampar Luhan, Luhan hanya pasrah hingga ia merasakan tubuhnya didekap oleh JongIn.

"Hentikan Byun BaekHyun! Berani kau menyentuhnya, aku tak akan segan-segan menyakitimu." Kata JongIn tegas sambil memegang tangan BaekHyun yang hendak menampar Luhan.

"Mengapa kau melindunginya Jjong?!"

"Karena dia kekasihku." Jawab JongIn tegas.

'Cttaaarr'

Bagaikan petir di siang hari, hal tersebut sangat membuat BaekHyun dan ChanYeol terkejut.

"Kau Bohong! Itu tak mungkin! APA BAGUSNYA DIA JJONG?! MENGAPA KAU TAK MEMILIHKU! MALAH MEMILIH ANAK YATIM PIATU INI?" Tanya BaekHyun frustasi.

"Karena dia berbeda denganmu Baek! Hentikan ini semua Baek! Aku Jengah akan sikapmu yang manja! Carilah orang lain yang bisa menerimamu dan menjagamu Baek. Karena aku selamanya tak akan bisa menerimamu." Jawab JongIn.

"Kau bohong kan Jjong? Kau bohong kan?" Tanya BaekHyun Lirih.

"Aku tak bohong. Aku mencintainya."

Chu~

JongIn mencium kening Luhan yang membuat semua yang ada di cafe itu tercengang.

"Aku tetap tak percaya! Ingat Lu! Aku tak akan membiarkanmu bersamanya Lu!" BaekHyun yang tak tahan pun akhirnya pergi dengan emosi membuncah didadanya. Sedangkan ChanYeol, ia menatap Luhan penuh dengan kebencian sebelum akhirnya ia pergi menyusul BaekHyun.

Luhan hanya tersenyum melihat dua orang sahabatnya (mungkin akan menjadi mantan sahabat) pergi meninggalkannya. JongIn yang melihat raut wajah Luhan pun hanya menepuk punggung Luhan berharap dapat memberikannya semangat.

"JongIn" panggil seseorang lirih, namun masih didengar oleh dua namja ini.

'OH GOD !' Batin Luhan dan JongIn saat melihat JoonMyeon berdiri di depan pintu cafe melihat kejadian tersebut sejak tadi.

"Hyung" panggil JongIn tak kalah lirih.

"Him, Moon, Myung, Yeol, Kris, Hun aku pulang dulu. Lain kali saja kalian mentraktirku." Keenam orang yang datang bersama JoonMyeon hanya mengangguk bingung dengan perubahan sikap JoonMyeon secara tiba-tiba.

"JongIn, maafkan aku. Aku benar-benar tak tahu. Kejarlah dia! Cepat!" Luhan sungguh merasa bersalah akan kejadian ini. JongIn pun melesat pergi mengejar kakaknya. Namun ia kehilangan jejaknya.

"Lu! Kemarilah!" Seru Kris pada Luhan. Luhan menggeleng pelan.

"Aku pergi." Pamit Luhan sambil tersenyum kearah mereka semua.

Luhan pun pergi meninggalkan 6 orang namja yang masih bingung akan kejadian yang baru saja terjadi.

"Jadi ? Joon Hyung menyukai Luhan Hyung tapi Luhan Hyung menyukai JongIn?" Gumam SeHun yang benar-benar bingung akan perubahan sikap ketiga orang yang sedang bermasalah itu. Sedangkan yang lainnya hanya bisa menghela nafas. Mereka mengira hal yang sama seperti yang Sehun perkirakan.

"Atau karena JongIn tahu Joon menyukai Luhan, makanya ia merebut Luhan agar Luhan tak bisa mendapatkan Joon? Mengingat betapa sensitive dan posesifnya JongIn kalau sudah menyangkut tentang Joon." HimChan menambahi. Sementara yang lain hanya mengangkat bahunya bingung melihat kedekatan dua bersaudara ini.

.

.

.  
JongIn sudah sampai dirumahnya saat ini. Pikirannya kalut. Ia sudah mencari JoonMyeon ketempat-tempat yang biasa dikunjungi JoonMyeon, tapi hasilnya NIHIL. Bahkan dirumahnya pun tak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan JoonMyeon. Ia sudah mengirim pesan, tak ada yang dibalas, ditelpon pun, ponselnya tak aktif.

'_Kau dimana Hyung? Pulanglah_' batin JongIn. Ia benar-benar pusing sekarang. Belum lagi, besok acara pertemuan keluarga antara JoonMyeon dengan namja yang akan dijodohkan dengan JoonMyeon.

.

_Sementara itu_

.

"JongIn" gumam JoonMyeon pelan. Ia sekarang berada di sebuah taman entah dimana ia berada sekarang. Pikirannya tak kalah kalut dengan adiknya. Ia bingung apakah ia harus merasa senang atau sedih. Ia kecewa. Bukan pada JongIn atau Luhan. Tapi pada dirinya sendiri. Ia sudah mengira cepat atau lambat ia harus berpisah dengan JongIn, harusnya ia sudah mempersiapkan dirinya. Namun, tetap saja ia tak bisa. Ia bukan malaikat. Ia hanya manusia yang punya rasa. Ia sakit. Hatinya sakit melihat orang yang ia cintai mengatakan 'cinta' kepada namja lain.

'Haaaahhh'

Ia hanya menghela nafas. Membuang semua beban yang membuat sesak didadanya.

"JoonMaHao Hyung!" Panggil seorang namja tampan bermata panda membuyarkan lamunan JoonMyeon.

"Zi Tao?"

"Sedang apa Hyung disini? Kau tak pulang Hyung? Ini sudah malam." Tanya pemuda bernama Tao tersebut. JoonMyeon nampak berpikir sejenak, ia malas pulang hari ini. Ia malas jika harus membahas masalah tadi dengan JongIn, besok juga adalah hari dimana ia bertemu dengan namja yang akan dijodohkan dengannya.

'Huufftthh'

"Sepertinya kau banyak masalah Hyung?" Pertanyaan Tao membuat JoonMyeon menghela nafas kembali.

"Bolehkah aku menginap di rumahmu malam ini Tao? Besok malam aku pulang." Pinta JoonMyeon pada Tao.

"Tentu Hyung! Tentu! Mungkin dengan kau menginap di rumahku kau bisa melupakan masalahmu sejenak. Kebetulan juga sepupuku Yixing sedang ke China untuk Lomba Dance. Jadi kau bisa menggunakan kamarnya malam ini." Ucap Tao mengijinkan.

"Terima kasih Zi Tao." Ucap JoonMyeon sambil tersenyum.

.

_Next Day_

.

"Umma siapkan saja bajuku. Aku sudah mandi dirumah temanku."

"..."

"Ne! Aku berangkat sebentar lagi. Aku diantar oleh temanku. Sampaikan permintaan maafku pada ahjumma dan ahjussi teman appa kalau aku terlambat."

"..."

"Ne. Bye Umma."

'Pip'

"Kau sudah siap Hyung? Ayo kuantar sekarang." Tawar Tao pada JoonMyeon.

"Apa tak apa Tao? Apa aku tak merepotkanmu? Kau kan juga sedang ada urusan ? Aku bisa kok, naik bus Tao." Tanya JoonMyeon pada Tao. Ia ragu, ia takut merepotkan Tao. Menginap di rumahnya saja itu sudah sangat merepotkan menurut JoonMyeon.

"Tak apa Hyung. Urusanku juga tak terburu-buru kok," Tao meyakinkan JoonMyeon agar mau diantar olehnya.

"Baiklah. Maaf aku merepotkanmu ya Tao."

"Tak merepotkan sama sekali Hyung. Justru aku senang bisa membantu Hyung." Ucap Tao tersenyum. JoonMyeon pun tersenyum seolah mengucapkan 'terima kasih' pada Tao.

"Kajja Hyung!"

"Ne."

Mereka berdua pun menuju rumah JoonMyeon menggunakan mobil sport milik Tao.

Suasana dalam mobil nampak santai, mereka sesekali menyanyi mengikuti lirik dari musik yang mereka putar, sesekali mereka tertawa jika mendengar lirik yang menurut mereka lucu. Tak butuh waktu lama, setelah perjalanan selama 20 menit mereka tiba di rumah JoonMyeon.

"Kau mau mampir sebentar Tao?" Tawar JoonMyeon sebelum ia benar-benar turun dari mobil Tao.

"Bolehkah Hyung?" Tanya Tao dan JoonMyeon pun mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

'_Manis..._' batin Tao

Mereka berdua pun turun dari mobil dan segera masuk ke dalam rumah.

'Ceklek'

"Aku pulang!"

"Oohh, kau sudah..."

"TAO!" Namja dan Yeoja paruh baya tersebut memotong ucapan ibu JoonMyeon.

"MAMA? BABA? Jadi?" Tao pun bertanya pada pasangan suami istri tersebut yang ternyata adalah kedua orang tuanya.

"Oh, jadi kalian sudah saling mengenal? JoonMyeon sayang, ini Mr dan Mrs Huang, Kolega appa di kantor. Dan dia adalah Huang Zi Tao, yang akan kami kenalkan padamu." Jelas ayah JoonMyeon yang masih terkaget karena ternyata orang yang akan dijodohkan dengannya adalah TAO. Adik kelasnya sendiri.

"Waaahhh, ternyata mereka sudah saling mengenal Mr. Kim! Bagaimana kalau kita langsung adakan pertunangan untuk mereka?" Usul ayah Tao yang disambut tawa oleh Mrs. Kim dan Mrs. Huang.

"Hahaha! Kau benar. Ayo kita rencanakan saja mulai sekarang Mr. Huang. Hahaha." Mr. Kim menyahuti perkartaan Mr. Huang dan mereka pun kembali menuju meja makan dengan tawa terkembang di bibir mereka.

"Joon, kau ganti baju dulu. Setelah itu kita makan malam bersama. Arra?" Suruh Mrs. Kim pada anak sulungnya itu.

"Baik umma." JoonMyeon pun langsung menuju kamarnya mengganti pakaiannya.

"JongIn! Temani Tao dulu!" Suruh sang ibu lagi pada si bungsu yang masih berdiri mematung. Setelahnya Mrs. Kim kembali ke meja makan berkumpul bersama para orang tua.

"Halo Kim Jong In! Senang bertemu denganmu." Sapa Tao pada Jong In.

"KAUU..." Desis JongIn sebal pada namja yang hampir saja ia hancurkan wajahnya.

"Sudah kubilangkan aku akan mendapatkan kakakmu dengan caraku. Jadi, berhentilah mengekang JoonMyeon dan restui kami ADIK IPAR !" Bisik Tao penuh penekanan pada JongIn.

JongIn hanya bisa menggeram kesal sambil mengepalkan tangannya karena ia tak mungkin berbuat keributan disini sekarang. Mereka pun saling men-death glare satu sama lain seolah tatapan mereka dapat memunculkan laser mematikan seperti ultraman.

"Tao? Jjong? Ada apa dengan kalian? Ayo kita ke ruang makan." Ajak JoonMyeon pada kedua namja itu.

'Ingat Huang Zi Tao. Aku tak akan diam saja Kau merebut Hyung yang ku cintai. KIM JOONMYEON HANYA MILIK KIM JONG IN!' Batin JongIn. Ia pun ikut menyusul Hyung-nya menuju ruang makan.

.

.

.  
part 6 nya nunggu modemnya diisi pulsa dulu... wekekekekek

.

.

.

yowez,, gitu aja.. gag maksa review kok.. tapi kalo ada yang review, Alhamdulillah...

.

.

.

.

yasudah... Makasi banyak buat yang nyempetin baca fic hina saya ini...

.

.

Wassalam xD


	6. Chapter 6

Author : Vy

Rated : T to M (PG-17 maybe ?)

Genre : Tentuin sendiri lah xDD

Lenght : Chaptered

Cast :  
Kim Joon Myeon, Kim Jong In, Byun Baek Hyun, Xi Lu Han, Park Chan Yeol, Huang Zi Tao, Bang Yong Guk, Wu Yi Fan / Kris Wu, Oh Se Hun, Lee Sung Yeol, Kim Myung Soo, Yoo Young Jae, Kim Him Chan, Moon Jong Up, And other

Note :  
Habis baca jangan lupa Coment ! Review ! Oyi?  
Kritik dan saran sangat dibutuhkan :D

Warning :  
Yaoi / Shou-ai, Incest, Typo (s), OOC (maybe?), bahasa aneh, cerita membosankan, dan lain sebagainya.  
-inget yaaa.. Ini epep main pair nya KaiHo :D-

Disclaimer :  
Suho punya Kai, Kai punya Suho ! *bllettakk*  
Cast punya Tuhan, orang tua, keluarga, manajemen, dan Fansnya. Tapi Yoochun, Chen, Yongguk, TOP milik gue! Hahahahagz xDD  
Cerita punya gue ! Asli dari otak kurang waras gue !

Yaudah ! Mulai aja lah ! Happy reading :D

.

The Story Begin

.

**Author POV**

'Ceklek'

"CHANYEOL?!" Kaget Luhan setelah pintu apartemennya terbuka.

"Kau darimana saja? Semalam kau tidur dimana? Kau sudah makan?" Luhan menanyai ChanYeol. Sejak kejadian di cafe sore itu, ChanYeol sama sekali tak bertemu dengan Luhan. Bahkan ia tak pulang ke apartementnya bersama Luhan.

"Bukan urusanmu!" Desis ChanYeol membuat Luhan membisu.

"Kau? Marah padaku?" Tanya Luhan lirih.

"Setelah apa yang kau lakukan, kau masih bertanya seperti itu? Apakah otakmu sudah tak berfungsi XI LUHAN?!" Tutur ChanYeol penuh penekanan.

"Aaa..akuu bisa menjelaskan semuanya Yeol. Aku..."

"Kau apa? Kau tak bermaksud menyakiti BaekHyun? Kau dan JongIn sudah lama berhubungan, tetapi kau tak mengatakan pada BaekHyun karna kau takut menyakitinya?! ITU ALASAN KUNO LU !"

"Dengarkan aku dulu Yeol?"

"DENGARKAN APA?! KAU TAK TAHU KAN BETAPA HANCURNYA BAEKHYUN SAAT ITU?" Bentak ChanYeol pada Luhan. Luhan hanya diam menunduk, hatinya sakit! Tapi ChanYeol tak tahu dan memang tak pernah mau tahu. Di otak ChanYeol, hanya BaekHyun lah yang terpenting. Tak peduli bagaimana sikap BaekHyun kepadanya.

"Kau tahu Lu? Hatiku sakit melihatnya terluka seperti itu. Hatiku hancur melihatnya hancur Lu."

"Maafkan aku." Ucap Luhan.

"Setelah kau membuat orang yang ku cintai hancur seperti itu? Aku tak bisa Lu."

"Yeol?"

"Tak usah menyebut namaku lagi! Anggap kita tak pernah bertemu apalagi berteman Lu."

'_Huufftthh..._' Luhan hanya bisa menghela nafas, berharap bisa melepaskan segala sesak yang ada di dadanya. Pelahan ia mengangkat kepalanya yang sedari tadi menunuduk, ia beranikan dirinya menatap ChanYeol, senyum terbaik ia berikan pada ChanYeol.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku mengerti. Aku harap kau bisa menjaga BaekHyun dengan baik."

"Tak usah kau suruh, aku tak akan pergi dari sisi BaekHyun dan akan selalu menjaganya."

"Hee'eemh" gumam Luhan sambil mengangguk.

"Hari ini aku menginap disini, sekaligus membereskan barang-barangku. Aku akan pergi dan mencari tempat tinggal lain. Aku tak bisa tinggal bersama penghianat sepertimu!" Setelah mengatakan hal tersebut, ChanYeol masuk ke kamarnya. Membanting pintu kamarnya dengan sangat keras.

'Brak'

Sakit!

Hati Luhan sangat sakit mendengarnya. Namun, ia hanya bisa tersenyum menerima segalanya.

"AAARRGGGHHH!"

Perih!

Air mata pun tak dapat Luhan bendung lagi. Seiring dengan teriakan ChanYeol, air mata itu pun mengalir dengan deras.

Tersenyum.

Yaa! Luhan hanya mampu tersenyum. Mencoba tegar dengan semua ini.

Pelahan, ia langkahkan kakinya menuju kamarnya yang berada di sebelah kamar ChanYeol. Kakinya berhenti di depan kamar ChanYeol. Ia usap pintu kamar itu sejenak.

'_Kuharap kau bisa mendapatkan kebahagiaanmu setelah ini Yeol_.' Batin Luhan sambil tersenyum.

.

.

.

Malam ini terasa begitu canggung bagi sepasang namja yang sedang berbaring di tempat tidur mereka. JoonMyen sang kakak tidur telentang memandang langit-langit kamarnya. Sedangkan JongIn, ia tidur membelakangi JoonMyeon.

Sejak pertemuan dengan keluarga Mr. Huang selesai, keduanya sama sekali tak bertegur sapa. Bahkan, saling memandang pun tidak.

"Eemm,, Hyung? Kau sudah tidur?" Tanya JongIn memecah keheningan.

"Belum. Kenapa?"

"Soal yang kemarin..." JongIn menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Tak usah dibahas Jjong. Aku tak apa." Jawab JongIn.

JongIn segera berbalik menghadap JoonMyeon, membelai pipi JoonMyeon, membuat JoonMyeon menoleh ke arahnya.

"Percayalah padaku Hyung. Aku dan Luhan tak saling mencintai. Ia yang memintaku untuk berpura-pura menjadi kekasihnya, ia melakukannya untuk mengelabui kedua temannya. Aku mencintaimu Hyung. Sungguh." Jelas JongIn menatap JoonMyeon. JoonMyeon tau adiknya ini tak mungkin berbohong. Tapi, hatinya masih sakit bila mengingat kejadian itu.

"Sudahlah Jjong. Tak usah membahasnya. Aku percaya padamu. Tetapi, jika memang kau dan dia benar saling mencintai pun aku tak apa. Aku siap jika kau meninggalkanku. Karna memang begitulah yang seharusnya terjadi."

JongIn segera mendekap JoonMyeon. Membawa JoonMyeon dalam pelukan hangatnya. JongIn tahu, JoonMyeonnya ini merasakan sakit yang luar biasa. Walaupun ia tak pernah menangis, tetapi sorot matanya terlihat jelas bahwa ia tengah terluka.

"Hyung. Kumohon, percayalah. Aku tak akan meninggalkanmu. Aku milikmu dan Kau milikku ! Tak ada yang bisa merubahnya Hyung." JongIn melepaskan pelukannya sebentar untuk memandang JoonMyeon.

"Aku percaya padamu Jjong. Namun aku tak yakin kita bisa terus seperti ini Jjong. Aku...akuu..." JoonMyeon tak sanggup lagi mengatakannya. Dadanya terlalu sesak.

Chu~

"Jangan katakan hal apapun tentang perpisahan Hyung. Kita sudah berjanji kan, akan menghadapi semuanya bersama?" Ucap JongIn setelah mengecup bibir JoonMyeon.

"Hee'eem." JoonMyeon mengangguk. Lidahnya sungguh kelu, otaknya beku, ia benar-benar tak bisa berpikir sekarang.

JongIn segera memutar tubuhnya telentang, masih dengan sang kakak yang ada dalam pelukannya, hingga tubuhnya berada diatas tubuh JongIn. JongIn mendekap erat JoonMyeon, sedangkan yang didekap hanya menyamankan kepalanya diatas dada JongIn. Terdengar jelas detak jantung JongIn yang amat cepat, seperti detak jantungnya saat ini.

"Tidurlah Hyung. Aku akan memelukmu. Jaljayo." Ucap JongIn lalu mencium puncak kepala sang kakak.

"Ne. Jalja."

.

.

.

"Hoooaaaammhhh." Seorang namja manis berkulit seputih susu menguap dengan lebarnya. Ia mengerjapkan matanya imut, mengembalikan kesadarannya.

"Kau sudah bangun sayang?" Tanya seorang namja tinggi yang memasuki kamarnya, sambil membawa nampan berisi sepiring roti dan segelas susu coklat.

"Eh? Kris Hyung? Aku kesiangan ya? Kenapa kau tak membangunkanku kalau kau ingin sarapan?" Tanya Sehun dengan suara seraknya.

Kris meletakkan makanan yang ia bawa di atas nakas. Kemudian mengambil duduk disebelah Sehun, membantu Sehun untuk duduk.

"Aarrssshhh" Ringis Sehun saat merasakan nyeri di bagian bawahnya. Setelah duduk, ia menyandarkan kepalanya di dada sang kekasih. Sedangkan Kris, mengusap kepala Sehun Lembut, sesekali mengecup puncak kepalanya.

"Apakah masih sakit sayang?" Tanya Kris. SeHun hanya mengangguk sebagai jawabannya. Ia malah menyamankan kepalanya di dada sang kekasih.

"Maafkan aku sayang."

"Aku tak apa Hyung. Sebentar lagi juga hilang sakitnya." Ucap Sehun sambil tersenyum manis.

"Hyuuunngg.." Panggil SeHun manja sambil memainkan jari-jarinya di dada bidang Kris.

"Hmm?"

Chu~

"_Morning kiss_. Hehehe." Ucap Sehun setelah mengecup bibir Kris kilat.

"Kau mulai pintar menggodaku Sehun Wu." Ucap Kris dengan smirk menawan di bibirnya.

"Hey! Margaku 'Oh' bukan 'Wu' tuan Angry Bird!"

"Tetapi margamu akan berubah menjadi 'Wu' sebentar lagi sayang."

"Dasar!" Umpat Sehun sambil memukul lengan Kris manja.

"Hun."

"Hmm?"

"_I Love You_."

"_I Love You too Mr. Angry Bird_."

Chu~

"Aaarrgghh.. Hyuuuunngghhh.." Erang Sehun saat Kris menurunkan ciumannya, menggigit kecil kulit lehernya. Menambah hasil karyanya semalam di tubuh Sehun tercintanya itu.

"Euuunngghhh..."

"Kriii...ssssshhhh..."

Kegiatan panas itupun terus berlanjut. Suara derit kasur pun menjadi backsound kegiatan mereka. Kris semakin menggila saat mendengar Sehun mendesahkan namanya. Tubuh mereka pun sudah sama-sama polos sekarang.

'Ting Tong'

"Eeuunngghh.."

"Aahh.. Kriisshh... Hyuunngg.."

'Ting Tong'

"Aahhh.. Aahhh.. Aaahhhh.. Hyuunngg..."

"Huuunn... Oouuhhssshhh.."

'Ting Tong'

"Aaaaaahhh... _Theeerrreeee Hyuunngghhh.. Deepeerrhhh Eeeuunngghh_..."

"Yyeeesshhh... Eeeuuunngghhh.."

'Ting Tong'

"AAAHHH... KRIIII...SSSHH.."

"OOHH.. SeHuuunn.."

'Ting Tong'

Bel apartment mereka terus berbunyi. Namun, mereka malah sibuk menstabilkan nafas mereka.

'Ting Tong'

"Hyung! Sebaiknya kau bukakan pintu sekarang. Dia datang pagi sekali, pasti ada hal penting." Pinta Sehun dengan susah payah.

"Oke sayang. Kau pakai bajumu sekarang."

"Hyung?"

"Ada apa sayang?"

"Kau yakin mau menemui tamu kita dengan keadaan naked?" Tanya Sehun dengan wajah poker face setelah melihat Kris yang langsung berjalan ke depan tanpa berpakaian terlebih dahulu.

"Hehehe. Aku lupa." Sehun pun memutar bola matanya malas. Setelah keduanya berpakaian, Kris langsung membukakan pintu.

'Ceklek'

"Annyeong Kris."

"Luhan? Silahkan masuk." Kris mempersilahkan Luhan, sang tamu untuk masuk dan duduk di kursi tamu mereka.

"Siapa... Oohh! Luhan Hyung! Annyeong."

"Annyeong Sehun. Apakah aku mengganggu kalian?" Tanya Luhan pada Sehun.

"Tidak Hyung. Hyung, mau minum apa? Aku buatkan ya?" Tawar Sehun.

"Air putih saja Sehun."

"Baiklah."

Sehun pergi meninggalkan Kris dan Luhan berdua. Keadaan menjadi hening. Luhan terus menundukkan kepalanya membuat Kris heran akan keadaan temannya ini.

"Ini minuman mu Hyung." Bahkan suara Sehun pun tak membuatnya bergeming. Ia terus menunduk dengan pandangan mata kosong.

"Luhan Hyung?" Panggil Sehun sekali lagi.

"Aahh! Ne?" Sahut Luhan.

"Minumlah dulu. Sepertinya kau kurang sehat. Aku akan membuatkan sarapan dulu untukmu. Kris Hyung, temani Luhan Hyung ne?"

"Tak usah repot Sehun. Aku hanya ingin minta tolong pada kalian." Perkataan Luhan membuat Sehun duduk kembali.

"Kau kenapa Lu? Apa ada masalah?" Tanya Kris.

"Bolehkah aku menginap disini untuk sementara? Sampai aku mendapatkan pekerjaan dan tempat tinggal yang baru."

"Memangnya pekerjaan dan apartment lamamu kenapa Lu?" Tanya Kris. Luhan tak menjawab, ia hanya terus menunduk. Membuat Kris dan Sehun heran dan khawatir terhadap keadaannya.

"Apartment kami cuma 2 kamar Lu. 1 kamar untukku dan Sehun, kamar satunya milik sepupuku MinSeok Hyung yang sekarang sedang dinas ke Taipei.. Bagaimana kalau kau menginap di apartment teman Sehun saja?"

"Iya Hyung. Kalau kau disini, kau akan tidur dimana? Lebih baik menginap di apartment YoungJae saja bagaimana? Apartment YoungJae bersebelahan dengan kami kok Hyung."

"Apakah tak merepotkan Sehun?"

"Sebentar, aku tanyakan dulu padanya." Sehun berlari mengambil ponselnya dan mengetikkan pesan pada YoungJae.

'Ting Tong'

"Pasti YoungJae. Aku mengiriminya sms, menyuruhnya datang kemari."

Sehun berlari menuju pintu depan.

"Ada apa kau menyuruhku datang kemari pagi-pagi Sehun?! Tak tahukah kau aku masih mengantuk?!" Tanya YoungJae sebal. Ia datang masih dengan menggunakan piyama tidurnya yang bergambar babi dan sandal tidur berhiaskan kepala monyet. Menandakan dia masih tidur saat Sehun mengirimkan sms padanya.

"Aku ingin kau menolong kami. Kau masuklah dulu."

YoungJae berjalan gontai dengan mata setengah terpejam menuju ruang tamu.

"Lho? Luhan Hyung?" Kaget YoungJae melihat Luhan ada disana.

"Duduklah Jae." Kris menyuruh YongJae duduk terlebih dahulu.

"_To the point_ Jae. Bisakah kau membantu Luhan Hyung? Bisakah Luhan Hyung tinggal denganmu untuk sementara waktu?" Ucap Sehun.

"Luhan Hyung mau menginap di apartmentku? Apa itu benar Hyung."

"Benar Jae. Bisakah kau membantuku? Untuk sementara waktu saja." Pinta Luhan.

"Benarkah? Yessss.. Akhirnya aku mempunyai teman yang tinggal denganku. Hahahaha." Pekik YoungJae kegirangan. Maklum saja, dia bosan harus tinggal sendiri.

"Tak masalah kau mau menginap berapa lama Hyung. Tinggalah bersamaku selama yang kau inginkan."

"Terima kasih Jae. Maafkan aku telah merepotkanmu."

"Tak apa Hyung. Aku senang bisa membantumu. Kalau begitu, kita pergi sekarang. Hyung pasti butuh istirahat, terlihat sekali wajahmu pucat."

"Baiklah. Sehun, Kris, terima kasih. Maaf pagi-pagi sudah mengganggu kalian." Ucap Luhan sembari tersenyum. Sehun datang menghampirinya dan memeluk Luhan.

"Tak apa Hyung. Jika kau ada masalah, atau kau butuh bantuan kami, kami bertiga siap membantu Hyung." Ucap Sehun yang membuat Luhan tersenyum.

"Terima kasih." Ucap Luhan.

"Baiklah. Kami pergi sekarang. Ayo Hyung, aku bantu membawa barang-barangmu." Ajak YoungJae. Mereka berdua pun pergi meninggalkan Kris dan Sehun.

"Sepertinya ini ada hubungannya dengan JongIn, ChanYeol, serta BaekHyun." Ucap Sehun sambil memandang pintu depan apartmentnya.

"Sok tahu sekali kau sayang." Ucap Kris sambil mencubit hidung mancung Sehun gemas.

"Auuww! Kau tahu kalau aku tak pernah salah dengan feelingku tuan Wu!"

"Iya iya sayang. Semoga ketakutanmu itu tak terjadi. Semoga semua baik-baik saja."

"Semoga." Jawab Sehun.

.

.

.

"Hooaaaammhh"

ChanYeol menguap dengan lebarnya. Matanya mengerjap berulang kali agar kesadarannya cepat kembali. Matanya melirik kearah jam weker di sebelahnya.

"Masih jam 7 pagi." Gumamnya.

Ia berjalan malas keluar kamarnya. Ie menoleh ke kamar yang berada di sebelahnya.

"Tumben belum bangun?" Gumamnya. Ia berjalan kembali menuju ruang makan untuk mengambil minum. Ternyata di meja makan sudah tersedia nasi dan bermacam lauk pauk.

"Hmm, mungkin ia sudah berangkat ke kampus. Tapi, pagi sekali?" Gumamnya heran. Luhan memang paling susah untuk bangun pagi. Tapi sekarang? Bahkan ia sudah menyiapkan sarapan dalam jumlah banyak untunya.

"Sudahlah, lebih baik aku siap-siap. Pulang kerja, aku akan langsung berpamitan dengannya." Ia pun mandi dan bersiap-siap tanpa memakan sarapannya. Gengsi mungkin?

.

.

.

"BlackJjooonnggg! Cepatlah! 45 menit lagi kuliahku segera dimulai." Pekik JoonMyeon sambil memakai sepatunya.

"Kau ribut sekali Hyung! Sudah tau ada kuliah pagi, kau malah tak tidur semalaman. Padahal kuliahku masih dimulai 2 jam lagi. Hooaammhh." Cerocos JongIn sambil menguap. Gara-gara obrolan semalam, keduanya tak bisa tidur sama sekali.

"Aiissshh... Memangnya gara-gara siapa aku tak bisa tidur begini Kim Jong Black?!"

'Ting Tong'

"Hhhaaahhh.. Siapa lagi pagi-pagi begini datang kerumah orang! Menyebalkan!"

'Ceklek'

"Pagi JunMaHao"

"Zi Tao? Pagi.. Mengapa kau pagi-pagi sekali datang kemari?" Tanya JoonMyeon setelah membukakan pintu.

"Menjemputmu." Jawab Tao sambil tersenyum manis.

"Siapa yang... Oohh, kau." Ucap JongIn malas setelah mengetahui siapa yang datang.

JoonMyeon bingung harus bagaimana sekarang. Terlihat jelas di raut wajahnya yang terlihat sangat gugup. Ia akhirnya menarik JongIn masuk ke kamarnya, sebelumnya ia menyuruh Tao untuk duduk di ruang tamu terlebih dahulu.

"Kenapa tak kau usir saja dia Hyung?" Tanya JongIn.

"Mana mungkin aku mengusirnya bodoh. Kau mau Umma dan Appa marah padaku?"

"Tapi Hyuuunnggg..."

Chu~

"Aku milikmu, Kau milikku. Ingat? Kau percaya padaku kan? Sekarang lanjutkan saja tidurmu, kau bilang kuliahmu masih 2 jam lagi kan? Nanti pulang kuliah aku akan menunggumu. Kita pulang bersama."

"Baiklah. Tapi malam ini, kau harus membayar semuanya Hyung." Ucap JongIn yang dihadiahi pukulan manis dikepalanya.

"Baik baik. Terserah kau. Sekarang aku berangkat ya."

"Hati-hati Hyung. Jangan terlalu dekat dengannya!"

"Ne." Setelah berpamitan dengan JongIn, JoonMyeon menemui Tao yang ada di ruang tamu.

"Ayo Tao. Kita berangkat sekarang."

"Aahh! Ne Hyung."

.

.

.

"ChanYeol!"

"Aahh! ShinDong Hyung. Wae?"

"Apa kau tadi bertemu dengan Luhan di kampus?" Tanya pemuda sedikit tambun itu pada ChanYeol.

"Aku tak ada jadwal kuliah hari ini Hyung. Di apartement pun aku tak bertemu dengannya. Ada apa?" Tanya ChanYeol pada pemuda yang diketahui adalah atasannya ini.

"Tidak. Tadi pagi-pagi sekali dia datang dan menyerahkan surat pengunduran dirinya padaku. Dia juga menitipkan surat ini untukmu." ShinDong menyerahkan amplop yang berisi surat untuk ChanYeol.

"Dia bilang, ia tak lagi tinggal bersamamu, makanya dia menitipkan surat itu padaku. Aku khawatir padanya. Wajahnya terlihat sangat pucat saat datang kemari tadi." Lanjut ShinDong, ChanYeol hanya diam membisu, hanya memandangi surat dari Luhan.

"Yeol!"

"Ne Hyung?"

"Apapun masalah kalian, selesaikanlah baik-baik. Jangan sampai masalah kalian merusak hubungan baik kalian. Kalian berdua sudah kuanggap sebagai adikku sendiri. Aku ingin yang terbaik untuk kalian berdua." Ucap ShinDong sambil menepuk pundak ChanYeol.

"Ne Hyung. Aku akan membaca suratnya nanti dan akan meminta penjelasannya saat bertemu dengannya. Terima kasih Hyung." Jawab ChanYeol sebelum akhirnya ia kembali bekerja dan ShinDong kembali ke ruangannya.

.

.

.

"APAAAA?!" Teriak 2 orang itu heboh di kelas mereka yang menyebabkan mahasiswa lainnya mendelik kearah mereka.

"Haaiiissshh.. Ekspresi kalian benar-benar berlebihan." Ucap JoonMyeon pada dua orang yang tadi berteriak itu.

"Jadi kau dijodohkan dengan Tao? Anak panda itu? Apa itu benar?" Tanya SungYeol tak percaya. JoonMyeon hanya mengangguk.

"Lalu, JongIn bagaimana? Bukankah dia tak suka dengannya?" Kali ini HimChan yang bertanya.

"Jelas ia tak terima. Tapi kalian tahu sendiri kan bagaimana Appaku itu. Siapa yang bisa melawannya." Jawab JoonMyeon dengan nada pasrah.

"Aku masih tak percaya." Ucap SungYeol sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. Sungguh, berita yang dibawa JoonMyeon pagi ini benar-benar mengejutkan kedua sahabatnya ini.

"Sepertinya keputusan ayahmu akan membawa masalah besar setelah ini." HimChan berucap dengan gaya sok tahunya.

"Kau semakin membuatku pusing Him." Ucap JoonMyeon sembari menenggelamkan kepalanya pada lipatan tangannya diatas meja.

"Tenanglah Joon, aku dan SungYeol akan selalu disampingmu."

"Hmm, aku tahu kalian memang sahabat terbaikku." Ucap JoonMyeon sambil tersenyum pada HimChan dan SungYeol.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**part 6 update...**

.

.

.

**maap kaihonya dikit, gag tau napa pas bikin part 6 ini yang ada di otakku malah Krishun.. wekekekekekk...**

.

.

**makasi buat yang mau baca... part 7nya uda jadi kok, kalo nganggur baru update... wehehehe**

.

.

**yawess,, review jangan lupa yaaa...**

.

.

** wassalam xDD**


	7. Chapter 7

Author : Vy

Rated : T to M (PG-17 maybe ?)

Genre : Tentuin sendiri lah xDD

Lenght : Chaptered

Cast :  
Kim Joon Myeon, Kim Jong In, Byun Baek Hyun, Xi Lu Han, Park Chan Yeol, Huang Zi Tao, Bang Yong Guk, Wu Yi Fan / Kris Wu, Oh Se Hun, Lee Sung Yeol, Kim Myung Soo, Yoo Young Jae, Kim Him Chan, Moon Jong Up, And other

Note :  
Habis baca jangan lupa Coment ! Review ! Oyi?  
Kritik dan saran sangat dibutuhkan :D

Warning :  
Yaoi / Shou-ai, Incest, Typo (s), OOC (maybe?), bahasa aneh, cerita membosankan, dan lain sebagainya.  
-inget yaaa.. Ini epep main pair nya KaiHo :D-

Disclaimer :  
Suho punya Kai, Kai punya Suho ! *bllettakk*  
Cast punya Tuhan, orang tua, keluarga, manajemen, dan Fansnya. Tapi Yoochun, Chen, Yongguk, TOP milik gue! Hahahahagz xDD  
Cerita punya gue ! Asli dari otak kurang waras gue !

Yaudah ! Mulai aja lah ! Happy reading :D

.

The Story Begin

.

**Author POV**

"APAA?!" Ekspresi yang sama ditunjukkan YoungJae saat JongIn bercerita tentang yang dialaminya akhir-akhir ini.

"Ekspresimu sungguh berlebihan Jae!" Ucap JongIn malas.

"Jadi kau berpura-pura pacaran dengan Luhan Hyung dan JoonMyeon Hyung mengetahuinya? Lalu JoonMyeon Hyung dijodohkan dengan anak panda yang hampir kau tonjok itu? Aisssshh,, mengapa kisah cintamu makin rumit begini Jjong? Ckckckck." Ucap YoungJae prihatin akan nasib kawannya ini. Dari semua kawan JongIn, hanya YoungJae lah yang mengetahui bagaimana hubungan dia dengan JoonMyeon yang sebenarnya. Dan YoungJae hanya diam saja, dia beranggapan _'tak ada yang salah dengan cinta kalian. Karna Tuhan yang memberikan perasaan itu dan Tuhan pasti memiliki maksud tersendiri dalam rencananya_'. Itulah anggapan YoungJae akan kisah cinta JongIn.

"Hmm. Hyung-ku memergoki kami saat sedang 'berakting' di Cafe saat itu. Dan yaa, ia dijodohkan dengan Huang Zi Tao. Aku pusing Jae, kau tau kan aku sangat membencinya. Sifat percaya dirinya yang berlebihan membuatku muak Jae."

"Bersabarlah Jjong. Aku yakin ada rencana dibalik ini semua." Ucap YoungJae sambil menepuk pundak JongIn, memberi kekuatan untuk sahabatnya ini.

"Hhmm.. Eeh Jae?! Luhan Hyung tak cerita apapun padamu?"

"Tidak. Yang kutahu dia hanya bercerita tentang masalah kalian di Cafe saat itu. Untuk penyebab dia tinggal di tempatku, dia bilang kalau dia bermasalah dengan ChanYeol. Hanya itu."

"Kau tahu Jjong, sampai saat aku tinggal tadi, Luhan Hyung hanya melamun. Wajahnya pucat. Benar-benar mengkhawatirkan." Sambung YoungJae.

"ChanYeol memang keterlaluan. Apakah ia tak bisa melihat ketulusan dari sahabatnya itu. Bodoh." Ucap JongIn pada YoungJae.

"Hmm.. Kisah kalian benar-benar rumit. Cinta kalian tak lagi bersegi, tetapi bercabang-cabang. Seperti dalam drama. Jika aku memiliki banyak uang, maka aku tak segan-segan menjadikan kisahmu ini sebagai serial drama. Hahaha."

"Sialan kau Jae." Jawab JongIn sambil tersenyum. Setidaknya, sahabatnya ini masih bisa menghiburnya disaat kalut seperti ini.

.

.

.

.

.

"Joon, kami duluan ya." Pamit SungYeol dan HimChan bersamaan.

"Ya ya ya, bersenang-senanglah dengan kekasih kalian." Jawab JoonMyeon pura-pura sebal dengan kawannya ini.

"Bukankah kau juga memiliki kekasih. Oh! Calon tunangan malah." Ejek HimChan pada JoonMyeon.

"Benar! Jadi cobalah bersenang-senang juga dengan Zi Tao-mu itu wahai JoonMaHao. Sepertinya dia orang yang cukup romantis." Sambung SungYeol.

"Berhenti bicara atau sepatuku akan mencium bibir kalian yang seksi itu." Ucap JoonMyeon sambil mengancam mereka.

"Hahaha. Iya iya. Yasudah. Kami pergi. Bye." Pamit Himchan. Mereka pun meninggalkan JoonMyeon sendirian di kelasnya.

_'Huufftthh_'

JoonMyeon mendesah malas. Setelah selesai membereskan barangnya, ia tidak langsung meninggalkan kelasnya, ia malah duduk bersandar sambil memejamkan matanya.

"Apa kabar Kim JoonMyeon?" Suara berat itu mengagetkan JoonMyeon.

"Yong..YongGuk?" Jawab JoonMyeon. Matanya membelalak lebar setelah tahu suara siapa yang menyadarkannya.

"Kau semakin manis saja JoonMyeon." Ucap Yongguk sambil mendekati JoonMyeon.

"Ya ya, terima kasih. Apa yang ingin kau lakukan?" Tanya JoonMyeon santai. Tapi wajahnya menunnjukkan kalau dia sedang gugup saat ini.

"Aku tadi melihatmu sendirian. Tak bolehkah aku menemani sahabatku ini, hm?" Jawab Yongguk sambil membelai pipi JoonMyeon. JoonMyeon hanya bisa menelan ludahnya kasar.

"Tak usah takut Joon. Aku hanya ingin menemanimu. Apa hanya adikmu saja yang boleh menemanimu? Eh?! Aku salah. Kekasih. Tetapi dia adikmu? Lalu mana yang benar? Kekasih? Adik? Atau keduanya?" Ucap Yongguk sambil menyeringai lebar.

"Jangan ikut campur masalahku tuan Bang. Itu urusanku." Jawab JoonMyeon ketus. Ia membuang muka, takut akan tatapan tajam Yongguk.

"Ow... JoonMyeon-ku yang manis ini sudah belajar ketus rupanya. Tenanglah, aku masih menyimpan rahasia ini rapat-rapat."

"Tetapi, jika saatnya tiba, maka aku akan membeberkan semua rahasia kalian. Dan Kau! Akan menjadi milikku sayang." Yongguk menyambung perkataannya. JoonMyeon yang sedari tadi membuang muka, kini menatap tajam mata Yongguk. Ia sungguh tak menyangka kalau -mantan- sahabatnya ini benar-benar berubah.

"Apa maumu sebenarnya?!"

"Kau tanya apa mauku? Sejak dulu mauku hanya Kau Kim JoonMyeon. Tapi kau menolakku dan lebih menyakitkan lagi, kau berpacaran dengan adikmu sendiri. Sungguh diluar dugaanku."

"Kau tau aku menyayangimu, kau sahabatku Yongguk."

"Tapi aku ingin lebih Joon!" Bentak Yongguk. Ia mencengkram pipi JoonMyeon hingga membuat JoonMyeon meringis.

"Lepaskan aku Bang Yongguk!"

"Dengar! Hentikan semua permainanmu tuan Bang. Lupakan semua masalah kita, dan mulai semua dari awal. Sebelum semua menjadi semakin rumit." Kata JoonMyeon tegas. Sungguh, kepalanya mau pecah memikirkan kisah hidupnya ini. Mulai dari kisah cintanya dengan sang adik, perjodohannya yang tiba-tiba dengan adik kelasnya sendiri, belum lagi masalah lamanya dengan Yongguk yang tak kunjung usai.

"JoonMyeon! Kau belum pulang juga?" Panggil SungYeol yang sedang berdiri bersama MyungSoo di depan pintu kelasnya. JonnMyeon sungguh berterima kasih pada sahabatnya yang datang tepat waktu ini.

"JongIn masih ada kuliah. Zi Tao juga ada kegiatan dengan teman-teman wushu-nya. Tunggu aku Yeol." JoonMyeon hendak menyusul kedua temannya itu. Namun Yongguk menggenggam pergelangan tangan JoonMyeon.

"Ingat Joon. Aku tak akan berhenti sampai apa yang aku inginkan terpenuhi." Bisik Yongguk, ia pun langsung pergi setelah mengancam JoonMyeon.

"Kau tak apa? Dia tak berbuat apapun kan?" Tanya SungYeol khawatir. Dari semua kawan JoonMyeon, hanya SungYeol yang tahu, setakut apa JoonMyeon pada YongGuk. Ia juga pernah memergoki YongGuk menyeret paksa JoonMyeon seperti penculik. SungYeol yang melihatnya, langsung saja memanggil mereka dan langsung membawa JoonMyeon pergi dari YongGuk. Sejak saat itu, SungYeol selalu melindungi JoonMyeon dari YongGuk, walaupun ia tak tahu akar permasalahan yang sebenarnya antara JoonMyeon dengan YongGuk.

"Tak apa. Kalian datang disaat yang tepat. Terima kasih." Ucap JoonMyeon berterima kasih pada sepasang kekasih ini.

"Sambil menunggu JongIn, kita ke cafe saja. Sepertinya kau butuh sesuatu untuk menenangkan pikiranmu." Tawar SungYeol pada JoonMyeon.

"Asal kau mentraktirku, maka hati dan pikiranku ini akan tenang Myung." Jawab JoonMyeon sambil tersenyum. Setidaknya dia harus tersenyum supaya kedua temannya ini tak semakin khawatir padanya.

"Dasar kau! Manusia gratisan!" Ejek Sungyeol pada JoonMyeon.

"Dalam hidup, kita harus selalu mencari keuntungan Yeol. Lagipula kekasihmu saja tak keberatan." Jawab JoonMyeon cuek.

"Dasar." Cibir SungYeol. MyungSoo hanya menanggapinya dengan tertawa kecil. Pemandangan seperti ini sudah biasa ia lihat.

Mereka bertiga pun pergi ke cafe tempat mereka biasa menghabiskan waktu. Setidaknya, berada didekat teman-temannya, JoonMyeon merasa aman dan tenang.

.

.

.

.

.

Di apartment sederhana itu, seorang namja manis nampak duduk bersandar di sofa. Tangannya memegang sebuah pigura kecil dimana ada foto 2 bocah kecil dengan tinggi berbeda didalamnya.

"Andai kita tak pernah keluar dari panti, apakah kisah kita bisa berakhir bahagia?" Luhan, namja manis itu bergumam lirih.

Pikirannya melayang saat pertama kali ia bertemu ChanYeol di panti asuhan mereka dulu, di China.

**_Flashback_**

"Huaaaaaaaaaaa, Mama.. Baba.. ChanYeol merindukan kalian. Mengapa kalian tak mengajak ChanYeol sampai sekarang. ChanYeol ingin ikut Mama dan Baba. Huaaaaaaaaaa." Nampak seorang bocah kecil berumur sekitar 6 tahun menangis di sebuah taman. Tubuhnya masih terbalut perban. Ia baru saja mengalami kecelaaan yang menewaskan kedua orang tuanya. Sehingga sekarang, ia dirawat di sebuah panti asuhan, karna memang ia tak memiliki keluarga lain selain orang tuanya.

Ia terus menangis merindukan kedua orang tuanya. Tangisnya tiba-tiba berhenti saat ada seorang bocah kecil menyodorkan sebuah lollipop raksasa dihadapannya.

"Kalau LuHan sedih, biasanya LuHan akan memakan permen ini. Makanlah." Ucap bocah bernama Luhan itu sambil menyodorkan lollipop besar yang berwarna-warni itu dihadapan ChanYeol.

"Ini untukku?" Tanya ChanYeol. LuHan menanggukkan kepalanya imut dan tersenyum manis.

"Xie Xie." Ucap ChanYeol riang. Ia melupakan kesedihannya seketika. Sungguh, mood seorang bocah memang cepat sekali berubah.

"Namaku LuHan. Xi LuHan. Kau siapa?"

"Aku Park ChanYeol. Panggil saja ChanYeol." Jawab ChanYeol sambil terus memakan permennya.

"ChanYeol? Namamu tak seperti nama orang China?" Tanya Luhan yang bingung dengan nama ChanYeol.

"Babaku orang Korea, Mamaku orang China Lu."

"Ooh, begitu."

"He'em" ChanYeol menganggukkan kepalanya masih dengan mulut yang sibuk dengan lollipopnya.

"ChanYeol jangan bersedih lagi ya. Mulai sekarang, Luhan adalah teman Chanyeol. Dan Luhan akan selalu bersama ChanYeol, melindungi ChanYeol." Ucap Luhan kecil sambil tersenyum manis.

"ChanYeol juga janji akan terus bersama LuHan. _Best Friend Forever_?" Jawab ChanYeol sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

"_Best Friend Forever._" Jawab Luhan sambil membalas uluran tangan ChanYeol.

Mereka pun menghabiskan hari itu dengan bermain dan tertawa bersama.

**_Flashback end_**

Luhan tersenyum manis saat mengingat kenangan mereka. Jari lentiknya masih setia mengusap pigura tersebut. Senyumnya mengembang sempurna, tetapi tidak dengan air matanya yang terus menerus mengalir.

"Semuanya berbeda. Berubah. Kau dan aku, sudah sama-sama dewasa sekarang." Gumamnya lirih. Sangat lirih. Dadanya teramat sesak.

"Aku hanya ingin kau bahagia. Walaupun dengan kau membenciku. Karna aku, mencintaimu." Gumamnya lagi.

Ia tertawa miris mengingat 'rencana' yang dilakukannya bersama JongIn. Ia sadar, rencananya itu akan membuat ChanYeol membencinya. Namun baginya, 'apapun asal ChanYeol mendapatkan keinginannya'. Walaupun itu mengorbankan dirinya sendiri.

"Semoga apa yang aku lakukan bersama JongIn, membuat si cantik itu sadar dan menerima cintamu."

.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi? Kau sudah bertunangan?" Tanya seorang namja bermata sipit itu dengan kencangnya, membuat pengunjung di kantin menoleh kearahnya.

"Jangan keras-keras BaekHyun! Aku belum bertunangan, tapi akan!." Ucap namja tampan berwajah seram ini pada temannya, BaekHyun.

"Tak kusangka, kemajuanmu cepat sekali. Aku jadi iri padamu Tao. Huuuffftthh..." Keluh BaekHyun pada Tao.

"Itu juga karna Baba-ku adalah Kolega bisnis Appa JoonMyeon. Yasudah, aku manfaatkan saja hubungan kerja mereka. Kau sendiri? Bagaimana?"

"Huuuffftthh... Aku tak tahu. Dia seperti semakin menghindariku. Bahkan dia bilang kalau dia sudah berpacaran dengan Luhan. Aneh bukan? Padahal kau bilang...?" Jawab BaekHyun pada Tao.

"Sepertinya ia dan Luhan hanya berpra-pura. Lalu, apa rencanamu?"

"Aku tak tahu. Kau bantulah aku Tao. Aku benar-benar masih tak percaya dengan apa yang kulihat kemarin." Keluh BaekHyun lagi. Ia memasang wajah memelasnya, berharap Tao mau membantunya.

"Aaaahhh.. Aku sudah menduga itu Baek. Kau mudah sekali menyerah. Huuuuffftthh..." Ejek Tao saat melihat wajah memelas BaekHyun.

"Tak usah mengejekku. Kau mau membantuku tidak?!" Ketus BaekHyun sambil memutar bola matanya.

"Tenang... Aku bahkan sudah memiliki rencana BaekHyun." Ucap Tao dengan smirk menghiasi bibirnya.

"Kau memang teman yang bisa diandalkan Tao."

"Tentu! Toh jika JongIn menjadi milikmu, maka aku bisa dengan leluasa bersama JoonMyeon Hyung." Ucap Tao. Mereka pun ber-high five sebelum menjalankan misi mereka. Entah apa yang mereka pikirkan. Namun sepertinya, smirk di bibir mereka bukanlah pertanda baik.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jjong, aku duluan. Sepupuku dan tunangannya menungguku." Pamit YoungJae pada JongIn.

"Adik sepupumu akan segera bertunangan. Kau kapan?" Tanya JongIn setengah mengejek.

"Jangan mengejekku Dark Chocolate! Tutup mulutmu itu, atau akan kuadukan kau ke Hyung-mu dengan tuduhan pengejekan!." Sungut YoungJae.

"Hahaha. Baik baik. Yasudah, aku juga mau menyusul Hyung-ku. Berhati-hatilah."

"Oke!" YoungJae pun pergi meninggalkan kelasnya dengan terburu-buru.

JongIn berjalan malas menuju cafe dimana Hyung-nya berada sekarang. Mata kuliah hari ini semakin merusak moodnya yang memang sudah buruk dari kemarin.

"Halo Kim JongIn." Sapa seseorang dengan suara beratnya, membuat JongIn menghentikan langkahnya.

Terlihat lelaki tersebut bersandar di dinding dengan gayanya yang santai, tetapi matanya menatap tajam JongIn.

"Bang YongGuk?" Tanyanya pada lelaki tersebut.

"Oh! Ternyata kau masih mengingatku. Bagaimana kabarmu JongIn?" Jawab lelaki tersebut dengan nada dingin.

"Apa maumu? Tak puaskah kau mengganggu kami?" Tanya JongIn dengam nada tak kalah dingin.

"Wowowo! Sabar adik manis. Aku hanya ingin mengingatkan agar kau selalu waspada. Karena rupanya, sainganmu bertambah satu orang lagi."

"Diamlah! Jangan campuri kehidupan kami lagi."

"Aku tak berniat mencampuri hidup kalian. Aku hanya ingin merebut JoonMyeonku kembali."

"Jangan harap!" Ketus JongIn. Ia geram akan sifat kakak kelas semasa SMA-nya ini yang sangat terobsesi dengan kakaknya itu.

"Tenang. Aku akan membantumu, menyingkirkan tunangan kakakmu itu." Ucap Yongguk. JongIn diam. Ia merasakan ini bukan pertanda baik baginya. Ia bahkan merasakan hal yang lebih buruk akan segera terjadi.

"Setelah pertunangan itu batal, maka bersiaplah. Rahasia kalian akan segera terbongkar, dan Hyung-mu, akan menjadi milikku." Sambungnya dengan smirk yang merekah dibibirnya.

JongIn yang geram hanya bisa diam mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Ia tak mungkin melawannya. Jika melawannya, maka sama saja JongIn ingin rahasianya tersebar luaskan. Tidak.

"Jangan terlalu percaya diri tuang Bang Yongguk. Apapun yang akan kau lakukan, Hyung-ku akan terus bersamaku. Dan kau, akan mendapatkan balasannya. Ingat itu." Ucap JongIn kemudian melangkah pergi dengan emosi yang menyelimuti dirinya.

"Hah! Dasar!" Cibir Yongguk. Ia hanya memandang kepergian Yongguk dengan tatapan meremehkan.  
.

.

.

.

.

.

part 8 nya kapan-kapan aja di sharenya.. hauhahahahaa

.

.

.

kalo praktek buat tuga akhir ini selese, pasti aku share.. huehehehe

.

.

.

special thank buat mbak DEPO.. aaaahh,, akhirmya aku uda gag galau lagi.. makasii buat ide dan sarannya.. *hug*

buat SomeOne98Line juga,, makasi sarannya :)

.

.

.

males ngetik note.. pokoknya makasi buat yang baca, baik dengan atau tanpa review..

.

.

.

wassalam xDD


	8. Chapter 8

Author : Vy

Rated : T to M

Genre : Tentuin sendiri lah xDD

Lenght : Chaptered

Cast :  
Kim Joon Myeon, Kim Jong In, Byun Baek Hyun, Xi Lu Han, Park Chan Yeol, Huang Zi Tao, Bang Yong Guk, Wu Yi Fan / Kris Wu, Oh Se Hun, Lee Sung Yeol, Kim Myung Soo, Yoo Young Jae, Kim Him Chan, Moon Jong Up, And other

Note :  
Habis baca jangan lupa Coment ! Review ! Oyi?  
Kritik dan saran sangat dibutuhkan :D

Warning :  
Yaoi / Shou-ai, Incest, Typo (s), OOC (maybe?), bahasa aneh, cerita membosankan, dan lain sebagainya.  
-inget yaaa.. Ini epep main pair nya KaiHo :D-

Disclaimer :  
Suho punya Kai, Kai punya Suho ! *bllettakk*  
Cast punya Tuhan, orang tua, keluarga, manajemen, dan Fansnya. Tapi Yoochun, Chen, Yongguk, TOP milik gue! Hahahahagz xDD  
Cerita punya gue ! Asli dari otak kurang waras gue !

Yaudah ! Mulai aja lah ! Happy reading :D

.

The Story Begin

.

Author POV

Suasana pagi hari ini terlihat cukup cerah, membuat para penduduk kota ini melakukan aktifitasnya dengan penuh semangat. Sama seperti dua orang yang sedang melakukan aktifitasnya ini

"Eeuunngghh... JongIIINNN"

"Yeesss My Joon."

Hanya desahan dan suara derit kasur yang terdengar di ruangan tersebut. Bahkan suara desahan mereka pun terdengar sampai di luar kamar.

Mereka tak takut ketahuan?

Tenang. Karna kedua orang tua mereka sedang melakukan dinas ke Thailand. Sedangkan Maid dirumah mereka, hanya peduli dan fokus pada pekerjaan masing-masing.

"I wanna... Aahhh.. JJOOONNGG...!"

"Ouusshh,, Hyuunngghhh..."

Suara teriakan dan erangan itu menjadi penutup kegiatan pagi mereka.

Sambil mengatur nafasnya, si namja tampan berbaring terlentang dengan tangan kiri memeluk dan membelai rambut si namja manis dengan sayang. Sedangkan Si namja manis itu tidur menyamping memeluk si tampan. Keringat yang membanjiri tubuh mereka tak membuat JoonMyeon, si namja manis, risih. Ia malah menghirup dalam-dalam aroma tubuh JongIn. Aroma yang paling ia suka.

"Hyung?" Panggil JongIn

"Hm?"

"Aku kemarin bertemu dengan YongGuk." Ucap JongIn. JoonMyeon diam, menunggu adiknya ini meneruskan ucapannya.

"Ia mengancam akan menyingkirkan Zi Tao." Lanjut JongIn.

"Menyingkirkan Tao?" Ucap JoonMyeon bingung. Keningnya berkerut. Ia tak mengerti mengapa YongGuk mengancam adiknya dengan ancaman yang pasti akan disetujui adiknya.

"He'em. Setelah menyingkirkan Tao..." JongIn menggantungkan ucapannya. JoonMyeon semakin bingung. Jantungnya berdetak. Feelingnya berkata, kalau ini bukanlah hal yang baik.

"Ia akan membongkar semuanya?" Tanya JoonMyeon.

"Yap. Bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Dia juga mengancamku dengan ancaman yang sama Jjong."

"Kau bertemu dengannya juga? Kau tak diapa-apakan kan Hyung?" Cemas JongIn.

"Dia mendatangiku saat aku di kelas sendirian. Beruntung SungYeol dan MyungSoo tiba-tiba datang." Jelas JoonMyeon pada JongIn. Ia merasa tak enak karna membuat adik tercintanya ini khawatir.

"Tapi yang aku heran. Kenapa dia membawa-bawa Zi Tao dalam masalah ini?" Lanjut JoonMyeon.

"Tentu saja karna Tao adalah orang yang dijodohkan denganmu. Dia benar-benar terobsesi padamu Hyung. Dia nampak seperti seorang psikopat."

"Kau berlebihan sekali."

"Kau masih membelanya Hyung? Haaiisshh." Dengus JongIn tak terima.

"Bagaimanapun dia dulu sahabatku BlackJjong. Aku hanya ingin dia kembali menjadi Yongguk yang dulu. Yongguk sahabatku." Ucap JoonMyeon. Pikirannya menerawang ke masa-masa saat dia dan Yongguk adalah sepasang sahabat baik. Ingin JoonMyeon kembali mengulang masa-masa itu. Tapi bagaimana caranya? JoonMyeon pun tak tahu.

"Ya ya ya. Semoga dia bisa kembali menjadi Yongguk yang dulu dan tak mengganggu kita lagi." Ucap JongIn ketus. Cemburu mungkin?

"Aaahhh,, Kau cemburu?" Ejek JoonMyeon.

"Memangnya salah?" JongIn berucap dengan nada sebal. JoonMyeon pun hanya tertawa melihat adiknya -atau kekasihnya- ini cemburu. Nada manjanya ketika cemburu benar-benar membuat JoonMyeon mual.

"Hahaha. Kau merajuk? Sungguh tak sesuai dengan wajahmu." Ejek JoonMyeon.

JongIn mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga JoonMyeon.

"Eeuunngghh." Desahan JoonMyeon lolos begitu saja saat merasakan nafas JongIn yang berhembus di salah satu daerah tersensitifnya.

"Diamlah, atau kau kuserang saat ini juga." Bisik JongIn membuat mata JoonMyeon membelalak lebar.

"_ARE YOU BEAST? 6 round, then 1 round in this morning, isn't enough?_" Pekik JoonMyeon. Gara-gara kemarin JoonMyeon berangkat kuliah dengan Tao, sekarang JoonMyeon harus menerima hukuman dari JongIn.

Sungguh ia sudah tak sanggup lagi. Entah JoonMyeon yang terlalu menggoda atau JongIn yang terlalu mesum?

"Hyung.. Ayolaaaahh.." Rengek JongIn.

"_NO_!"

'Blam'

Setelah berteriak, ia segera bangkit dan langsung menuju kamar mandi, meninggalkan JongIn yang tertawa melihat Hyung-nya yang berlari seperti pinguin yang sedang kesleo. Ia tak ingat, siapa yang membuat Hyung-nya itu jadi tak bisa berjalan.

'_Tenanglah Hyung. Aku akan mengurus semuanya._' Batin JongIn setelah ia menghentikan tawanya. Ia berharap, Yongguk tak serius dengan ucapannya. Mengurus Zi Tao saja sudah membuatnya pusing, ia tak ingin Yongguk juga membuatnya bertambah pusing.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Masakanmu benar-benar enak Hyung. Kalau kau tinggal denganku terus, bisa-bisa aku gemuk mendadak." Ucap YoungJae pada Luhan dengan mulut penuh dengan makanan. Luhan hanya tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah YoungJae yang menurutnya lucu ini.

"Telan dulu makanannya. Hanya ini yang bisa kulakukan atas kebaikanmu Jae." Ucap Luhan sambil tersenyum. Ia benar-benar berterima kasih, karna YoungJae mau membantunya disaat seperti ini.

"Tak apa Hyung. Aku justru senang kau mau tinggal denganku. Karna jujur saja, aku bosan kalau harus tinggal sendiri terus." Ucap YoungJae tulus pada Luhan. Ia memang bosan tinggal sendiri. Orang tuanya tinggal di Busan, dan ia hanya sendiri di kota ini.

"Kau memang dongsaeng yang baik. Eh Jae, bahan makanan di kulkasmu habis. Setelah ini aku pergi belanja, kau makanlah yang banyak, kemudian istirahatlah." Ucap Luhan pada YoungJae.

"Harusnya aku yang bilang begitu padamu Hyung. Wajahmu saja masih terlihat pucat. Kita ke supermarket saja bersama, bagaimana?" Tawar YoungJae. Ia khawatir dengan Luhan, maka dari itu ia memutuskan untuk menemani Luhan berbelanja. Toh, juga untuk kepentingan perutnya, pikir YoungJae.

"kalau begitu, selesaikan, lalu kita berbelanja bersama." Ucap Luhan sambil tersenyum manis.

"Nanti sekalian jalan-jalan ya Hyung. Sekarang kan hari Sabtu." Ajak YoungJae yang diangguki oleh Luhan.

Mereka pun melanjutkan sarapan mereka bersama, sebelum mereka bersiap-siap untuk pergi berbelanja.

.

.

.

.

.

.

'_I'm at a payphone trying to call home All of my change I spent on you..._' Dering ponsel JoonMyeon membuatnya menghentikan aktifitasnya mengeringkan rambut.

_'Zi Tao'_

"Ada apa anak ini menelpon pagi-pagi?" Gumam JoonMyeon sebelum mengangkat ponselnya.

"Halo." Sapanya.

"Halo Joon Hyung."

"Iya Tao. Ada apa kau menelponku pagi ini Tao?" Tanya JoonMyeon _to the point_.

"Apa kau ada waktu hari ini? Aku ingin mengajakmu keluar."

'Ceklek'

Ia menatap JongIn yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Aku sepertinya tak bisa Tao. Maaf."

"Kalau aku berkunjung ke rumah Hyung boleh kan?" Tanya Tao sedikit memaksa.

"Eemmmm..."

"Aku sudah ada di depan rumahmu Hyung."

"Haaaahh?!" Kaget JoonMyeon.

"Baik-baik. Kau masuk saja. Aku mau ganti baju dulu."

"Baik Hyung."

'Huufftthh'

"Mau apa anak panda itu kesini?" Tanya JongIn ketus. Moodnya yang semula baik menjadi -sangat- buruk setelah mendengar nama 'TAO'.

"Aku tak tahu JongIn. Lebih baik kau cepat pakai bajumu. Aku akan menemuinya dulu."

Chu~

Setelah mengecup bibir tebal adiknya itu, JoonMyeon pun keluar menemui Tao yang ternyata sudah duduk manis di kursi tamu.

"Aahh. Tuan muda JoonMyeon."

"Pagi bi." Sapa JoonMyeon pada salah satu maidnya itu.

"Pagi Hyung." Sapa Tao.

"Pagi Tao." Sapa JoonMYeon.

"Paman Kim dan Bibi Kim tak ada dirumah Hyung?"

"Iya, Appa dan Umma sedang berada di Thailand."

"Kau sibuk apa Hyung? Sampai kau tak bisa menemaniku jalan-jalan hari ini?" Tanya Tao dengan nada yang terdengar kecewa.

"Maafkan aku Zi Tao. Aku hanya benar-benar malas untuk keluar hari ini." Jawab JoonMyeon seadanya. Sebenarnya ia bukan malas. Tetapi, gara-gara 'hukuman' yang diberikan oleh JongIn. Bayangkan, hanya untuk sekedar duduk dan berdiri saja sakit, apalagi jika dibuat berjalan.

"Apa kau sakit Hyung?" Tanya Tao cemas. Ia tiba-tiba memeluk JoonMyeon dari samping, kemudian memegang kening JoonMyeon.

"Aku tak apa Tao. Aku hanya malas. Sungguh." Ucap JoonMyeon sambil berusaha menjauhkan tangan Tao dari wajahnya.

"EHEEMM!" Seseorang berdehem cukup keras dibelakang mereka berdua. JoonMyeon yang kaget, sontak menjauhkan tubuhnya dari pelukan Tao.

"Pagi JongIn." Sapa Tao ramah.

"Hmmm! Hyung, aku lapar." Ucap JongIn. Moodnya benar-benar buruk saat melihat Tao dengan seenak pantatnya memeluk Hyung tercintanya itu.

"Bagaimana kalau kita makan di luar Hyung? Sekalian kita jalan-jalan. Aku juga ingin mengakrabkan diri dengan JongIn." Ucap Tao yang hanya ditanggapi dengusan oleh JongIn.

JoonMyeon ingin menolak. Tapi, melihat wajah Tao, ia jadi tak tega. Lagipula ia juga takut ayahnya akan marah kalau tahu ia menolak ajakan Tao.

"Baiklah. Aku dan JongIn bersiap-siap dulu. Ayo Jjong." Ajak JoonMyeon. JongIn pun mengikuti Hyungnya dengan langkah malas.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hyung, aku ke bagian es krim dulu yaa? Kau tak apa kan?" Pamit Youngjae pada Luhan.

"Iya Jae. Aku tunggu kau disini ya." Jawab Luhan sambil memilih sayuran. Mereka berdua ada di supermarket sekarang. Luhan yang sibuk memilih sayuran dan bahan makanan lain, sedangkan YoungJae sibuk memilih camilan dan es krim.

'Greb'

"Ehh?!" Kaget Luhan saat ia tak sengaja mengambil sayuran yang sama dengan pengunjung supermarket lain.

"Aah, maafkan aku bi. Aku tak sengaja. Untuk bibi saja." Ucap Luhan pada bibi tersebut.

"Terima kasih anak muda. Waahh, kau rajin sekali, pagi-pagi pergi berbelanja. Tak seperti anakku, yang malas jika disuruh berbelanja." Ucap bibi itu.

"Aku sudah biasa melakukannya bi. Hehe." Ucap Luhan sopan.

Bibi itu terlihat sangat terpesona dengan Luhan. Entah Luhan yang terlalu tampan, terlalu manis, atau terlalu sopan. Ia terus saja memandangi Luhan yang sibuk memilih sayuran yang lain. Luhan yang merasa diperhatikan pun memberanikan bertanya pada bibi itu.

"Eeemm, maaf, apa ada yang salah denganku bi?" Tanya Luhan.

"Eeh?! Tidak tidak. Hanya kau sangat manis anak muda. Siapa nama mu?"

"Nama saya Xi Luhan bi. Panggil saja Luhan." Ucap Luhan Sopan. Bibi itu sepertinya terlihat kaget.

"Xi Luhan? Kau orang China ya nak?" Tanya bibi itu penasaran.

"Hehehe, iya bi. Saya dari China."

"Oohhh! Begitu."

"Luhan Hyung!" Panggil YoungJae sambil berlari membawa berkotak-kotak es krim.

"Eh?! Annyeong." Ucap YoungJae sambil membungkukkan badannya pada bibi yang sedang bersama Luhan.

"Ini kawanmu nak?" Tanya bibi itu pada Luhan.

"Iya Bi, saya kawannya Luhan Hyung. YoungJae imnida."

"Waahh, andaikan aku punya anak semanis dan serajin kalian." Ucap bibi itu yang disambut oleh tawa dari Luhan dan YoungJae.

"Bibi bisa saja." Ucap YoungJae.

Mereka bertiga pun melanjutkan acara belanjanya bersama. Entah mereka yang terlalu easy going atau apa, tetapi suasana diantara mereka benar-benar tak ada kecanggungan sama sekali. Benar-benar seperti ibu dan anak-anaknya.

"Kulihat-lihat, kenapa wajah bibi dan Luhan Hyung terlihat mirip ya?" Celetuk YoungJae.

Bibi dan Luhan pun saling memandang dan tersenyum.

"Mungkin hanya kebetulan saja Jae." Ucap Luhan.

"Tapi hidung dan mata Hyung persis dengan bibi. Benarkan bi?" Ucap YoungJae lagi. Bibi itu hanya terdiam memandangi Luhan. Tatapannya berubah sendu. Luhan yang tak enak langsung saja memukul lengan YoungJae itu dengan sayang.

"Kau itu ada-ada saja Jae. Maafkan temanku ya bi." Ucap Luhan sungkan.

"Tak apa Luhan, YoungJae kan hanya mengutarakan pendapatnya. Kalian benar-benar lucu." Ucap bibi itu. Sedangkan YoungJae hanya nyengir saja.

"Sepertinya sampai disini dulu perbincangan kita ya. Lain kali mainlah kerumah bibi. Kita makan bersama. Bibi pergi dulu ya." Pamit bibi itu. Sebelum pergi, bibi tersebut membelai kepala Luhan sayang, yang membuat Luhan dan YoungJae bingung akan kelakuan bibi tersebut.

"Hati-hati bi." Ucap mereka bersamaan.

"Ayo Jae." Ajak Luhan. Mereka pun menuju ke mobil YoungJae yang ada di parkiran depan.

"Iya Hyung."

_'Bibi tadi aneh. Apa dia naksir dengan Luhan Hyung ya?'_

'Ahhh! Tidak mungkin.' Batin YoungJae.__

'Mungkin karna Luhan Hyung orang yang sopan. Iya. Karna itu.'

.

.

.

.

.

**From : Panda Huang**

Message:  
_Blue Ice cafe sekarang!  
_  
"Aiiss,, kenapa dia mendadak sekali. Dasar panda!" Desis seorang namja imut itu sebal. Ia sedang dalam perjalanan menuju tempat yang diberitahukan oleh temannya itu.

'Ckkiiiittt'

"Hoaah, akhirnya sampai juga."

Sementara si imut itu sedang memarkirkan mobilnya. Terlihat tiga namja tampan yang sedang duduk di salah satu meja di cafe tersebut, menanti pelayan yang akan membawakan menu makanannya.

"Permisi tuan, ini menunya." Ucap pelayan itu sopan.

"Terima kas... Lho ChanYeol?"

"Eeh?! JoonMyeon Hyung? JongIn?" Kaget pelayan tersebut yang ternyata adalah ChanYeol.

"Kau kerja disini Chan?" Tanya JoonMyeon.

"Hehehe. Iya Hyung." Jawab Chanyeol dengan cengiran idiotnya.

"Eh, kalian belum saling kenal kan? Kenalkan, Tao dia Chanyeol. Chanyeol ini Tao." Ucap JoonMyeon ramah.

"Halo, aku Chanyeol." Ucap Chanyeol sambil berjabat tangan dengn Tao.

"Aku Tao, tunangan JoonMyeon Hyung." Jawab Tao enteng yang membuat ketiga orang disekitarnya membelalakkan matanya. Sedangkan Tao hanya tersenyum dan bersikap santai.

"Wah, Hyung sudah bertunangan ternyata? Mengapa tak memberitahu kami?" Tanya Chanyeo exited.

"Sejak kapan kau bertunangan dengan Hyungku?!" Ketus JongIn tak terima.

"Iya, belum. Tapi akan. Pertunangan kami akan diadakan sepulang orang tua kami dari tugas dinasnya. Kau jangan lupa datang ya." Ucap Tao pada Chanyeol. JoonMyeon hanya bisa diam dan tersenyum kikuk pada Chanyeol. Sedangkan JongIn hanya memandang nanar pada JoonMyeon. Ia merasakan sesak yang luar biasa ketika mendengar Tao mengatakan hal yang tak ingin didengarnya. Ingin rasanya ia merobek mulut Tao, tapi ia masih punya hati. Jadi ia hanya bisa diam mengepalkan tangannya dibawah meja.

'Tring'

Pintu cafe itu terbuka, diikuti dengan masuknya namja imut itu kedalam cafe tersebut.

"Baekhyun?" Lirih Chanyeol. Membuat 3 orang yang sedang duduk di hadapannya ini menoleh kearah pintu masuk.

"Eeh?! Chanyeol? Kau kerja disini?" Tanya Baekhyun pada Chanyeol, ramah. JongIn yang melihat perubahan sifat Baekhyun pada Chanyeol hanya mengeryit heran.

_'Sejak kapan ia bisa bersikap ramah pada Chanyeol?' _Batin JongIn.

"Hehehe. Iya Baek. Kau, sedang apa pagi-pagi kemari?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan senyum yang terpatri di wajahnya.

" Tentu untuk sarapan Chanyeol. Tapi tak sengaja, malah bertemu denganmu dan juga bertemu mereka. Hai Hyung, JongIn, Tao!" Sapa Baekhyun pada 3 orang yang sedari tadi sibuk dengan menunya.

"Halo Baek. Duduklah." Tawar JoonMyeon yang diangguki oleh Baekhyun. Ia pun mengambil duduk disebelah JongIn.

"Kau kenapa Jjong? Kau sakit?" Tanya Baekhyun yang melihat JongIn hanya terduduk lemas ditempatnya.

"Tidak!" Ketus JongIn. Ia paling malas jika disuruh berhadapan dengan Baekhyun. Sifatnya yang sok perhatian itu malah membuat JongIn jengah.

"Ooohh... Chanyeol, berikan kami menu terbaik di sini ya. Kau juga ikutlah makan bersama kami, aku yang traktir." Ucap Baekhyun kemudian. JongIn dan JoonMyeon sempat terheran dengan perubahan sifat mendadak dari seorang pemuda bermarga Byun ini. Terlebih sifatnya kepada Chanyeol. Karna setau mereka, Baekhyun sangat enggan bersikap ramah dan manis pada Chanyeol. Apalagi jika ada JongIn didekatnya, ia akan melupakan orang disekitarnya dan hanya akan peduli pada JongIn.

"Baiklah. Menu spesial dari cafe kami untuk teman-temanku yang spesial. Tunggu ya..." Ucap Chanyeol riang. Ia pun pergi untuk menyiapkan pesanan mereka.

"JoonMyeon Hyung, wajahmu pucat. Kau kenapa?" Tanya Baekhyun pada JoonMyeon ramah.

"Aku tak apa Baek, hanya sedikit kelelahan." Jawab JoonMyeon sambil tersenyum manis.

"Kau bagaimana sih JongIn. Kau adiknya tapi tak memperhatikan Hyung-mu sendiri. Adik macam apa kau.." Gurau BaekHyun, yang hanya dijawab dengusan sebal oleh JongIn.

"Sudah, kenapa kau jadi memarahi JongIn? JoonMyeon Hyung saja yang kadang keras kepala, hingga kelelahan seperti ini." Ucap Tao sok perhatian yang membuat perut JongIn mual. Matanya tak berhenti menatap wajah JoonMyeon yang menurutnya imut itu. Tangannya mengusap lembut surai JoonMyeon. Sedngkan yang diusap kepalanya, berusaha menjauhkan tangan Tao dengan lembut.

"Aaaaaahh.. Kalian romantis sekali. Kau tak usah malu-malu Hyung, Tao sudah bercerita padaku kok, kalau kalian akan segera bertunangan kan? Selamat ya..." Ucap BaekHyun antusias.

"Doakan kami ya Baek." Ucap Tao sambil mengecup punggung tangan JoonMyeon. JoonMyeon hanya tersenyum kikuk menanggapi ucapan Tao. Matanya tak sengaja menatap JongIn yang terlihat menahan emosi. JoonMyeon diam sajabukan karna dia menyukainya, tapi karna takut pada Appanya. Appanya akan marah besar jika tahu JoonMyeon melukan hal yang tidak menyenangkan pada Tao.

"Pasti!" Ucap BaekHyun sambil mengacungkan dua jempolnya. Tao secara tiba-tiba, merangkul pundak JoonMyeon dan mencium puncak kepalanya. JoonMyeon dan JongIn terbelalak dengan kelakuan Tao yang tiba-tiba itu. Ingin rasanya ia membakar Tao sekarang juga, tapi dia tidak gila.

"Ahhhh... Kalian romantis sekali, aku jadi iri dengan kalian." Ucap BaekHyun berlebihan.

'Sraaaakkk'

"Aku pulang!" Ketus JongIn tiba-tiba. Ia langsung berjalan menuju pintu keluar cafe itu. Sungguh ia tak tahan melihat orang terkasihnya bermesraan dengan lelaki lain. Tapi apa yang bisa ia perbuat? Ia tak ingin Appanya menyiksa Hyung-nya dan membunuhnya jika ia berbuat sesuatu kepada Tao.

"Lhoo... JongIn! Kau mau kemana? Makanannya sudah siap." Seru Chanyeol yang melihat JongIn tiba-tiba keluar dengan muka masam.

"Tao, Baek, aku menyusul JongIn dulu ya? Kalian makanlah duluan. Aku segera kembali." Ucap JoonMyeon sambil tersenyum ramah pada mereka. Ia khawatir pada JongIn. Ia mengerti bagaimana perasaan JongIn.

JoonMyeon pun berlari menyusul JongIn. Ia mempercepat larinya saat melihat JongIn yang tak jauh dari posisinya sekarang ini.

"JongIn!" Panggil JoonMyeon sambil mencekal pergelangan tangan JongIn. Bukannya menjawab, JongIn malah menghempaskan tangan JoonMyeon dengan kasar dan kembali berjalan tanpa menoleh kearah JoonMyeon.

"JongIn! Kumohon!" JoonMyeon terus mengejar JongIn.

"Sudahlah Hyung. Aku tak apa. Kau makanlah dengan mereka. Aku tak nafsu. Lebih baik aku pulang." Ucap JongIn sambil terus berjalan tanpa sedikit pun menoleh kearah JoonMyeon. JoonMyeon yang nampaknya kelelahan, tak mempedulikan keadaannya sendiri. Ia terus mengejar JongIn, berharap JongIn mau mendengarnya.

"JongIn! Berhentilah. Kumohon..." Ucap JoonMyeon saat ia berhasil mencekal kembali tangan JongIn.

"Lepaskan Hyung!" Bentak JongIn. Dengan kasar ia menghempaskan tangan JoonMyeon, hingga JoonMyeon terjatuh.

"AAAWWWW..." Pekik JoonMyeon saat terjatuh. Pinggang dan pantatnya yang masih terasa sakit, harus bertambah sakit kembali karna terjatuh dengan sangat keras.

"HYUUNNGG..." Teriak JongIn saat menyadari Hyung-nya terhatuh akibat ulahnya. Ia berlari kearah JoonMyeon dan membantunya untuk berdiri.

'plettaaakk'

"Kau ini! Sudah tau pinggangku masih sakit, kau malah membuatnya bertambah sakit." Ucap JoonMyeon sambil mem-pout-kan bibirnya dan mengelus pantatnya yang terasa nyeri.

Chu~~

JongIn yang gemas melihat bibir Hyung-nya itu langsung menciumnya, melumatnya lembut dan penuh cinta. Tak peduli bahwa mereka sekarang berada ditempat umum dan menjadi bahan tontonan warga yang berjalan. Sedangkan JoonMyeon hanya diam mematung. Ia kaget bercamour malu. Bagaimana bisa adiknya ini menciumnya ditengah jalan seperti ini. Sungguh memalukan. Tapi, JoonMyeon menyukainya.

"Maafkan aku Hyung. Lagipula untuk apa kau mengejarku, hm?" Tanya JongIn lembut pada JoonMyeon setelah tautan bibirnya terlepas.

"Kumohon, bertahanlah. Apa kau tega membiarkanku bersama mereka? Lagipula, kau tak ingin kan si panda itu mengadukan sikap tak sopanmu kepada Appa? Apa kau mau dia mengadukanmu, kemudian kau dikirim ke Jepang dan berpisah denganku?" Ucap JoonMyeon setengah manja pada JongIn.

"Tapi aku tak tahan Hyung. Melihatnya bersikap sok romantis seperti itu, membuatku ingin mencabuti bulu pantatnya!"

"Kumohon JongIn.. Pikirkan aku. Ada kau saja dia bersikap seperti itu, bagaimana jika kau pulang.. lagipula, pikirkan juga reaksi Appa jika mengetahui hal ini. Appa bisa marah dengan kita JongIn..." Mohon JoonMyeon panjang lebar, berharap adik tercintanya ini mau menurutinya.

"Haaaaahhh... Baiklah! Bagaimana bisa aku menolak permintaan Hyung-ku yang menggemaskan ini..." Jawab JongIn sambil mencubit pipi JoonMyeon gemas. JoonMyeon hanya bisa memerah mendapatkan perlakuan manis seperti ini dari orang yang dicintainya itu.

Mereka pun kembali ke cafe. JongIn yang sedari tadi dongkol, berusaha menahan diri agar ttk lepas kendali. Ia hanya memikirkan JoonMyeon. Sedangkan, 3 orang di cafe tadi hanya diam menunggu kedatangan JoonMyeon dan JongIn.

"Sebenarnya, JongIn kenapa? Mengapa dia tiba-tiba seperti itu?" Chanyeol yang sedari tadi diam saja, akhirnya memutuskan untuk bertanya.

"Aku tak tahu. Mungkin ada masalah dengan kekasihnya." Jawab Tao enteng.

"Luhan? Ia bermasalah dengan Luhan?" Tanya ChanYeol spontan. BaekHyun yang mendengar nama Luhan disebut, raut wajahnya langsung berubah. Ingatannya mengenai kejadian sore itu, ketika Luhan bermesraan dengan JongIn, terputar kembali di otaknya. BaekHyun mengepalkan tangannya dengan sangat kuat berusaha meredam emosinya.

"Eh?! Ma-maafkan aku." Ucap ChanYeol setelah menyadari perubahan raut wajah Baekhyun. Ia tak ingin orang yang dicintainya ini mengingat kembali peristiwa yang membuatnya sakit. Namun, entahlah, ia hanya merasa khawatir pada Luhan.

"Tak apa. Kau tenang saja..." Ucap BaekHyun sambil tersenyum manis pada Chanyeol. ChanYeol terkejut. Pasalnya, tak pernah sekalipun BaekHyun memberikan senyum manisnya pada ChanYeol. ChanYeol pun balas tersenyum padanya.

'_Bolehkah aku berharap lebih dari ini' _Batin ChanYeol sambil memandang BaekHyun yang tersenyum kearahnya.

"Maaf menunggu. Kalian belum makan?" Tanya JoonMyeon pada ketiga temannya yang menunggunya di meja makan ini. JongIn yang mood-nya masih buruk, langsung kembali ke tempat duduknya dan memakan makanannya.

"Kami menunggumu JoonMaHao... Ayo kita makan. Sepertinya JongIn benar-benar lapar." Gurau Tao saat melihat JongIn makan dengan lahapnya. JongIn hanya mendengus kesal sambil terus memakan makannya dengan penuh emosi.

Mereka pun makan dengan tenangnya. Sesekali Tao mencoba menyuapi JoonMyeo, menarik perhatiannya. Tapi, JoonMyeon hanya tersenyum menolak perlakuan Tao. JongIn yang melihatnya, hanya tertawa dalam hati.

"ChanYeol, kau makan daging ini ya. Biar tenagamu yang terkuras sehabis kerja, cepat pulih." Ucap BaekHyun sambil tersenyum manis. JongIn, ChanYeol, dan JoonMyeon kompak tersedak makanan mereka hingga mereka terbatuk dengan tidak elitnya.

"Kalian makan pelan-pelan dong. Kalau terburu-buru jadi tersedak kan." Baekhyun langsung memberikan minuman pada ChanYeol yang masih terbatuk-batuk. Chanyeol menerimanya dengan ekspresi yang sangat heran.

'_Bagaimana bisa? Secepat inikah rencana Luhan berhasil? Mencurigakan?!_' Batin JongIn heran.

'_Bisakah BaekHyun bersikap seperti ini terus Tuhan?_' Batin Chanyeol. Jauh di lubuk hatinya, ia merasa sangat bahagia ketika BaekHyun hanya memperhatikannya sedari tadi.

.

.

.

.

.

"YoungJae... Bagaimana ini? Aku tak mengerti apapun soal mobil." Panik Luhan. Ditengah perjalanan mereka, mobil YoungJae tiba-tiba saja mogok. Luhan dan YoungJae yang hanya bisa mengendarai mobil namun tidak tahu menahu masalah mobil, hanya bisa mondar-mandir tak jelas. Ingin menelpon bengkel, tak satupun dari mereka yang membawa ponsel, telpon umum pun tak ada. sungguh sial nasib mereka.

"Kau jangan tanya padaku Hyung. Aku hanya bisa mengendarai dan mengisi bensin saja. Kalau mogok begini, aku mana tahu." Keluh YoungJae. Mereka pun hanya menghela nafas dan berdoa semoga ada malaikat tampan yang mau menolong mereka.

"Heyyyy... kalian sedang apa disini?" yaaa, sepertinya doamereka berdua terkabul. Seorang namja tampan datang menghampiri mereka.

"Mobil kami mogok. Bisakah kau menolong kami." Pinta Luhan dengan wajah memelasnya. Membuat namja tersebut terpesona dengan wajah manis Luhan. YoungJae yang melihat namja tadi memandangi Luhan, alngsung melindungi Luhan dibelakang tubuhnya.

"Bisa tidak?" Ketus YoungJae yang langsung dihadiahi pukulan sayang dari Luhan atas sikap tidak sopannya itu.

"Biar kulihat dulu." Namja tersebut langsung membuka kap mobil YoungJae dan mengutak-atiknya. Sesekali ia mencuri pandang ke arah Luhan yang sedang serius memandangi mesin mobil YoungJae yang diperbaiki.

"Coba kau nyalakan mesinnya." YoungJae langsung kearah kemudi dan menstarter mobilnya.

'brrrrmmmmm'

"Aaaahh... Sudah bisa... Terima Kasih tuan..." ucap Luhan girang.

"Tak masalah, eemm?"

"Luhan. Panggil saja saya Luhan tuan. Dan itu teman saya YoungJae." Jawab Luhan sopan.

"Yayaya.. Terima kasih atas bantuanmu. Hyung, kau masuk saja dulu. Kelihatannya kau capek, biar aku yang menyetir."

"Baik, kau bisa pergi. Terima kasih atas bantuannya." Ucap YoungJae tidak sopan. Dia pun membungkukkan badannya pada namja tadi dan pergi menyusul Luhan untuk masuk ke mobilnya. Namja tadi hanya tersenyum. Ia pun tersenyum kearah Luhan sebelum mobil YoungJae menghilang dari hadapannya.

Ia bersikap tak sopan bukan karna cemburu, tapi ia ingin melindungi Luhan. Karna, menurut YoungJae, tatapan mata namja tadi saat memandang Luhan, sama seperti saat JongIn memandang JoonMyeon. Pandangan seperti apa itu, kurasa semua tahu yang dimaksud YoungJae.

"Kau itu kenapa sih YoungJae? Dia sudah membantu, kau malah bersikap dingin padanya."

"Aku tak suka. Dia memandangmu seakan-akan kau seekor rusa yang siap untuk dimangsa. Memangnya kau tidak menyadarinya Hyung?" tanya Youngjae pada Luhan, sebal. Ia heran, Luhan itu terlalu baik atau terlalu polos. Mulai Luhan yang mengalah, mengikhlaskan Chanyeol untuk BaekHyun hingga tatapan namja yang memandangnya tadi pun Luhan tak menyadarinya, dan masih bersikap ramah pada namja tadi.

"Sudahlah Jae... Dia kan baik mau memperbaiki mobilmu. Jangan berpikiran yang aneh-aneh." Nasehat Luhan. YoungJae hanya mendengus mendengarnya, YoungJae mengembungkan pipinya tanda ia sangat sebal. Luhan yang melihatnya hanya tertawa kecil sambil mencubit pipi YoungJae.

Sementara di tempat mobil YoungJae mogok tadi, namja itu masih terus berdiri di tempatnya sambil memandang ke arah mobil YoungJae yang pergi terlebih dahulu.

"Luhan? Namanya Luhan? Menarik..." Gumamnya sebelum ia akhirnya pergi meninggalkan tempat itu juga.

.

.

.

.

.

"Maafkan aku ya Tao, gara-gara JongIn sakit perut kami tak bisa menemanimu jalan-jalan." Ucap JoonMyeon pada Tao. Sehabis makan, mereka memutuskan untuk pulang karna JongIn tiba-tiba merasa sakit perut akibat kebanyakan makan. Mereka berdua ada di depan rumah JoonMyeon, JongIn langsung saja berlari ke kamar mandi karna sudah tak tahan.

"Tak apa Hyung. Lagipula sepertinya aku hari ini juga harus stay dirumah. Yixing Hyung akan kembali hari ini. Senin besok kujemput ya? Kita berangkat kuliah bersama." Tawar Tao, JoonMyeon hanya mengangguk. Ia tak mau ambil pusing, jadi ia meng-iya-kan saja tawaran Tao untuk berangkat kuliah bersama.

"Hyung... "

"iyaa..mmppphhhh..." Tao secara tiba-tiba menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir JoonMyeon. Melumatnya. Membuat JoonMyeon kaget. Ia memukul dada Tao agar ia melepaskan ciuman sepihaknya.

"Saranghae Hyung..." Ucap Tao lembut sambil mengusap bibir JoonMyeon yang basah akibat salivanya.

"Haaaahhh?" Tanya JoonMyeon yang masih cengo akan perbuatan Tao padanya tadi.

"Baiklah, aku pulang dulu ya. Kau istirahatlah. Bye" Tao pun memasuki mobilnya dan melesat pergi meninggalkan JoonMyeon.

"Haaaiiihhh... seenaknya saja dia menciumku. Kalau JongIn tau, mau jadi apa aku hari ini. Haaiiiiissshh..." Gerutu JoonMyeon sambil memasuki rumahnya. Ia terus menggosok bibirnya seolah bibirnya terkontaminasi oleh bakteri _Salmonella_ dan _e-coli_.

"Memangnya apa yang tak ku ketahui Hyung?" Tanya JongIn yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi. JoonMyeon yang tak tahu hanya terperanjat kaget melihat kedatangan JongIn secara tiba-tiba.

'_Matilah aku..._' Batin JoonMyeon miris.

"Tak bisa menjawab? Tak usah dijawab. Karna aku sudah tahu Hyung." Jawab JongIn ketus. Ia mendengar apa yang dikatakan JoonMyeon tadi. Ia cemburu, marah, tapi ini bukan salah Hyung-nya. Ia tahu, Hyung-nya pasti dipaksa oleh Tao.

"Maafkan aku JongIn." Sesal JoonMyeon.

"Tak apa.." JongIn berjalan mendekat kearah JoonMyeon. Ia menunduk, mensejajarkan dirinya dengan JoonMyeon yang sedang duduk di sofa. Ia mengangkat dagu JoonMyeon agar bisa menatapnya, mengecup dahi dan bibirnya sekilas.

"Itu bukan salahmu. Pasti si siluman panda itu kan yang tiba-tiba menciummu?" tanya JongIn lembut yang dijawab anggukan oleh JoonMyeon.

JongIn pun menautkan bibirnya kembali dengan bibir kakaknya. Melumatnya mengalungkan tangannya di leher JongIn, sedangkan JongIn megang tengkuk JoonMyeon, sesekali mengusapnya, membuat JoonMyeon tanpa sadar mendesah dalam ciumannya.

"Euummpphhhh..."

Suara desah dan kecipak khas orang berciuman terdengar jelas di ruang tamu mereka. Posisi mereka yang semula duduk pun kini sudah berubah. JoonMyeon terbaring dibawah tubuh JongIn. Merasa kehabisan nafas, mereka melepaskan tautan mereka. JongIn masih memandang wajah JoonMyeon yang memerah seperti kolor superman itu.

"Hyung, Besok masih hari Miggu kan?" Tanya JongIn. JoonMyeon hanya mengangguk sambil terus mengatur nafasnya.

"Kalau begitu..." JongIn menggantungkan ucapannya. JoonMyeon yang tersadar langsung memelototi adiknya yang kelewat prevert itu.

"Tak ada penolakan baby..."

"Hiyaaaaaa... Stupiiddd... Aku masih lelah bodoh... turunkan aku..." JoonMyeo meronta dalam gendongan JongIn. JongIn tak mempedulikan rontaan sang kakak. Ia malah tertawa keras sambil terus menggendong JoonMyeon ke kamar mereka.

'Blaaammm'

"Aaaaaaarrrrsssshhhh... JONG IN... Aaaaaahhh..."

"Yes baby... eeeeuuummmmhhhhh..."

Selanjutnya, kita pasti tahu apa yang JongIn perbuat pada JoonMyeon. JoonMyeon hanya bisa berdoa, ia masih bisa berjalan dengan benar esok hari. Karna sepertinya, hari ini akan menjadi hari yang panjang untuk mereka berdua.

.

.

.

.

Part 9? Ntar, taun depan xDD

.

.

Sebenernya mau updet yang KrisHun siihh.. tapi masih belum sreg.. belum sempet ngoreksi lagi gara2 kesibukan praktikum... huaaaahhhh...

Jadi mumpung wi-fi di kampus bagus, yaudah, updet yang ini aja.. xDD

.

.

Makasi buat mbak Depo sama Zhie Eonnie (both of them, are my favorite Author).. makasi sumbangan idenya.. i lope yuu *hug*

Tante Umi... Diyyahh.. makasi kritik dan sarannya.. mumumumu :*

(trouble noonars sama IATY nya ntar dulu yaa te.. xDD)

Makasi buat yang uda review, baik review disini ataupun yang review di FB dan twitter..

Makasi buat yang mau baca baik dengan review ataupun tanpa review...

.

.

.

Wassalam xDD


	9. Chapter 9

Author : Vy

Rated : T+++++++++++++

Genre : Tentuin sendiri lah

Lenght : Chaptered

Cast :  
Kim Joon Myeon, Kim Jong In, Byun Baek Hyun, Lu Han, Park Chan Yeol, Huang Zi Tao, Bang Yong Guk, Wu Yi Fan / Kris Wu, Oh Se Hun, Lee Sung Yeol, Kim Myung Soo, Yoo Young Jae, Kim Him Chan, Moon Jong Up, Jung Dae Hyun, And other

Note :

Habis baca jangan lupa Coment ! Review ! Oyi?

Kritik dan saran sangat dibutuhkan :D

Warning :

Yaoi / Shou-ai, Incest, Typo (s), OOC (maybe?), bahasa aneh, cerita membosankan, dan lain sebagainya.  
-inget yaaa.. Ini epep main pair nya KaiHo :D-

Disclaimer :

Suho punya Kai, Kai punya Suho ! *bllettakk*

Cast punya Tuhan, orang tua, keluarga, manajemen, dan Fansnya. Tapi Yoochun, Chen, Yongguk, TOP milik gue! Hahahahagz xDD

Cerita punya gue ! Asli dari otak kurang waras gue !

Yaudah ! Mulai aja lah ! Happy reading :D

.

The Story Begin

.

Author POV

"Bibi Jang, tolong panggilkan anak-anak untuk sarapan bersama."

"Baik Nyoya." Wanita paruh baya yang dipanggil Bibi Jang itu pun menuju ke kamar Kim bersaudara, sesuai perintah yang diberikan oleh nyonya Kim.

Sementara ayah dan ibu mereka menunggu dengan tenang di ruang makan, anak-anak mereka, masih bergelut di dunia mimpi. Di kamar bernuansa biru laut itu, dua _namja_ berbeda warna kulit ini terlihat damai dalam tidur mereka. JongIn, yang tidur dengan posisi memeluk kakaknya possesif. Sedangkan JoonMyeon, sang kakak, menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada sang adik.

'tok tok tok'

"Eeeuunnggghhhh..." Lenguh JongIn saat merasa tidurnya terganggu.

'tok tok tok'

"Ada apa?" Ketus JongIn dengan suara seraknya. Ia terlihat tidak ikhlas untuk membuka matanya. Terlihat jelas bahwa dia benar-benar mengantuk saat ini.

"Ini saya, Bibi Jang. Tuan muda JongIn dan Tuan muda JoonMyeon ditunggu oleh Nyonya dan Tuan besar di ruang makan." Ucap Bibi Jang, salah satu _maid_ mereka, dari luar kamar mereka.

"Nanti kami akan segera turun Bi." Ucap JongIn malas dengan mata masih tertutup. Ia melepaskan pelukannya pada JoonMyeon dan meregangkan badannya. Ia mengerjapkan matanya, merasa kesadarannya sudah penuh, ia menoleh kesamping. Wajah kakaknya yang terlihat damai saat tertidur adalah pemandangan yang paling ia sukai. Ia pandangi wajah malaikat itu, sungguh, JongIn sangat mencintai pemilik wajah malaikat ini. Ia kecup kening JoonMyeon, kedua matanya, hidung, hingga berhenti tepat di bibir plum itu. Ia kecup bibir itu, menyalurkan rasa cintanya pada Hyung-nya ini.

"Euuuunngghhh..." JoonMyeon melenguh. Ia mengerjapkan matanya, mengumpulkan kesadarannya.

"Pagi JongIn." Sapa JoonMyeon pada adiknya.

"Pagi Baby. Maaf aku mengganggu tidurmu."

"Tumben kau bangun lebih dulu dariku?" Heran JoonMyeon saat menyadari JongIn bangun lebih pagi darinya. Karna biasanya, JongIn tak akan bangun jika tak dibangunkan olehnya.

"Bibi Jang tadi mengatakan kita sedang ditunggu oleh Umma dan Appa di ruang makan Hyung."

"Umma dan Appa? Kapan mereka tiba?" Tanya JoonMyeon, JongIn hanya mengangkat bahu, tanda tak tahu dan tak mau tahu.

"Lebih baik segera mandi, dan segera turun Hyung. Sekalian kita bersiap berangkat kuliah." JoonMyeon hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Mereka pun segera turun dari ranjang dan memasuki kamar mandi bersama.

'Blaamm'

"HEEEEEEEEEEE... APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?! KELUAR‼"

"Tidak Mau. Biar lebih cepat kita mandi bersama saja."

"DASAR‼ KERBAU HITAM PREVERT‼"

.

.

.

.

"Hyung, cepatlah... Aku hampir terlambat Hyung..." Panggil namja berkulit albino ini manja, pada namja berperawakan bule yang sedang asik berkaca ria di kamarnya.

"Sebentar sayang... 5 menit lagi..." Sahut Kris, namja berperawakan bule itu pada kekasihnya.

"Ck.. Sejak 45 menit yang lalu kau bilang 'sebentar sayang, 5 menit lagi'. Sebenarnya apa yang kau lakukan di depan kaca keramatmu itu Hyung? Bertanya pada kaca itu 'wahai kaca ajaib, siapa yang paling jelek di dunia ini?', begitu? Lalu kau menunggu kaca itu menjawab 'kau lah tuanku', begitu? Haiiisssshhhh..." Cerocos Sehun, panjang lebar kali tinggi pada kekasihnya. Sehun sendiri heran, bagaimana bisa lelaki itu berdandan hingga menghabiskan waktu lebih dari 30 ia tak menggunakan blush on, eye shadow, dan sebagainya.

Chu~~~

Kris membungkam bibir mungil kekasihnya itu dengan ciuman lembutnya. Sehun pun tak sungkan mengalungkan tangannya di leher sang kekasih. Lama mereka berciuman, menikmati hangatsuasana romantis yang mereka ciptakan sendiri. Hingga kebutuhan pasokan udara membuat mereka melepaskan tautan bibir mereka.

"Sudah selesai acara mengomelmu sayang?" Sehun mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan kekasihnya ini.

"Kau lama.." Manjanya, bibirnya membentuk pout yang membuatnya terlihat semakin menggemaskan dimata sang kekasih, Kris.

"Iya iya... maafkan aku sayang... Kita berangkat sekarang?" Sehun pun mengangguk dan langsung bergegas membuka pintu apartment mereka.

'Ceklek'

'Tuukkk tukk'

"AAwww.. Yoo Young Jae!"

"Ehh... Maaf Hun, kukira tadi pintu.. hehehe..." Cengir YoungJae tanpa dosa. Ia tadi hendak mengetuk pintu apartment Sehun. Namun, disaat yang bersamaan, Sehun membuka pintunya. YoungJae yang tak sadar, karna pandangannya fokus pada ponsel yang ia pengang, malah mengetuk kening Sehun. Membuat kening Sehun berbekas merah, karna ketukan YoungJae cukup keras di keningnya.

"Apa maumu?" Ucap Sehun seraya mengusap keningnya yang terasa sakit.

"Hehehe... Maafkan aku Hun... Pagi Kris Hyung?!"

"Hun, Hyung, bolehkah aku dan Luhan Hyung menumpang mobil kalian hari ini? Mobilku sedang di bengkel, gara-gara sabtu kemarin tiba-tiba mogok. Bolehkan?" Mohon YoungJae dengan _puppy eyes_-nya. Sehun yang masih ngambek, ingin menolak. Tapi bagaimanapun juga, YoungJae adalah sahabatnya juga. Apalagi, saat Sehun melihat Luhan yang baru saja keluar dari apartment YoungJae, membuat Sehun semakin tak tega. Ia pun akhirnya mengangguk.

"Bolehkan Hyung?" Tanya Sehun pada Kris.

"Tentu sayang... Ayo Jae, Lu... kita berangkat sekarang..."

"Lhoo Jae? Jadi kau tadi buru-buru keluar untuk meminta tumpangan pada Sehun dan Kris?" Heran Luhan. YoungJae hanya nyengir menjawab pertanyaan Luhan. Luhan pun tertawa melihat tingkah YoungJae, Adik barunya ini.

"Ayo Hyung... Jauh-jauhlah kau dari makhluk berpipi apel ini, agar kau tak tertular penyakit gilanya." Sehun langsung menarik tangan Luhan dan menjulurkan lidahnya ke arah YoungJae, YoungJae pun tak mau kalah, ia juga balas menjulurkan lidahnya kearah Sehun. Kris dan Luhan yang merasa dirinya waras pun hanya tertawa kecil melihat tingkah kekanakan Sehun dan YoungJae.

Mereka pun berjalan beriringan meninggalkan apartment mereka menuju ke tempat parkir. Namun tiba-tiba Sehun menghentikan langkahnya saat melihat seorang penghuni apartment di dekatnya keluar.

"DAEHYUN HYUNG‼!"

"OH SEHUN?" Sehun pun berlari menghampiri namja tersebut. Kris dan yang lain mengikuti dibelakangnya. Sehun dan namja yang dipanggil Daehyun itu berpelukan erat seperti lama tak bertemu.

"Hei Kris Hyung..." Sapa Daehyun pada Kris. Yang dibalas Kris sambil memeluk Daehyun.

"Kau tinggal disini sekarang? Apa bibi dan paman Jung mengetahuinya? Jangan bilang kau kabur lagi?" Tanya Sehun terus menerus.

"Kau ini, satu satu kalau bertanya. Kris Hyung? Apakah kau tahan dengan si cerewet ini?" Ejek Daehyun, membuat Sehun mengembungkan pipinya kesal.

"Justru Sehun yang cerewet ini yang membuatku selalu merindukannya..." Ucap Kris sedikit menggombal. Namun itu sukses membuat pipi Serun merona merah seperti semangka matang.

"Jawab pertanyaanku Jung Dae Hyun!"

"Hahahaha.. Baik baik sepupuku yang cerewet.. Aku memang tinggal disini. Dan yaaaa... aku kabur lagi. Mama dan Appa ku tak mengetahuinya. Dan jangan sampai mereka mengetahuinya." Jawab Daehyun pada Sehun. Sehun hanya ber-oh ria mendengar jawaban dari sepupunya itu.

"Pasti kau kabur karna masalah itu. Ah! Aku tak mau ikut memikirkannya. Oh iya,, Jae, Lu Hyung, kenalkan, ini sepupuku, namanya Jung Dae Hyun."

"KAU?" YoungJae, Luhan, dan Daehyun kaget, hingga kompak mengeluarkan satu kata yang sama dari bibir mereka.

"Luhan? Astaga... kita bertemu lagi..."

"Kau yang menolong kami itu kan?" Tanya Luhan memastikan. Sehun dan Kris yang tak tahu menahu

tentang masalah mereka hanya diam dan memandang mereka secara bergantian.

"Aahh, itu hanya kebetulan saja. Ah! Aku belum memperkenalkan diri padamu kan? Kenalkan Aku DaeHyun. Jung DaeHyun, Sepupu dari makhluk albino berwajah datar ini." Ucap DaeHyun yang langsung dihadiahi pukulan manis dikepalanya.

"Sakit Oh Sehun‼" Aduh DaeHyun sambil mengusap kepalanya.

"Salah siapa kau mengataiku! Dan juga, Luhan Hyung itu seumuran dengan Kris Hyung. Jadi kau harus memangginya HYUNG!"

"Ohya? Benar kau seumuran dengan Dragon Bird Hyung ini Luhan?" Tanya Daehyun tak percaya. Luhan hanya mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Daehyun.

"ASTAGA... Aku tak percaya. Wajahmu bahkan terlihat jauh lebih muda daripada si AlbiHun ini."

"Sekali lagi kau mengejekku Albino, kubakar bulu ketiakmu Hyung!"

"Sudahlah, kenapa kalian jadi bertengkar? Kau tak perlu memanggilku Hyung, DaeHyun. Tak apa. Dan Kau Sehun, kau jangan marah-marah begitu. Wajahmu terlihat menyeramkan, kau tahu?" Lerai Luhan. Sehun hanya mendengus kesal, sedangkan Daehyun, ia hanya tersenyum dan menjulurkan lidahnya mengejek Sehun.

"EHEEEMMMM‼! Sampai kapan kita akan terus mengobrol disini wahai para alien aneh..." ucap YoungJae pada empat orang yang sedang asik berbincang ini. Sungguh menyebalkan baginya melihat ia tak dihiraukan. Tapi ia lebih sebal saat melihat DaeHyun yang sok akrab terhadap Luhan. Terlebih pandangan mata DaeHyun saat menatap Luhan. Sungguh, demi _Flying Dutchman_ yang wajahnya imut seperti Rektornya, Lee Sooman, YoungJae ingin sekali mencongkel kedua mata DaeHyun itu.

"Aaahh iya. Hun, Aku baru saja pindah kampus. Sekarang Aku kuliah di KyungHee _University_ sama sepertimu. Aku jurusan Ekonomi Pembangunan. Bisakah kau membantuku? Aku harus menyelesaikan beberapa berkas lagi." Pinta DaeHyun pada Sehun. Ia baru minggu lalu mendaftarkan kepindahannya. Dan sekarang, ia harus menyelesaikan semua urusannya agar ia dapat mengikuti perkuliahan di kampus barunya itu.

"Kau pindah kampus juga Hyung? Bukannya Kampusmu SNU itu sangat bagus?"

"Kalau aku tak pindah kampus, maka Mama dan Appa akan mudah menemukanku. Bisakan?" Jelas DaeHyun pada sepupu kesayangannya itu.

"Kau jurusan Ekonomi Pembangunan? Kebetulan sama denganku dan YoungJae. Mau kubantu? Jadwal kuliahku baru dimulai nanti siang." Tawar Luhan pada DaeHyun. DaeHyun yang mendengarnya langsung sumringah. '_Kesempatan.._' Batinnya dalam hati.

"Eeehhh... Tidak bisa! Kita kan akan berangkat bersama Sehun dan Kris Hyung, Hyung. Kalau bersamanya kau mau berangkat dengan apa?"

"Aku bawa Motor kok. Tenang saja." DaeHyun memotong kekhawatiran YoungJae.

"Apa?! Tidak bisa! Luhan Hyung baru aja sembuh. Kalau naik motor, ia nanti bisa masuk angin." Ucap YoungJae.

"Tak apa.. Aku berangkat dengan DaeHyun saja. Kau tak usah terlalu khawatir begitu Jae. Aku tak sakit waktu itu, aku kan hanya kelelahan saja. Lagipula, anggap saja ini sebagai ucapan terima kasih karna kau menolong kami saat itu." Ucap Luhan panjang lebar yang membuat kedua ujung bibir DaeHyun terangkat.

"Hyuuuunngg..." Luhan men-_death glare_ YoungJae yang hendak mengeluarkan protesnya. Luhan sungguh merasa tak enak dengan DaeHyun dan Sehun. Begitupun YoungJae. Tapi YoungJae mempunyai alasan mengapa ia begitu protektif kepada Luhan. Ia hanya tak ingin Luhan disakiti karna sifatnya yang terlalu baik itu.

"Baik-baik... Kau! Awas jika terjadi sesuatu terhadap Hyung-ku! Kuhabisi kau! Ancam YoungJae pada akhirnya. DaeHyun dan Luhan pun tanpa membuang waktu, langsung pamit meninggalkan kawan-kawannya itu.

"Kalian saling kenal? Kenapa aku tak tahu?" Tanya Sehun Heran. Mereka bertiga akhirnya berjalan menyusul Luhan dan DaeHyun.

"Kemarin saat mobilku mogok, dia yang membantu memperbaiki." Ucap YoungJae heran.

"Lalu, kenapa kau bersikap seperti itu padanya Jae?" Kali ini Kris yang angkat bicara.

"Aku tak menyukainya… Lihatlah sikapnya pada Luhan Hyung… Aku takut dia berbuat macam-macam pada Hyung-ku itu…"

"Aku juga berpendapat yang sama. Sepertinya DaeHyun Hyung tertarik pada Luhan Hyung. Tapi tenang, aku berani menjamin bahwa sepupuku itu adalah orang baik. Tak mungkin dia berbuat yang tidak-tidak. Lagipula, Luhan Hyung sudah punya JongIn kan?"

"Haaaahh? JongIn? Kau bercanda… Mana mungk… upps!" Sepertinya YoungJae melupakan sesuatu. Sehun dan Kris memandang YoungJae curiga. Terutama Sehun. Ia yakin sekali bahwa ada yang disembunyikan oleh YoungJae mengenai JongIn dan Luhan.

'_Matilah aku… YoungJae bodoh…' _Batin YoungJae saat ia sadar, ia hampir saja membocorkan rahasia JongIn.

"Ti-tidak.. tidak… Iya, kau benar ada JongIn.. kenapa aku bisa lupa ya.. hehehe.. Heii! Jangan menatapku seperti itu… Ayo kita berangkat… Sebelum terlambat." YoungJae pun langsung memasuki kursi penumpang dibelakang. Kris hanya mengangkat bahu, lalu membukakan pintu mobilnya untuk Sehun, sebelum ia sendiri duduk di kursi kemudinya.

'_Sepertinya ada yang mereka sembunyikan… tapi apa?'_ Dan mobil mereka pun segera melaju menuju kampus mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Zi Tao, JoonMyeon?" Tanya lelaki paruh baya yang sedang menikmati sarapan bersama istri dan kedua anaknya.

"Baik Appa. Hari Sabtu kemarin, kami bertiga makan di luar bersama." Jawab JoonMyeon jujur. Terlihat Appa-nya langsung mengembangkan senyum sumringah mendengar jawaban dari putra sulungnya itu.

"Kalian bertiga? JongIn juga?" Tanya Appa-nya sambil menolehkan kepalanya menghadap si putra bungsu.

"Ne Appa. Aku juga ikut dengan mereka. Tao yang mengajakku." Jawab JongIn malas. Tapi sang ayah nampaknya tak peduli dengan nada malas dari jawaban putranya. Yang ada dipikirannya adalah, ia senang karna si bungsu juga mulai dekat dengan calon tunangan kakaknya.

"Umma senang kalian bisa cepat akrab seperti itu. Terutama kau, JongIn. Umma tau kau akan suka dengan calon tunangan JoonMyeon." Sang ibu kini yang berbicara mengungkapkan isi hatinya dan juga sang ayah.

'_Menyukai siluman panda itu? Cuiihhh…. Tak sudi!_' Batin JongIn. JoonMyeon tau apa yang dipikirkan JongIn. Ia terkekeh geli saat melihat ekspresi adiknya yang nyengir tak jelas saat menjawab pertanyaan orang tua mereka.

'Ting Tong'

"Tuan muda JoonMyeon, tuan Huang Zi Tao datang menjemput anda." Lapor salah satu _maid_ setelah ia membukakan pintu.

"Ba…."

"Ahh, ajak dia kemari, kita sarapan bersama." Perintah nyonya Kim, memotong ucapan JoonMyeon. Tadinya JoonMyeon ingin langsung berangkat kuliah, karna ia tahu pasti Umma dan Appa akan membicarakan perjodohan mereka. Dan hal itu adalah yang paling dihindari oleh JoonMyeon dan JongIn.

Tak lama setelah itu, _maid _tersebut kembali bersama seorang lelaki yang Nampak gagah dengan balutan kemeja hitam, _jeans_ hitam, juga sepatu kets berwarna biru.

'_memang dia mau ke pemakaman siapa, menggunakan baju serba hitam seperti itu?'_ Batin JongIn mengejek penampilan Tao saat ini.

"Ahh! Kemarilah, kita sarapan bersama Tao!" Ajak Tuan Kim semangat. Tao pun duduk di sebelah Nyonya Kim, berhadapan dengan Suho.

"Makanlah Tao."

"Terima kasih _ahjumma_, tapi Tao sudah sarapan sebelum berangkat." Tolaknya halus. Mereka, orang tua JoonMyeon berbincang basa-basi bersama Tao. Sedangkan Kim bersaudara ini memilih untuk diam dan meikmati makanannya.

"Orang tuamu, sudah membicarakan rencana pertunangan kalian denganmu kan?" Tuan Kim kini besuara.

"Sudah _Ahjussi_, hari Sabtu ini Mama dan Baba tiba dari China. Dan pertunangannya diadakan dua minggu setelahnya." Jelas Tao yang diangguki oleh kedua orang tua JoonMyeon. JoonMyeon dan JongIn? Mereka tak peduli. Yang ada di otak mereka saat ini adalah, bagaimana cara menggagalkan acara pertunangan yang akan diadakan 3 minggu lagi itu.

"Gedung pertunangan dan lainnya, biar aku dan Mama-mu yang urus. Kalian siapkan saja baju dan juga undangan untuk teman-teman kalian." Ucap nyonya Kim.

"Baik. Terima kasih _ahjumma, ahjussi. _Hyung, kita berangkat sekarang?" Tanya Tao pada JoonMyeon.

"Hm. Ayo. Umma, Appa, Aku berangkat dulu." Pamit JoonMyeon.

"Tunggu! Aku ikut dengan kalian. Motorku mogok. Bolehkan Calon kakak ipar?" Ucap JongIn setengah mengejek dengan nada yang dibuat-buat. Tao ingin menolak, tapi karna dia sedang bersama kedua orang tua Kim bersaudara ini, jadi

"Baiklah." Putus Tao setangah tidak ikhlas. Setelah berpamitan, mereka pun meninggalkan kedua orang tua mereka yang sedang tersenyum, mengira si bungsu bisa akur dengan calon iparnya.

Mereka bertiga pun menuju ke mobil milik Tao yang terparkir di depan rumah keluarga Kim ini. Tao dengan sikap _gentle_-nya, bermaksud membukakan pintu mobil depan untuk JoonMyeon. Tetapi,

"Terima Kasih kakak ipar." Ucap JongIn yang dengan percaya dirinya langsung masuk dan menutup pintunya.

"Heyy.." Pekik Tao tak terima. Sedangkan JoonMyeon, ia hanya terkikik melihat aksi adik kandung sekaligus kekasihnya itu.

"Sudah Tao, aku kan bisa duduk dibelakang." Ucap JoonMyeon. Tao pun akhirnya mengalah, dan langsung memasuki kursi kemudinya.

'Blam'

'BRUUUUUUUUUTTTTTTT'

"Hoeeeeeekkk…"

"Haahh, LEGAAAAA…. Ups! Maaf kakak ipar." Ucap JongIn tanpa dosa sambil menepuk-nepuk perutnya. JoonMyeon ingin tertawa terbahak sebenarnya, melihat JongIn yang buang angin tepat saat Tao memasuki mobil. Tapi dia tak tega. Ia hanya menutup hidung sambil menahan tawanya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Nah! Disini ruang administrasinya. Kau bisa kan mengurusnya sendiri?" Tanya Luhan pada DaeHyun saat akan memasuki ruang administrasi kampusnya.

"Yap! Terima kasih sudah mengantarku sampai disini Luhan." Jawab DaeHyun pada Luhan.'

"Sama-sama. Aku kuliah dulu ya. Bye DaeHyun." Pamit Luhan sopan. Baru saja Luhan membalikkan badannya, DaeHyun menggenggam tangan Luhan, menahannya.

'_Halus…'_ Batin DaeHyun. Luhan menatapnya heran.

"Setelah kau kuliah, bisakah kau bisakah kau menemaniku berjalan-jalan keliling kampus ini Lu?" Tanya DaeHyun penuh harap.

"Baiklah." Setuju Luhan. DaeHyun pun tersenyum lebar. Luhan pun pergi meninggalkan DaeHyun yang sedang tersenyum penuh kemenangan sebelum akhirnya dia memasuki ruang administrasi kampus barunya itu.

'_Siapa itu? Ada hubungan apa dia dengan Luhan?'_ Batin seorang lelaki dengan tinggi menjulang yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Luhan dan DaeHyun.

"Apa lelaki itu penyebab JongIn tiba-tiba marah kemarin?" Gumamnya lagi sambil menatap Luhan yang sedang asik bercakap-cakap dengan salah satu temannya. Tanpa Chanyeol, lelaki yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Luhan, itu sadari, ia ikkut tersenyum saat melihat Luhan tertawa lepas bersama temannya. Merasa diperhatikan, Luhan pun menolehkan kepalanya dan mendapati Chanyeol sedang menatapnya juga. Luhan pun tersenyum manis padanya. Sadar akan senyuman Luhan, Chanyeol segera membuang muka.

'_Begitu bencinya kau padaku Chan? Hingga kau tak mau menatapku_?' Batin Luhan sambil tersenyum miris.

'_Kenapa, aku…?_' Batin Chanyeol sambil memegang dada kirinya.

"HYUNG!" Teriak dua lelaki itu kompak dari kejauhan. Luhan yang mendengarnya, melambaikan tangan kepada mereka.

"Eh! Chanyeol Hyung." Sapa Sehun sopan pada Chanyeol. Sedangkan YoungJae, hanya mendengus melihat Chanyeol dan langsung menghampiri Luhan.

"Chanyeol!" Sapa Kris pada teman sesama tiangnya ini.

"Hyung, aku ke masuk kelas dulu ya." Pamit Sehun pada Kris dan Chanyeol. Seperti biasa, sebelum berpisah, Kris tak lupa mencium kening Sehun, dan Sehun mencium pipi Kris. Membuat siapa saja yang melihatnya berdecak iri.

"Apa yang kau lihat? Mengapa serius sekali?" Tanya Kris penasaran.

" Tidak. Bukan apa-apa. Bagaimana kalau kita ke kantin dulu? Kelas baru dimulai setengah jam lagi. " Jawab Chanyeol ketus. Ia tak ingin Kris tau bahwa sedari tadi ia memperhatikan Luhan. Mereka pun meninggalkan tempat itu, menuju kantin.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aaaahhh.. Akhirnya sampai. Terima kasih Tao. Aku ke kelas dulu ya, kelasku di mulai sebentar lagi. Bye Tao, JongI,." Pamit JoonMyeon setelah turun dari mobil Tao. Sepertinya ia hampir terlambat, hingga langsung berlari meninggalkan dua sosok tampan yang setia memandanginya. JongIn dan Tao masih setia berdiri di depan mobil sambil memandang sosok kecil itu berlari.

"Kau tahu Tao…" Tao menoleh kearah JongIn yang sekarang sedang memandangnya tajam.

"Sekeras apapun usahamu, aku tak akan menyerahkan Hyung-ku padamu." Ucap JongIn tajam. Tao hanya mendengus dan memandangnya remeh.

"Kau pikir aku takut dengan ancamanmu? Jangan harap. Lagipula, kau hanya adiknya JongIn. ADIK!" Tao langsung melenggang pergi setelah mengucapkan kata-kata itu. Meninggalkan JongIn yang sedang terbakar emosi dan mengepalkan tangannya erat.

'_Kita lihat saja nanti Huang Zi Tao!_'

.

.

.

.

.

'_Namaku Xi Luhan. Bibi bisa memanggilku Luhan._'

'_Aku dan YoungJae tinggal di Apartment tak jauh dari sini.'_

'_Kami kuliah di Kyunghee bi. Tapi Luhan Hyung itu seniorku.'_

"Luhan…" Gumam seorang wanita paruh baya yang sedang duduk bersandar di sofa di sebuah kamar mewah disalah satu rumah. Pandangan matanya kosong. Sedari tadi yang dilakukannya hanyalah melamun. Tak jarang, ada cairan bening yang menetes dari kedua pelupuk matanya.

"Mungkinkah?" Gumamnya lagi.

'TOKK TOKK TOKK'

"Masuk!

"Nyonya, dr. Hwang sudah tiba." Salah satu _maid_ berbicara sopan pada wanita paruh baya tersebut.

"Suruh dia langsung ke kamar." Pintanya pada _maid_ tersebut. _Maid_ tersebut dengan segera mematuhi perintah majikannya dan membawa sesosok dokter cantik itu ke dalam kamar majikannya.

"Ahh.. dr. Hwang, masuklah."

"Ada apa _eonnie_ memanggilku?" Tanya dr. Hwang.

"Aku ingin kau membantuku…"

.

.

.

.

.

**Part 10? Taun depan.. HUAHAHHAHAHA**

.

.

.

Maap kelamaan updetnya.. saya lagi sibuk ngurusin praktikum akhir saya menjelang skripsi… jadi semua fic terbengkalai.. huahahaha…

Maapp maapp… :D

.

.

Tapi aku terkejuutt.. pas liat status niihh fic, ternyata yang baca uda 8 ribu lebihh... huaaaa,, makasiii yaa yang uda mau bbacaaa.. tapi sekali-sekali, review dikit gag papa kan? wuehhehehhee

.

.

.

Makasi buat yang nyempetin baca..

Makasi yang uda review…

**Review lagi yayayayaya?**

.

.

.

**Byeee xD Wassalam xD**


	10. Chapter 10

**PART 10 BEGIN...**

**.**

**.**

JongIn berjalan gontai menyusuri koridor kampusnya. Di otaknya saat ini hanya ada pertanyaan '_Bagaimana cara menggagalkan pertunangan JoonMyeon Hyung?_'. Ya, hanya pertanyaan itulah yang terus menghantui pikiran JongIn.

"HEYY! KKAMJONG!" Sayup-sayup JongIn mendengar suara yang sangat dikenalinya. Suara sahabatnya, YoungJae. JongIn pun berjalan menghampiri YoungJae yang sedang bersama SeHun dan Luhan.

"Kalau jalan, jangan melamun JongIn!" Sembur YoungJae pada JongIn. JongIn hanya menghembuskan nafasnya, kesal.

"Kau ada masalah? Kenapa wajahmu murung?" Kali ini Sehun yang bertanya.

"Bukan masalah besar. Tapi cukup membuatku pusing." Jawab JongIn sekenanya.

"Memangnya masalah apa?" YoungJae dan Luhan tetap diam saat Sehun bertanya kembali pada JongIn. Karena, memang mereka sudah tahu apa masalahnya. Dan mereka berdua juga sedang berpikir bagaimana cara membantu kawan mereka ini.

"Sudahlah. Kau tak perlu ikut memikirkannya. Eh, Luhan Hyung, kalau tidak salah, mata kuliah kali ini aku sekelas denganmu kan? Jam berapa kelasnya dimulai?" Tanya JongIn pada Luhan, mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Masih satu jam lagi Jjong. Kau tumben rajin sekali?"

"Benar! Biasanya kau akan datang saat mata kuliah tersisa 20 menit? Ini bahkan masih terlalu pagi untuk kau bangun." Cibir YoungJae yang memangs sangat hafal dengan kelakuan teman gelapnya ini.

"Ada yang harus aku kerjakan tadi. Maka dari itu, aku bisa berangkat pagi hari ini. Hyung, ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu." Ucap JongIn yang diangguki oleh Luhan. Mereka berdua pun pergi entah kemana. Meninggalkan dua kawannya dengan berbagai macam pertanyaan di otak mereka.

"Kenapa mereka tak Nampak seperti orang berpacaran?" Tanya Sehun pada YoungJae.

"_Molla_, setauku JongIn kan memang bukan pria romantis. tak seperti kau dan Kris Hyung. Sudahlah, ayo ke kelas." Ajak YoungJAe pada Sehun yang terlihat mulai curiga.

* * *

"Baekhyuunnn…" Teriak Chanyeol semangat sesampainya ia dan Ksris di kantin. Mereka berdua pun menghampiri Baekhyun yang sedang duduk seorang diri sambil mengaduk-aduk minuman di gelasnya.

"Eh! Kau Chan. Ada apa?" Tanya Baekhyun malas saat Chanyeol menghampirinya.

"Tak apa. Kebetulan aku melihatmu sendiri, jadi aku ingin menemanimu." Ucap Chanyeol dengan cengiran lebarnya.

"Yaa, terserah kau saja." Ketus Baekhyun. Sungguh Baekhyun ingin sendiri saat ini. Ia tak ingin ada yang mengganggunya, apalagi si idot Chanyeol (pikir Baekhyun).

"Bolehkan kami duduk disini Baek?" Tanya Kris, sopan. Baekhyun mengangguk dan tersenyum tipis.

"Mengapa kau melamun? Kau ada masalah?" Tanya Chanyeol khawatir. Baekhyun menggeleng. Ia terlalu malas untuk bersuara.

"Atau kau sakit?" Tanya Chanyeol, lagi.

"Aku tak apa. Kau tak usah berlebihan." Ketus Baekhyun. Chanyeol yang mendapat perlakuan ketus seperti itu hanya diam. Sedikit heran, mengingat betapa ramah dan perhatiannya Baekhyun padanya saat berkunjung ke restoran tempatnya bekerja. Tapi sekarang? Sepertinya Baekhyun kembali menjadi Baekhyun yang dulu.

"Eh, Bukankah itu JongIn dengan Luhan?" Kedua orang yang mendengarnya langsung mengalihkan pandang mereka, kearah pandangan Chanyeol. Terlihat sosok JongIn yang duduk berhadapan dengan Luhan, tak jauh dari tempat mereka bertiga.

'_Apa-apaan mereka?!_' Baekhyun yang melihatnya, hanya menggenggam gelas dihadapannya erat-erat. Seolah gelas tersebut adalah Luhan. Chanyeol yang melihat kondisi orang yang dicintainya ini tidak baik, langsung menggenggam tangan mungil Baekhyun, mencoba memberi kekuatan. Tapi dihempaskan begitu saja oleh Baekhyun.

"Aku pergi!" Ketus Baekhyun yang langsung pergi dari tempat terkutuk –menurutnya- itu.

Chanyeol berusaha mengejar Baekhyun, namun Kris menahan tangannya. Mengisyaratkan agar ia duduk kembali.

"Baekhyun butuh waktu untuk sendiri. Percayalah, dia baik-baik saja." Chanyeol pun mengangguk, meng-iyakan perkataan Kris.

* * *

"Kau serius? Pertunangan akan dilakukan 3 minggu lagi?" Heran Luhan saat JongIn menceritakan masalahnya.

"Iya Hyung. Sekarang aku pusing. Aku tak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan. Belum lagi Yongguk yang mencoba memisahkan kami." Keluh JongIn pada Luhan. Berharap Luhan mau membantunya saat ini.

"Bersabarlah Jjong. Aku akan membicarakannya dengan YoungJae nanti. Kau tahu kan, kawanmu itu selalu mempunyai ide brilian. Akalnya selalu cerdik." Luhan menenangkan JongIn. Sungguh JongIn merasa, disaat seperti ini, hanya Luhan dan YoungJae yang bisa diandalkan. Hanya mereka berdualah yang mengerti perasaan yang sedang ia rasakan.

"Kalian memang yang terbaik. Kau dan YoungJae. Terima kasih Hyung." Ucap JongIn tulus.

"Sama-sama. Jadi, bagaimana kalau nanti sore kau ke apartment YoungJae? Kita bicarakan semua disana." Tawar Luhan.

"Baiklah. Nanti sore aku akan berkunjung ke apartment si pipi apel itu. Haaaaahhh,, Aku berharap Yongguk tak serius dengan ancamannya. Tao saja sudah membuatku pusing Hyung. Huuufftthhhh.." Keluh JongIn.

"Kau ini! Wajahmu sangat tampan dan keren. Badanmu juga atletis. Tapi kenapa hanya masalah seperti ini saja membuatmu putus asa? Seperti gadis saja. Semangatlah! Demi cinta kalian." Ucap Luhan menyemangati JongIn. JongIn terkekeh dengan sindiran Luhan. Mereka pun tertawa bersama, membuat perasaan JongIn sedikit lebih baik, tanpa menyadari bahwa ada yang mendengar percakapan mereka sedari awal.

* * *

"Jadi kalian berdua akan bertunangan 3 minggu lagi?" Ungkap Sungyeol pada JoonMyeon. Ia benar-benar tak habis pikir dengan nasib temannya ini. Setahu Sungyeol, baru beberapa hari yang lalu ia memberitahukan kabar rencana pertunangan itu. Dan hari ini, ia mendengar sahabatnya itu meminta bantuan untuk persiapan pertunangannya.

"Hmmm, Aku tak nyaman jika harus menyiapkan segala sesuatunya bersama Tao. Kumohon, kalian bantulah aku." Mohon JoonMyeon pada Himchan, JongUp, Sungyeol, serta Myungsoo.

"Aku lebih tertarik membantumu untuk menggagalkan rencana pertunanganmu." Ucap Himchan frontal. Sedangkan yang lain, hanya mendelik tak percaya dengan ucapan Himchan.

"Maksudmu apa Hyung?" Tanya JongUp pada kekasihnya ini.

"JoonMyeon pasti tahu apa maksudku!" Jawabnya sambil menatap tajam JoonMyeon. Sedangkan yang ditatap hanya bisa diam membeku tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah kata. Teman-teman mereka yang lain pun juga hanya dapat memandang bingung kearah Himchan dan JoonMyeon.

"Oh ayolah! Jangan menatap curiga padaku. Aku tahu JoonMyeon tak suka dengan pertunangan ini. Dan aku tahu dalam hati kecilnya ia ingin pertunangan ini batal dan ia dapat hidup dengan seseorang yang benar-benar ia cintai dan mencintainya."

"Aku mengenalmu sudah bertahun-tahun Joon. Aku sahabatmu. Aku hanya ingin yang terbaik untukmu. Jika kau ikhlas, dan kau benar-benar mencintai Tao, aku pun dengan rela akan membantumu. Tapi jika kau terpaksa dengan keputusan itu, maka aku lebih rela menggagalkannya daripada membantumu." Sambung Himchan. JoonMyeon benar-benar merasa terharu dengan ucapan sahabatnya ini. Sungguh, JoonMyeon merasa benar-benar beruntung memiliki sahabat yang sangat mengerti dirinya.

"Sepertinya aku sependapat dengan Hime. Pikirkanlah Joon. Sekali ini saja, egoislah. Mereka memang orang tuamu, tapi bukan berarti, berhak untuk mengatur hidupmu." Kali ini Sungyeol yang berbicara.

"Aku juga sependapat. Kami ingin yang terbaik untukmu Joon. Kalau kau memang tak suka, maka kami teman-temanmu akan membantumu lepas dari masalah ini" Myungsoo pun ikut menimpali.

"Semangatlah Joon Hyung. Kami akan selalu disampingmu." Jongup memeluk JoonMyeon, agar perasaannya menjadi lebih tenang.

JoonMyeon yang mendapat perhatian yang istimewa, menitihkan air matanya. Ia sungguh bahagia sekarang. Karna disaat seperti ini, teman-temannya setia berada di sisinya.

'_Terima kasih teman-teman…'_

* * *

"DAEHYUUUUNNN….." Pekik seorang pemuda manis ini sambil berlari menghampiri pemuda tampan yang sedang duduk menyhendiri di taman belakang kampusnya.

"Luhan?" Sahut pemuda yang dipanggil Daehyun ini sambil melambaikan tangannya kearah Luhan yang sedang berlari kearahnya bersama pemuda tampan lainnya.

'_Siapa dia?'_ Batinnya sambil menatap tajam pemuda tampan yang dating bersama Luhan.

"Maaf, apa kau lama menunggu?"

"Eeehh? Aahh,, Bohong kalau aku bilang tidak." Jawab Daehyun yang disambut kekehan dari Luhan.

"Maaf ya. Ah kenalkan, ini JongIn. Kawanku dan YoungJae. JongIn, kenalkan, dia Daehyun. Dia juga sepupu dari Sehun."

"MWOO?! Kau sepupu dari si _poker face_ itu? Tak kusangka ia memiliki sepupu berwajah tampan. Hahahaha. Ah, maaf, Aku JongIn. Senang berkenalan denganmu."

"Aku Daehyun." Balasnya dengan senyum tulus di wajahnya. Kekesalannya pada JongIn sepertinya menguap begitu saja setelah perkenalan beberapa detik yang lalu.

Mereka bertiga pun berjalan bersama. Seperti yang dijanjikan Luhan, ia mengajak Daehyun mengelilingi kampusnya.

Bersama dengan JongIn, mereka terus berkeliling. Tak jarang kita mendengar tawa menggelegar dari JongIn dan Daehyun, serta tawa lebar Luhan. Entah apa yang mereka perbincangkan hingga membuat mereka tertawa seperti itu. Daehyun yang baru kenal dengan JongIn pun, langsung akrab dengan pemuda berkulit layaknya caramel itu.

"HYUNG! BLACKJJONG!"

"YOUNGJAE!" Sahut Luhan dan JongIn bersamaan.

"Aku mencari kalian kemana-mana. Kau! Sedang apa bersama mereka?" Ucap YoungJae pada tiga orang yang sedang asik berbincang itu.

"Hei pipi apel! Kami sedang berjalan-jalan. Dia anak baru, jadi wajar kalau kami membantunya untuk mengenal wilayah kampus." Ucap JongIn pada sahabat setianya itu.

"Ah sudahlah! Ayo, aku mau bicara denganmu. Ayo ke apartmentmu! Hyung, nanti kita langsung bertemu di apartment YoungJae saja ya. Daehyun, aku duluan. Kau jaga Luhan baik-baik ya. Bye!" Pamit JongIn sambil menggeret YoungJae.

"Jjong! Kau sudah memberitahu JoonMyeon kan?"

"Sudaahh!" Ucapnya masih sambil terus berjalan menjauh dari Daehyun dan Luhan.

"Haaahh… Aku senang bisa melihatnya tertawa seperti tadi." Ucap Luhan pelan, sambil memandang sosok JongIn dan YoungJae yang semakin menjauh.

"Memangnya kenapa Lu?" Tanya Daehyun penasaran.

"Dia sedang ada masalah dengan keluarga dan orang yang dicintainya. Aaahh… Aku berharap bias membantunya dan semoga masalahnya cepat selesai."

'_Ternyata kau benar-benar orang yang perhatian Lu…'_

"Baiklah, ayo kita lanjutkan." Mereka pun melanjutkan acara mengelilingi kampus mereka. Sesekali Daehyun tersenyum mengagumi paras sempurna Luhan.

* * *

"Aiiissshhhh…. Lepaskan aku hitam!" JongIn pun melepaskan cengkramannya pada pergelangan tangan YoungJae.

"Kenapa kau meninggalkan Luhan Hyung dengan pria itu? Aiissshhhh.." Protes YoungJae pada JongIn.

"Kenapa memangnya. Daehyun orang baik Jae. Kenapa kau bersikap seperti itu?"

"Aku tak suka dengannya."

"Kau cemburu?" Hardik JongIn. Yang seketika mendapatkan pukulan 'pelan' dikepalanya.

"Kau tahu kan, Luhan Hyung itu orang yang terlalu baik. Terlalu polos. Aku tak ingin terjadi apa-apa dengannya JongIn." Ucap YoungJae. Tersirat nada khawatir dalam ucapannya. YoungJae begitu menyayangi Luhan. Ia tak tega jika terjadi sesuatu dengan Luhan. Cukup Chanyeol yang menyakitinya. Jangan yang lain.

"Aku tahu kau khawatir Jae. Tapi Luhan Hyung bukan anak kecil lagi. Aku yakin ia bias melindungi dirinya. Lagipula, ini bagus untuknya. Setidaknya ia bisa melupakan lelaki tak peka yang telah menyakitinya itu." Ucap JongIn bermaksud menenangkan YoungJae.

"Haaahhh…. Kau benar. Aku hanya tak ingin dia tersakiti Jjong. Cukup Chanyeol. Jangan yang lain."

"Doakan saja, semoga Luhan Hyung bisa secepatnya menemukan pengganti Chanyeol. Atau semoga Chanyeol segera sadar bahwa selama ini orang yang ia cari adalah Luhan." Ucap JongIn bijak.

"Yaaa,, Semoga… Eh?! Kau ingin membicarakan apa Jjong?"

"Ah itu. Ayo ke apartmentmu saja. Sekaligus kita menyusun rencana."

"Baiklah! Ayo!" Mereka berdua pun pergi meninggalkan kampus mereka. Tak menyadari, bahwa ada pemuda tinggi yang sedari tadi mendengakan pembicaraan mereka dari jauh.

'_Luhan? Aku? Tak peka? Apa maksudnya?'_ Batin Chanyeol setelah dua bersahabat itu pergi dari hadapannya.

"Apa aku berbuat kesalahan? Bukankah Luhan kekasih JongIn? Tetapi mengapa…" Gumamnya.

* * *

"Him! Yeol! Aku pulang dulu. Sampaikan salamku pada Jongup dan Myungsoo yaa. Bye!" Pamit Joonmyeon pada dua sahabat sekaligus teman sekelasnya ini.

"Kau pulang dengan siapa?" Tanya Sungyeol yang merasa sedikit khawatir.

"Aku pulang sendiri. Aku ingin ke toko buku sebentar. JongIn ada urusan dengan YoungJae. Dan aku malas jika harus pulang dengan Tao."

"Mau ku antar?" Tawar Sungyeol. Perasaannya benar-benar tak enak sekarang.

"Tak perlu. Aku bisa pulang sendiri. Okeh, sampai jumpa besok?" Dan JoonMyeon pun langsung melesat pergi meninggalkan kedua sahabatnya itu.

"Yeol/Him" Panggil mereka bersamaan.

"Sepertinya kita memiliki perasaan yang sama." Ucap Sungyeol yang diangguki oleh Himchan.

"Semoga tidak terjadi apa-apa dengan JoonMyeon." Ucap Himchan, khawatir.

'Semoga…"

* * *

JoonMyeon berjalan cepat sembari memegangi kedua tali ranselnya. Layaknya anak kecil, ia berjalan dengan senyum riang yang terpatri di wajahnya.

Tak jarang mahasiswa yang lain memandang kagung padanya. Parasnya yang manis, tubuhnya yang mungil, dan senyumnya bak malaikat. Ditambah pula sifatnya yang ramah dan suka membantu. Siapa pun pasti terpesona pada sosok JoonMyeon.

"KyungSoo!"

"Eh! JoonMyeon." Jawab pemuda manis yang dipanggil Kyungsoo itu

"Aaaahhh,, kalian semakin mesra saja. Hahaha" Goda JoonMyeon pada sepasang kekasih dihadapannya ini.

"Kau bisa saja." Sahut Kyungsoo. Jongdae, kekasih Kyungsoo, hanya tersenyum lembut perkataan JoonMyeon.

"Ah, iya! Ini buku yang aku janjikan Kyung. Kau bawa saja dulu."

"waaah, terima kasih Joon. Aku pinjam dulu ya."

"Silahkan. Eh?! Kenapa aku merasa ada yang memperhatikanku ya?" Ucap JoonMyeon.

"Kau ini! Setiap kau berjalan, semua pasti memperhatikanmu tuan Kim yang manis." Goda Jongdae. Kyungsoo dan Joonmyeon hanya tertawa menanggapi godaan mister _troll_.

"Hahaha.. Bisa saja kau! Yasudah, aku pergi dulu. Bye Kyung! Bye Dae!"

JoonMyeon pun melanjutkan perjalanannya. Sesekali ia menengok ke belakang, memastikan tak ada siapapun yang mengikutinya. Ia kembali menoleh kembali kedepan dan

"Halo Kim Joon Myeon!"

"KAUuummpphhh….." Secepat kilat ia membekap JoonMyeon.

"Mati Kau Kim Joon Myeon..."

.

.

.

.

Part 11? Tunggu gue diwisuda dulu!

.

.

Sebenernya di folder Leppi, nih FF uda tamat lamaaaa bnget. Uda End. part 10 ini ajja, cuma separoh yang aku publish... dan di Part 11 ntar, semuanya bakal terbongkar rahasianya. Tapi? Yaaaa? Sepertinya gag ada yang nunggu kelanjutannya siihh… banyak yang baca tapi sedikit yang review, itu gimanaaaaaa gitu rasanya.

Memang, aku gag peduli sm SR, tapi kalo gini terus? Bete juga kaliii… bayangin yang view ajja uda ribuan. Di setiap part, yang view 1000-700 viewers, tapi yang respon? Hueeeee,, Yonguuukkk,, help meee T_T… *Curhat ini ceritanya… curhat…*

Jadi kalo mood lagi baik, baru aku publish ff ini. Huahahaha xDD..

Kalo responnya masi jelek, yaudah, biarkan jadi koleksi ff di folder pribadi ajja… xDD

.

.

**Makasi buanget buat yang uda Review, baik reveiwnya lewat ffn ini, ato lewat FB, lewat twitter juga.. makasiii bnget.. Your Review like an oxygen for me *tsaaahhhh, sok inggris gue* huahaha**

**Makasi juga yang uda favorite, follow, dan lain sebagainya. Makasi buat yang ngasi sumbangan idenya. Hahaha**

**You're all, my lovely, my angel reader.. mumumumu :***

**.**

**.**

Makasi juga buat seseorang yang maki2 gue lewat PM. Kan gue uda bilang mbak broh, ini KaiHo. Pairnya siapa sama siapa juga terserah gue dong. Gue KrisHun Shipper. Gue juga uke! Suho Shipper. MasBuLoh?!

Gue juga Fans berat Baekhyun apalagi Yongguk. Tapi imajinasi gue pingin bikin mereka jadi antagonis. Ya jadi suka2 gue kan?!

Ff ini punya gue. Hasil imajinasi otak somplak gue. Kalo gag terima, yauda, bikin ajja ff sendiri sonohh! Toh elu juga belum tentu bisa bikin kan! *Emosi ceritanya… Emosi…*

.

.

Yaudahhh,, segitu ajja… makasih yang uda nyempetin baca…

Review?


	11. Chapter 11

**PART 11**

.

.

"Kampus ini luas juga ya Lu?"

"Yaa, begitulah. Walaupun tak seluas kampusmu yang dulu Dae."

Daehyun dan Luhan sudah berada di sebuah cafe di dekat kampusnya. Hampir satu jam mereka mengelilingi kampus mereka, sama sekali tak tersirat wajah lelah sama sekali. Justru senyum yang semakin mengembang dari seorang Jung Dae Hyun.

"Tapi sepertinya suasana di kampus ini lebih menyenangkan. Dan juga aman dari jangkauan orang tuaku. Hahahaha..."

"Hahaha, kau ini, bisa saja Dae. Memangnya ada masalah apa kau dengan orang tuamu, hingga kau kabur seperti ini?" Tanya Luhan dengan wajah ceria. Namun seketika raut wajahnya berubah saat ia menyadari pertanyaannya yang terkesan ikut campur.

"Ma-maafkan ku Dae. Aku tak bermaksud ikut campur. Tak usah dijawab." Ucap Luhan, tak enak.

"Bwahahaha, wajahmu lucu sekali Lu. Huahahaha." Tawa Daehyun meledak saat melihat raut wajah Luhan yang berubah panik. Dan semakin keras saat Luhan hanya melongo, bingung, melihat tawa Daehyun.

"Hahaha,, oke oke.. Tak apa Lu. Aku tak marah. Kau tak usah panik. Kau tahu, wajahmu seperti anak TK yang sedang tersesat. Huahahaha." Luhan yang mendengarnya hanya mendengus sebal. Bukan kali ini saja ia dibilang seperti anak kecil. Tapi tetap saja, ia kesal.

"Kau ini. Aku serius. Aku takut kau marah. Tapi kau malah seperti itu. Isssssshhh..." Dengus Luhan.

"OUWH, Luhanku lucu sekali." Gemas Daehyun, sambil mencubit pipi Luhan. Membuat Luhan semakin mengerucutkan bibirnya. Membuat siapa saja yang melihatnya semakin gemas.

Luhan yang merasa sebal, mengalihkan pandangannya ke luar jendela. Ia menyipitkan matanya saat melihat sesuatu di luar sana.

"Lu? Apa yang kau lihat?" Tanya Daehyun.

"Aaahh, tidak. Aku lupa kalau hari ini aku ada janji. Aku pergi dulu ya. Tak apa kan?" Ucap Luhan setelah sadar.

"Perlu kuantar?" Tawar Daehyun.

"Tak usah. Aku bisa sendiri. Kau pulanglah, lalu istirahatlah. Aku pergi dulu ya. Bye!"

"Lu!"

Chu~

Sebuah kecupan lembut di bibir membuat Luhan membulatkan matanya. Tak hanya di bibir, Daehyun mencium kening Luhan lembut, setelah ia melepaskan bibirnya dari bibir manis Luhan.

"Hati-hati..."

"N-ne... A-ak pergi dulu. Kau juga hati-hati ya.." Belum sampai beberapa langkah,

"Daehyun!"

Chu~

Luhan pun langsung lari setelah mencium pipi Daehyun sekilas. Tak mempedulikan orang-orang yang melihatnya aneh. Yang penting, Daehyun tak melihat wajahnya yang memerah, semerah kolor superman.

'_Kau milikku Lu! Milik Jung Dae Hyun!'_ Batin Daehyun sambil memandang Luhan yang sudah pergi menggunakan taxi.

* * *

"Kau kenapa Jjong? Kenapa tiba-tiba kau diam? Wajahmu juga tiba-tiba pucat?" Youngjae menyodorkan segelas air kehadapan JongIn.

"Aku tak tahu. Hanya, perasaanku tak enak." Jawab JongIn setelah meneguk minumanyya.

"Saat kita mengambil motor di rumahmu tadi, aku tak melihat Joonmyeon hyung? Kemana dia Jjong?" Tanya Youngjae. Sepulang mereka dari kampus, mereka berdua menuju rumah JongIn dengan transportasi umum, mengambil motornya. Untuk jaga-jaga katanya.

"Dia bilang, ingin ke toko buku sebentar. Aku sudah mengirimnya pesan, kalau pulang biar ku jemput. Tapi ia tak membalas pesanku." JongIn merasa khawatir dengan keadaan hyung-nya sekarang. Karna, biasanya Joonmyeon akan langsung membalas pesan darinya.

"Mungkin ia tak mendengar Jjong. Atau mungkin ia tak punya pulsa. Cobalah untuk mengurangi sifat possesifmu itu. Joonmyeon juga butuh waktu untuk dunianya sendiri."

"Tapi aku khawatir Jae. Dan perasaanku benar-benar tak enak." JongIn menjawab nasehat Youngjae dengan sedikit membentak. Youngjae yang sudah hafal dengan sifat sahabatnya ini hanya tersenyum maklum dan menepuk pundak sahabatnya.

"Yakinlah bahwa Joonmyeon hyung baik-baik saja. Yakinlah bahwa Joonmyeon hyung bisa melindungi dirinya sendiri. Dan yakinlah, jika tuhan akan melindungi Joonmyeon hyung."

"Haaaahhh,, semoga..."

* * *

Terlihat pemuda berparas manis itu berlari dari sebuah cafe. Dengan terburu-buru, ia menaiki sebuah taxi yang ditemuinya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Luhan? Aisshh,, bodoh bodoh!" Umpatnya seorang diri. Ia sungguh mengutuk perbuatannya yang secara tiba-tiba mencium Daehyun. Ia tak tahu apa yang ada di otaknya saat itu. Ia reflek mencium pipi pemuda yang baru dikenalnya beberapa hari itu.

Pikirannya menerawang di saat Daehyun mengecup bibirnya, mencium keningnya, dan ia balas mencium pipi tirus Daehyun. Mungkinkah Luhan sudah mulai melupakan Chanyeol dan membuka hatinya untuk orang lain? Hanya Luhan dan Tuhan yang mengetahuinya.

"Ehem! Permisi tuan? Kita mau kemana?" Pertanyaan supir taxi itu menyadarkan Luhan dari lamunannya. Dan ia baru sadar dengan tujuan awalnya saat akan meninggalkan cafe itu.

"Aaahh, tunggu sebentar pak!" Luhan mengedarkan pandangannya ke mobil hitam yang berjarak beberapa meter dari taxi yang ia tumpangi.

Terlihat seseorang dengan menggunakan masker hitam dan kaca mata hitam keluar dari sebuah mini market. Ia pun masuk ke kursi kemudi, dan melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi.

"Naahh, Ikuti mobil itu pak!"

"Baik."

Setelahnya, Luhan mengecek ponselnya. Bermaksud untuk menghubungi seseorang.

"Aaarrssshh,, sial!" Umpatnya saat tahu ponselnya mati.

_'Semoga semua akan baik-baik saja...'_ Batin Luhan, khawatir.

* * *

Kris dan Sehun sedang bermain dengan laptopnya di kantin saat ini. Tak jarang tawa lucu terdengar dari bibir pasangan yang hobby ber-_lovey dovey_ ini. Tak jarang pula, Kris mendaratkan ciuman manisnya di pipi Sehun, membuat pipi putih itu menjadi semerah batu bata.

"Lho, Hyung! Bukannya itu Sungyeol Hyung, Myungsoo Hyung, Himchan Hyung, dan Jongup?" Tanya Sehun saat melihat empat orang yang dikenalnya ini berjalan beriringan.

"Kau benar. Tapi mana Joonmyeon?" Heran Kris.

"_HYUNGDEUL_! JONGUP!" Panggil Sehun pada mereka berempat. Membuat keempatnya menghampiri tempat Sehun.

"Hey! Sedang apa kalian?" Sapa Sungyeol.

"Sedang bersantai saja. Hyung, Joonmyeon hyung mana?" Tanya Sehun sambil menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan dan kiri mencari sosok Joonmyeon.

"Ooh, dia tadi pulang duluan Hun. Dia mau ke toko buku katanya." Jawab Sungyeol santai.

"Lho, bukannya tadi ia pergi bersamamu Hyung? Menggunakan mobil Myungsoo Hyung?" Pertanyaan Sehun membuat keempat orang itu membelalakkan matanya lebar-lebar.

"Aku saja baru datang Hun. Tadi aku pulang sebentar untuk mengambil flash disk." Jawab Myungsoo.

"Sungyeol juga bersamaku terus sejak Joonmyeon pulang." Himchan kali ini bersuara. Sungyeol diam. Ia benar-benar khawatir pada sahabatnya saat ini.

"Kami tadi melihat Joonmyeon bersama seseorang memasuki mobil sedan hitam. Persis seperti milik Myungsoo. Dan dari belakang, orang itu perawakannya seperti Sungyeol. Maka dari itu, kami mengira Joonmyeon bersama kalian." Kris menjelaskan. Semua diam. Tak ada yang bisa berkata-kata saat ini. Sungyeol dan Himchan? Jangan tanyakan kondisi mereka saat ini. Dan inilah arti dari perasaan tidak enak mereka.

"Joonmyeon dalam bahaya!" Ucap Sungyeol dan Himchan bersamaan.

"Sungyeol! Kau telpon JongIn! Kris, Sehun bisa kau tunjukkan aku, kearah mana mereka pergi?" Tanya Himchan.

Sungyeol pun segera menelpon JongIn. Himchan, JongUp, Kris, dan Sehun segera menuju parkiran. Mereka berharap posisi Joonmyeon tidak terlalu jauh dan mereka bisa menemukan jejak mobil misterius yang membawa Joonmyeon itu.

* * *

Drrttt

Drrttt

_'Sungyeol Lee is calling'_

"Jjong! Ada telpon dari Sungyeol hyung! Cepat angkatlah!" Ucap Youngjae sambil melanjutkan kembali acara bermain _game_ bersama JongIn.

"Halo." Sapa JongIn setelah mem-_pause_ game-nya.

"..."

"APA?!" Teriakan JongIn membuat Youngjae ikut terkaget.

"..."

"Baik. Kutunggu kabar dari kalian hyung. Terima kasih." Ia pun menutup sambungannya kemudian memandang Youngjae dengan pandangan nanar.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Youngjae khawatir.

"Joonmyeon hyung dalam bahaya." Ucap JongIn. Pandangannya mulai buram. Ia benar-benar khawatir akan sosok malaikatnya itu.

"Bagaimana ceritanya?!" Panik Youngjae.

"Aku tak tahu Jae. Mereka-"

"Mereka kenapa?"

"-Yongguk! Pasti Yongguk! Aku harus mencarinya."

"Kau yakin? Jangan as-.. Hey! JongIn! Tunggu aku! Aku ikut!" Mereka pun bergegas memakai jaket dan sepatu mereka. Tak lupa dengan helm mereka.

Mereka bergegas menuju parkiran motor mereka. Dengan panik, JongIn memencet tombol lift berulang kali, berharap pintu lift itu segera terbuka.

'Ting'

"JongIn? Youngjae? Mau kemana?" Tanya Daehyun, ia baru saja akan keluar lift. Tapi ia melihat kondisi JongIn yang panik, ia pun mengurungkan niatnya untuk kembali ke apartemen.

"Hyungnya dalam bahaya. Joonmyeon hyung dibawa oleh seseorang misterius menggunakan mobil sedan hitam." Jawab Youngjae. JongIn benar-benar kalut. Ia tak bisa mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun.

"Lalu? Mana Luhan Hyung? Bukankah kau bersamanya tadi?" Tanya Youngjae.

"Oohh, Luhan..." Ia kembali mengingat dimana Luhan tiba-tiba terdiam saat melihat.

"Kau bilang mobil yang membawa Hyung-mu sedan hitam?" Ketiganya hening.

"Luhan tadi berlari terburu-buru. Ia bilang padaku ia ada urusan. Tapi setelah kuingat-ingat, ia berlari setelah melihat seseorang di sebuah sedan berwarna hitam. Dan taxi yang ditumpanginya, langsung melaju kearah mobil sedan itu pergi." Jelas Daehyun. JongIn dan Youngjae shock bukan main. Mereka sangat yakin kalau saat ini

"Luhan mengikuti Joonmyeon." Ucap mereka bertiga serempak.

"Aku ikut mencari mereka. JongIn sebaiknya aku yang bonceng. Kondisinya tak baik jika harus menyetir motor sendiri. Youngjae kau bawa motor JongIn." Dengaan paksaan dari Youngjae dan Daehyun, JongIn menyerahkan kunci motornya pada Youngjae.

"Kemana kita akan pergi?" Tanya Daehyun.

"Markas Yongguk! Kau tahu kan Jae? Kau melajulah di depan." Ucap JongIn. Dua motor itu pun langsung melaju cepat membelah jalanan kota.

_'Tuhan, Lindungi Joonmyeon-ku...'_

* * *

Seorang pemuda manis sedang duduk tak sadarkan diri di sebuah gudang tua. Tangan dan kakinya terikat. Mulutnya pun juga di isolasi.

Di depannya, duduk seorang pemuda. Ia memandang Joonmyeon, pemuda manis yang terikat itu dengan pandangan meremehkan. Tangannya memegang sebuah pistol.

Pelahan, mata pemuda manis itu mulai terbuka. Ia mengerjapkan matanya, memperjelas pengelihatannya.

"Kau sudah sadar Kim Joon Myeon?" Suara seseorang membuat Joonmyeon langsung membuka matanya.

"Wah wah, kau kaget rupanya?" Joonmyeon berontak berusaha melepaskan ikatan di tubuhnya.

"Euummpphh..."

"Kau mengatakan sesuatu hm?" Tanyanya dengan nada mengejek.

"Euuummpphh..."

"Oh! Aku lupa! Hahahaha."

'Sreeett'

"Aaarrssshhh..." Ringis Joonmyeon saat pemuda itu membuka plester dii mulutnya dengan kasar.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Joonmyeon dengan nada yang dibuat tenang.

"Apa yang aku lakukan? Menculikmu." Jawabnya dengan nada riang.

"Kenapa? Apa aku berbuat salah padamu? Tolong, lepaskan aku. Kita bicara baik-baik." Mohon Joonmyeon. Namun bukannya dilepaskan, ia mlah mendapat haadiah gratis dari pemuda yang menculiknya.

'PLAAKK'

"Kau ingin aku melepaskanmu? Jangan harap!"

'BUGH'

Tamparan dan pukulan mendarat dengan mulus di wajah manis Joonmyeon.

"Apa yang kau inginkan sebenarnya?" Tanya Joonmyeon lirih, menahan perih diwajahnya.

"Apa yang aku inginkan? Kau tahu jelas itu Kim Joon Myeon! Untuk apa kau tanyakan lagi?!"

'Bugh'

Kali ini tendangan di kepala Joonmyeon, hingga ia terjatuh. Seluruh tubuhnya sakit karna tali yang mengikat tubuhnya. Ditambah pukulan yang ia terima. Sungguh ia tak pernah menyangka akan mengalami nasib seburuk ini.

Pemuda itu menundukan tubuhnya. Dengan kasar menjambak rambut Joonmyeon.

"Sebenarnya, permintaanku sangat sederhana, aku ingin kau-"

'BRAAAKKK'

* * *

'BRAAAKKK'

"BANGSAT KAU!"

'BUGH'

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!" Pekik Yongguk tak terima.

JongIn, YoungJae, dan Daehyun sudah tiba di markas Yongguk. Setelah mendobrak pintu markas tersebut, YoungJae dan Daehyun langsung menerobos masuk, mencari Joonmyeon dan Luhan. Sedangkan JongIn? Jangan tanya. Ia langsung menghadiahi Yongguk dengan bogem mentah.

"KAU SEMBUNYIKAN DIMANA HYUNG-KU?!" Pekik JongIn.

"APA MAKSUDMU?" Tanya Yongguk emosi. Baku hantam pun tak terelakkan lagi. Wajah tampan kedua pemuda ini dipenuhi oleh lebam.

"JONG IN! HENTIKAN!" Teriakan Youngjae menghentikan aksi JongIn dan Yongguk.

"Joonmyeon dan Luhan tak ada disini." Ucap Daehyun.

"Apa maksud kalian?" Desis Yongguk.

"Kim Joon Myeon, kau dimana?" Gumam JongIn. Kakinya terasa lemas. Air matanyaa pun sudah tak terbendung. Pikiran-pikiran buruk pun mulai merasuki otaknya.

"Apa maksudmu? Joonmyeon? Apa yang terjadi padanya?" Panik Yongguk. Ia mengguncang bahu JongIn, berharap mendapatkan penjelasan darinya.

"Joonmyeon dibawa oleh seseorang. Kami sedang berusaha mencarinya." Daehyun menjelaskan.

"Joonmyeon? Bagaimana bisa?" Tanya Yongguk tak percaya. Ia pun luruh ke lantai. Bagaimanapun Joonmyeon adalah orang yang dicintainya. Ia tak mungkin bisa membayangkan, jika terjadi sesuatu pada pemuda yang dicintainya sejak lama itu.

"JongIn! Kris Hyung menelpon, Joonmyeon sedang disekap di gudang tua tak jauh Dari sini. Mereka semua sedang menuju lokasi." Youngjae menjelaskan dengan panik setelah menerima telpon dari Kris dan Sehun.

"Gudang tua? Aku tahu tempatnya. Aku antar kalian kesana." Ucap Yongguk.

Mereka berempat pun langsung menuju gudang itu. Mereka beharap, mereka belum terlambat untuk menyelamatkan Joonmyeon saat ini.

* * *

Pemuda manis ini berjalan mengendap menuju bangunan tua itu. Dalam hati ia berdoa agar tak ada yang mengetahui keberadaannya saat ini.

"Kau ingin aku melepaskanmu? Jangan harap!"

Sayup-sayup ia mendengar teriakan seseorang. Dan betapa terkejutnya Luhan saat tahu bahwa seseorang yang dikenalnya sedang dalam keadaan mengenaskan dan dipukuli oleh si penculik.

'Sreekk'

Suara langkah kaki yang mendekat membuat Luhan gugup tiba-tiba.

'_Mati kau Luhan. Tuhan, Lindungi aku.'_ Doa Luhan dalam hati.

'Sreeekk'

Suara itu semakin jelas dan semakin mendekati tempat Luhan berada. Luhan yang takut, bermaksud untuk melarikan diri. Namun

"Euummpphh…" Belum selangkah ia kabur, seseorang membekap mulutnya.

"Psssttt… Lu, ini aku." Bisik orang itu. Luhan sangat mengenali suara ini. Ia pun menolehkan kepalanya, dan

"Chanyeol!"

"Pssssttt! Apa yang kau lakukan?" Luhan hanya diam dan menunjuk kearah Joonmyeon disekap. Ekspresi Chanyeol tak jauh berbeda dengan Luhan. Ia bahkan nyaris berteriak saat melihat keadaan Joonmyeon yang mengenaskan.

"Bagaimana bisa kau tahu aku disini?" Tanya Luhan.

"Aku mengikutimu sejak di café tadi." Jelas Chanyeol.

'BUGH'

Suara hantaman itu mengagetkan dua orang yang sedang berada di balik jendela saat ini. Luhan menutup mulutnya dengan tangan. Ia hendak berteriak saat Orang itu menendang Joonmyeon hingga tersungkur.

"Baterai ponselku habis. Kau tolong hubungi seseorang. Cepat!" Pinta Luhan.

"Aku akan mengirim pesan pada Kris." Chanyeol pun mengirimkan pesan pada Kris. Memintanya untuk segera kemari.

"Terkirim. Sekarang tinggal menung- LU!" Kagetnya saat sadar Luhan sudah tak disebelahnya lagi. Ia mengejar Luhan yang berusaha masuk kedalam gudang itu.

'BRAKKKKK'

"HENTIKAN PERBUATANMU BYUN BAEK HYUN!"

.

.

.

.

.

**TUNGGU SETAHUN LAGI UPDETNYA…. HUAHAHAHHAA**

**.**

**.**

**Siapa yang nebak kalo yang nyulik Junmen itu Yongguk? Hehehhee :p**

**.**

**.**

**Aaaaaahhh,, gag tau mau ngomong apa. Mood lagi jelek gegara plagiator sedang merajarela…. T_T**

**AAAAHHHHH,, SEMOGA PARA PLAGIATOR CEPAT TERTANGKAP!**

**.**

**Euuummhh,, Aku mau curhat…**

**ada yang bilang "Kok KrisHun? Harusnya KrisTao dan HunHan! Ini lagi, ChanLu, BaekHo. Dasar Ngaco!" , "Elu tau gag sih, ff lu ngaco! Mana mungkin Suho dipasangin sama Baekhyun. Harusnya itu ChanBaek!" , "KaiHo? Ngaco lw! Kai Cuma milik KyungSoo!", dan banyak lagi komenan ato pm sejenis itu yang dikirim ke saya.**

**Aku harus jawab apa yaaa? Aku soalnya bukan penganut apa itu namanya 'official pair'. Karna menurutku, official pair itu gag ada. Emang ada gtu, SM potong tumpeng, gunting pita untuk meresmikan hubungan mereka? Gag ada kan? Aku jadi K-popers sejak aku SD. Sejak jaman HOT sm SES lagi booming2nya. Sejak Fin K.L bersaing sama SES. Sejak Jang Nara masih bernaung di SMent. Aku ELF dan VIP sejak aku SMP kelas 3. Dan sejak dulu, gag ada yang namanya perusahaan itu ngadain celebration untuk ngeresmiin pairing siapa dengan siapa. Jadi jangan sok-sok an ngajarin aku, seolah2 aku ini 'anak bau kencur'. Gag usah sok ngajarin aku seolah aku ini baru tahu k-pop. Mau taruhan siapa yang lebih tau dan lebih dulu tentang dunia k-pop?**

**Aku YunJae dan EunHae Hard Shipper. Tapi aku juga gag pernah nganggep mereka itu official pair. Dan aku gag pernah ngatain penulis lain yang jadiin HoMIn, KiHae, KyuHae, dll itu ngaco. Karna aku tahu itu hak mereka dan itu imajinasi mereka. Jadi suka-suka yang nulis dooonngg.**

**Jadi tolong buat orang-orang tersebut. Mohon, kalo gag suka, mending gag usa baca. Aku kan udah bilang, di EXO, OTP favoritku itu KrisHun, ChanLu, KaiLu, dan Uke!Suho. kalo kalian gag suka 'Crack Pair', ato kalo kita 'tak sejalan', mending gag usah mampir ke akun ini. Soalnya, di akun ini, pairnya yaa cuma ada pair favorit saya ajja.**

**Kalo kalian gag suka dan gag terima pairnya saya 'acak-acak', mending kalian bikin ff sesuai keinginan dan imajinasi kalian sendiri. Daripada kalian buang tenaga untuk nge-hina hasil karya orang lain?**

**Okee, terima kasih suda baca curhatan saya.. huahaha…**

**.**

**.**

**Makasi buat yang Review, favorit, follow, dan lain sebagainya. Yang kalian lakukan sudah cukup mengembalikan semangat saya untuk nulis lagi. makasi my beloved reader *Kecup Basah***

**.**

**Euuummhhhh,, Minta Reviewnya lagi dooonngggg *puppy Eyes bareng Yongguk* :)  
**


	12. Chapter 12

**Part 12**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chanyeol Side**

.

.

'Luhan? Aku? Tak peka? Apa maksudnya?'

.

**Chanyeol POV**

"Bukankah Luhan itu kekasih JongIn? Tapi mengapa...?" Gumamku seorang diri.

Aku tak mengerti, apa yang aku rasakan saat ini.

Aku marah pada Luhan? Tentu!

Aku marah dan kecewa padanya. Dia jelas tahu kalau Baekhyun, orang yang aku cintai itu menyukai JongIn. Tapi kenapa ia malah merebut JongIn darinya.

Tapi, entahlah.

Kalau aku boleh jujur, ada perasaan sakit tersendiri saat tahu Luhan dan JongIn berpacaran. Juga saat melihat Luhan bersama mahasiswa baru itu bercengkrama.

Heyy! Aku tidak cemburu. Tidak! Tidak!

Luhan sahabatku dari kecil. Kami hidup bersama lebih dari 15 tahun. Sejak kami masih hidup di panti asuhan. Jadi tak mungkin aku cemburu. Tidak mungkin!

Lagi pula yang aku cintai itu Baekhyun. Byun Baek Hyun.

Aku hanya heran. Mungkin juga curiga. Siapa yang tak curiga. JongIn mengijinkan pria lain untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama kekasihnya.

Mungkinkah mereka hanya berpura-pura? Tapi untuk apa?

"Nah! Disini ruang kuliah kita, Dae." Sayup-sayup aku mendengar suara yang sangat familiar di telingaku.

Luhan dan si mahasiswa baru itu. Entah siapa namanya, tapi sedari tadi Luhan memanggilnya dengan sebutan Dae.

Sejak kuliah usai, Luhan menemani mahasiswa baru itu berkeliling.

Aku tak heran, mahasiswa baru itu terus memandangi wajah Luhan. Kuakui, wajahnya begitu manis. Senyumnya juga menawan. Terlebih, Luhan adalah pemuda yang baik, easy going, dan tulus.

Luhan juga orang yang sangat pintar dan pekerja keras. Terbukti dengan ia yang mendapatkan beasiswa full dan juga Index Prestasi yang selalu diatas rata-rata.

Aku mendapat beasiswa di kampus ini pun juga berkat bantuannya. Ia yang membantuku untuk belajar. Dengan sabar ia mengajariku, hingga aku bisa diterima di tes penerimaan beasiswa bersama dengannya.

Luhan memang mengagumkan.

Heyy! Apakah aku tadi memujinya?

Aaahh! Lupakan!

Lagipula, itu adalah kenyatannya. Jadi, tidak termasuk dalam kategori pujian.

"Lu, aku lapar. Kau tau tempat makan yang enak tidak?"

"Kita ke cafe dekat sini saja. Aku dan yang lainnya sering makan di cafe itu."

"Baiklah. Ayo!" Kulihat mahasiswa baru itu menggandeng tangan Luhan.

Hei! Kenapa kau tak menolaknya Lu?! Mengapa kau tak marah?

Kulihat mereka berdua menuju tempat parkir.

Cih, sok manis sekali dia! Untuk apa ia memakaikan helm pada Luhan.

Membuatku muak melihatnya. Sok tampan sekali dia!

* * *

Dan disinilah aku sekarang. Berada di meja pojok sebuah cafe. Memandangi Luhan bersama mahasiswa baru yang cukup, oke oke! Sangat tampan.

Entah apa yang mereka bicarakan. Yang jelas, mereka sangat menikmati obrolannya.

Aku menajamkan pendengaranku. Berharap aku dapat mendengar apa yang mereka bicarakan.

Kenapa aku merasa, aku seperti seorang _stalker_?

Ah! Bukan. Aku hanya ingin tahu. Bukan _stalker_.

"Bwahahaha, wajahmu lucu sekali Lu. Huahahaha." Entah apa yang mereka bicarakan, tiba-tiba saja mahasiswa baru si Dae Dae itu tertawa dengan kencangnya.

Oh, lihatlah. Betapa imutnya wajah itu. Wajah sebal yang terlihat sangat imut dimataku.

Dengan bibir yang dikerucutkan. Sungguh ingin rasanya ku kecup bibir _plum_ itu.

Apa yang kau pikirkan Park Chan Yeol?!

Apa kau sudah gila?!

Hey jantung! Bisakah kau berdetak normal? Mengapa kau berdetak cepat saat ini?!

"Kau ini. Aku serius. Aku takut kau marah. Tapi kau malah seperti itu. Isssssshhh..." Dengusnya dengan nada manja.

"OUWH, Luhanku lucu sekali."

_WHAT_?!

Dia bilang,

LUHANKU?

Hei hei hei! Jauhkan tanganmu dari pipi Luhanku!

Aku semakin mengeratkan genggmanku pada majalah yang aku gunakan untuk menutupi wajahku.

Sial! Ada apa denganku?!

Pelahan tawa dari mahasiswa baru itu mereda. Luhan yang terlihat masih sebal, mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah jendela.

Sepertinya ada sesuatu di luar sana yang membuatnya tertarik. Raut wajahnya terlihat benar-benar serius.

"Lu? Apa yang kau lihat?" Panggilaan dari si Dae Dae menyebalkan itu menyadarkan Luhan. Kulihat Luhan tersenyum sangat manis padanya.

"Aaahh, tidak. Aku lupa kalau hari ini aku ada janji. Aku pergi dulu ya. Tak apa kan?"

"Perlu kuantar?" Cih! Sok perhatian sekali dia.

"Tak usah. Aku bisa sendiri. Kau pulanglah, lalu istirahatlah. Aku pergi dulu ya. _Bye_!" Bagus. Tolak saja dia Lu. Itu baru Luhanku!

Eh?! Luhanku?

"Lu!" Kudengar ia memanggil Luhan. Dan saat Luhan menoleh ke arahnya, ia langsung mencium bibir plum Luhan.

_WHAT_?!

MENCIUM?

BIBIR?

TIDAK MUNGKIN!

Aku mengeratkan genggamanku saat merasakan sesak saat melihat pemandangan terkutuk itu.

Setelah mengecup bibir Luhan, ia mencium kening Luhan. Matanya terpejam. Aku merasa, mahasiswa baru itu benar-benar tulus menyayangi Luhan. Dan pemandangan itu membuatku merasakan nyeri yang teramat sangat di dadaku.

Entahlah, apa yang aku rasakan saat ini. Sakit. Tapi untuk apa aku merasa sakit? Aku tak punya alasan kan untuk merasa sakit?

"Hati-hati..." Ucapnya setelah ia melepaskan bibirnya dari kening Luhan.

"_N-ne_... A-ak pergi dulu. Kau juga hati-hati ya.." Jawab Luhan. Sepertinya ia gugup. Terlihat dari cara menjawabnya yang terbata.

"Daehyun!" Oh, jadi namanya Daehyun.

Dan apalagi ini?

Aku melihat Luhan mencium pipi Daehyun itu?!

Kurasakan pandanganku mengabur. Nyeri di dadaku juga semakin terasa.

Tidak tidak! Kukatakan sekali lagi aku tidak cemburu!

TIDAK CEMBURU

AKU TIDAK-

Oke oke! baiklah! Aku akui! AKU CEMBURU!

Sesak! Rasanya benar-benar sesak, melebihi saat Baekhyun menolakku mentah mentah.

Sakit. Sungguh aku tak menyangka bahwa sesakit ini rasanya saat melihat Luhan bersama dengan pria lain.

Dan mengapa?

Mengapa aku baru merasakan sakit itu sekarang?

Saat aku benar-benar jauh darinya.

Ah, yang benar setelah aku menjauhinya.

Menjauhinya dengan alasan, demi orang yang aku cintai. Padahal jelas-jelas orang yang aku harapkan itu tak pernah melihatku. Jangankan melihatku, melirik pun mungkin ia enggan.

Apakah aku bodoh?

Sepertinya memang iya.

Bahkan SANGAT BODOH!

Kulihat sekarang ia berlari dan memasuki sebuah taxi.

Mau pergi kemana dia?

Ahh! Sebaiknya, aku mengikutinya saja.

* * *

Gudang kosong? Untuk apa ia kemari?

Kulihat setelah keluar dari taxi itu, ia berjalan terburu-buru memasuki area gudang tua itu.

Aku memarkirkan motorku dan memutuskan mengikutinya.

Ia berjalan mengendap-endap menuju satu-satunya bangunan disana. Ia mengintip dibalik jendela gudang tua itu.

Entah apa yang ia lihat. Ia menutup mulutnya dengan mata terbuka lebar. Aku merasakan tatapan tak percaya dan takut dibalik sorot matanya.

Aku terus mendekat kearahnya. Sepertinya ia menyadari ada yang mendekat, dan saat ia hendak kabur, dengan tergesa ku bungkam mulutnya dengan tanganku.

"Psssttt… Lu, ini aku."

"Chanyeol!" Kagetnya saat menyadari keberadaanku.

"Pssssttt! Apa yang kau lakukan?" Ia tak menjawabku. Dengan tatapan sendu, ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke dalam gudang tua itu. Aku mengikuti arah pandangannya. Dan,

Itu? Byun Baek Hyun?

Orang yang selalu kuanggap malaikat, sedang menyiksa Hyung dari JongIn?

Aku bahkan nyaris berteriak saat melihat pemandangan di depanku. Dimana Baekhyun dengan tidak berperasaan, memukuli Joonmyeon hyung.

Ingin rasanya aku tak percaya. Tapi, ini terlalu nyata.

"Bagaimana bisa kau tahu aku disini?" Tanya Luhan padaku. Membuatku mengalihkan pandanganku kearahnya.

"Aku mengikutimu sejak di café tadi."

'BUGH'

ASTAGA!

APA YANG BAEKHYUN LAKUKAN?!

Tuhan, Lindungi Joonmyeon hyung.

Aku tak habis pikir, padahal saat itu, mereka terlihat akur. Dan kulihat, baik Joonmyeon hyung dan Baekhyun tak memiliki masalah apapun.

Dan lagi, Joonmyeon hyung, adalah hyung dari JongIn kan? Hyung dari orang yang dicintainya. Tapi mengapa?

"Baterai ponselku habis. Kau tolong hubungi seseorang. Cepat!" Pinta Luhan padaku. Menyadarkanku dari lamunan sesaatku.

"Aku akan mengirim pesan pada Kris." Aku pun dengan tergesa mengetik pesan pada Kris untuk datang kemari. Ku harap mereka semua dapat cepat datang dan menolong Joonmyeon hyung.

"Terkirim. Sekarang tinggal menung- LU!"

**Chanyeol POV end**

**.**

**.**

**Author POV**

'BRAKKKKK'

"HENTIKAN PERBUATANMU BYUN BAEK HYUN!"

Luhan yang tak tega melihat Joonmyeon disiksa sedemikian kejam, dengan nekatnya mendobrak pintu gudang itu. Membuat Baekhyun yang sedang asik dengan acara 'mari menyiksa Joonmyeon'-nya jadi terganggu.

"Wowowowo... Lihatlah! Ada yang mencoba menjadi pahlawan disini?" Ejek Baekhyun setelah ia membanting kepala Joonmyeon yang ia jambak itu, ke lantai.

"LU!" Dengan tergesa, Chanyeol menyusul Luhan. Mencoba melindungi Luhan, agar tak terjadi sesuatu padanya.

"Wah wah, aku ketahuan ya?" Tanya Baekhyun santai. Pelahan, ia mendekat kearah Luhan dan Chanyeol.

Smirk terpatri di wajah manis seorang Byun Baek Hyun. Tak dipungkiri, membuat Luhan dan Chanyeol sedikit bergidik.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Baekhyun?" Tanya Luhan ketus. Image Luhan si lembut, hilang entah kemana.

"Apa yang aku lakukan? Kau melihatnya kan? Dan kedatangan kalian MENGGANGGU!"

"Mengapa kau menyakitinya Baek? Kalau ini masalah JongIn, harusnya aku! Bukan Joonmyeon!" Ucap Luhan penuh penekanan. Chanyeol yang melihat kedua orang dihadapannya ini berdebat, berinisiatif untuk menolong Joonmyeon, membuka ikatannya.

"Berani kau mendekat, maka peluru ini akan menembus kepalanya!" Ucap Baekhyun tegas. Matanya masih menatap Luhan tajam, sedangkan tangannya yang memegang pistol, mengarah pada kepala Joonmyeon.

"Kau ini kenapa Baek? Apa salah Joonmyeon hyung?!" Tanya Chanyeol. Ia masih tak percaya jika yang di depannya ini adalah Baekhyun.

"Kau tanya apa salah Joonmyeon? Tentu saja karna dia telah merebut JongIn dariku!"

"Kau gila! Dia hyungnya! Kau harusnya melampiaskannya padaku! Bukan pada Joonmyeon, hyung dari JongIn!" Bentak Luhan. Baekhyun hanya tertawa meremehkan omongan Luhan.

"Cih! Kau pikir aku percaya? Akting kalian sangat buruk!"

"Apa maksudmu?!" Tanya Luhan lagi.

"Tak usah pura-pura Luhan! Kau pikir aku tak tahu kalau kau dan JongIn hanya berpura-pura pacaran, agar aku bisa dekat dengan Chanyeol!" Chanyeol yang sedari tadi diam, kini terkaget dengan pernyataan Baekhyun.

"Kau pikir aku tak tahu kalau kau mencintai Chanyeol?" Kini tak hanya mata Chanyeol yang melebar. Ekspresi Luhan juga serupa dengan Chanyeol. Ia tak menyangka kalau ternyata Baekhyun sudah mengetahui semuanya.

"Dan kalian pikir, aku tak tahu kalau JongIn dan Joonmyeon, adalah sepasang kekasih? Cih, sayangnya aku tak sebodoh itu." Dengus Baekhyun. Tiga orang yang mendengar pernyataan Baekhyun barusan pun, hanya tercengang.

"Berpacaran dengan saudara kandung. Adakah hal yang lebih gila dari ini?" Ejek Baekhyun.

"Kau sudah tahu semuanya. Kalau begitu, biarkan mereka pergi. Urusanmu hanya denganku kan?" Ucap Joonmyeon lemah.

"See? Joonmyeon menyuruh kalian pergi. Jadi, pergilah! Kalian mengganggu acaraku!"

"Tidak sebelum kau lepaskan Joonmyeon!" Ucap Luhan tegas.

"Keras kepala juga kau?!" Dan disaat Baekhyun hendak mengarahkan pistolnya kearah Luhan, dengan sigap Chanyeol merebutnya dan melemparnya.

Luhan tak menyiakan kesempatan. Ia berlari kearah Joonmyeon dan melepaskan ikatannya.

"Bertahanlah Joon. Kau kuat kan?" Joonmyeon hanya memberikan senyumannya pada Luhan. Seolah berkata bahwa ia baik-baik saja.

Sementara Luhan melepaskan ikatan Joonmyeon. Chanyeol menahan pergerakan Baekhyun. Chanyeol mengunci pergelangan tangan Baekhyun. Baekhyun terus memberontak. Ia tak ingin rencananya gagal kali ini.

'Brukk'

Dalam sekejap, Baekhyun berhasil membanting tubuh Chanyeol yang notabene jauh lebih besar daripada tubuhnya.

Aaaahh, perlu diketahui bahwa, Bekhyun adalah atlit bela diri 'hapkido'. Jadi tak heran, ia bisa mengalahkan Chanyeol dengan sekali serangan.

Chanyeol dengan menahan rasa sakitnya, berjalan tertatih berusaha menghentikan Baekhyun, yang saat ini berlari menuju Luhan dan Joonmyeon.

"Hentikan Byun Baek Hyun! Berhenti berbuat gila!" Ucap Chanyeol saat berhasil menahan pergerakan Baekhyun.

"_SHUT UP_!" Dengan tidak berperasaan, Baekhyun menendang perut Chanyeol, hingga Chanyeol jatuh tersungkur dengaan mulut yang mengeluarkan darah.

Baekhyun kembali berlari, ia mengambil balok kayu yang tergeletak di dekatnya. Luhan tak peduli dengan keadaan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Ia hanya fokus dengan keadaan Joonmyeon.

"LUHAN! AWAS!"

* * *

Myungsoo dan Sungyeol langsung berlari menuju mobilnya setelah mendapat telepon dari Sehun.

'Brukk'

"Ah! Ma- Tao?"

"Sungyeol Hyung?"

"Sungyeol! Cepat! Yang lain sudah menuju lokasi!" Teriak Myungsoo dari depan mobilnya.

"Ada apa hyung? Sepertinya terburu-buru sekali?" Tanya Tao.

"Kau tak tahu? Ah! Kami belum memberitahumu ya. Joonmyeon dalam bahaya. Ia disekap di sebuah gudang tak terpakai. Kami dan yang lainnya akan menuju tempat itu."

"APA?! Aku ikut!"

"Sungyeol! Cepat!" Teriak Myungsoo lagi dari dalam mobilnya.

"Sebaiknya kau berangkat bersama kami. Ayo!" Sungyeol dan Tao pun memasuki mobil Myungsoo yang langsung melaju dengan sangat cepat.

* * *

'CIIIITTTTT'

"LUHAN! AWAS!"

Teriakan Chanyeol membuat Daehyun dan JongIn yang baru saja tiba, langsung berlari menuju sumber suara itu.

Yongguk dan Youngjae pun tak kalah panik. Mereka langsung menyusul JongIn dan Daehyun. Bahkan, karna panik, Youngjae masih membawa helm di tangannya.

'DUKKK'

'BRAKKK'

"LUHAAANN!" Teriak Daehyun saat melihat Luhan yang sudah tersungkur dengan kepala yang berlumur darah.

"Kau keterlaluan Baek!" Joonmyeon dengan sisa tenaganya berusaha menolong Luhan. Namun,

'Bruk'

Dengan cepat Baekhyun menjatuhkan Joonmyeon, hingga tengkurap. Dengan cepat ia menginjak punggung Joonmyeon, dan mengunci kedua tangan Joonmyeon.

"HYUNG!" Pekik JongIn frustasi. JongIn hendak berlari menolong Joonmyeon.

"Berani kalian mendekat, aku tak segan-segan membunuhnya!" Ucap Baekhyun sinis. Tangan kirinya merogoh saku celananya, mengeluarkan sebilah pisau, dan mengarahkannya pada leher Joonmyeon.

Ucapan Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya.

'DRAP DRAP DRAP'

"HENTIKAN PEBUATANMU BAEK!" Ucap Tao lantang. Dibelakangnya, ada Himchan, JongUp, Kris, Sehun, Sungyeol, dan Myungsoo yang tercengang melihat pemandangan di depan mata mereka.

Chanyeol yang tersungkur, darah terus keluar dari mulutnya akibat tendangan Baekhyun. Luhan yang nyaris tak sadarkan diri dengan kepala yang terus mengeluarkan darah. Dan Joonmyeon yang pergerakaannya terkunci.

Yongguk yang tak tahan melihat keadaan Joonmyeon, memikirkan cara untuk menyelamatkannya. Saat ia melihat Youngjae yang masih menenteng Helmnya, dengan sigap ia merebut helm itu dan,

'Duukk'

Melempar helm tersebut, tepat mengenai kepala Baekhyun.

"ARRRSSHHH..." Ringis Baekhyun saat helm itu mengenai keningnya.

Dengan cepat Tao berlari dan mengunci pergerakan Baekhyun. Daehyun dan JongIn berlari kearah Luhan dan Joonmyeon. Sedangkan Kris dan Himchan, dengan sigap menolong Chanyeol yang terus batuk darah.

"Luhan, Luhan." Panggil Daehyun sambil menepuk pipi Luhan.

"Hyung! Bertahanlah!" Youngjae menangis sambil menggenggam tangan Luhan. Ia mengikuti Daehyun untuk melihat kondisi Hyung kesayangannya ini.

"YoungJae..." Sahut Luhan lemah sebelum kesadrannya hilang.

"Lu... Lu, sadarlah Lu!" Panik Daehyun saat melihat Luhan pingsan.

Berbeda dengan JongIn. Ia langsung menggendong Joonmyeon, menjauh dari Baekhyun dan Tao. Mencium setiap inci wajah hyung yang dicintainyaa ini.

"Kau tak apa?" Joonmyeon mengangguk dan memeluk JongIn erat. JongIn menciumi puncak kepala Joonmyeon sayang.

Sementara Daehyun dan Youngjae menolong Luhan. JongIn dan Joonmyeon yang sedang berpelukan. Tao dibantu dengan Yongguk berusaha menahan Baekhyun yang terus memberontak.

"LEPAS!"

"Hentikan Baek! Hentikan! Bukan seperti ini caranya Baek!" Bentak Tao.

"AARGGH! Kenapa kalian menggagalkan rencanaku?!"

"Rencanamu terlalu gila! Kau bisa membunuhnya Tuan Byun!" Ucap Yongguk sambil terus menahan Baekhyun.

"Memang itu yang aku harapkan! Hahahaha.."

"Kau gila!" Desis Tao.

"Aku? MEREKA YANG GILA! BERPACARAN DENGAN SAUDARA KANDUNG SENDIRI!" Ucapan Baekhyun sontak membuat semua yang ada diruangan itu terdiam. Kecuali Luhan dan Chanyeol yang sedang tak sadarkan diri.

Baekhyun yang melihat Tao dan Yongguk yang sedikit lengah, dengan cepat ia melepaskan diri. Ia memungut kembali pisau yang tadi terjatuh, dan

"MATI KAU KIM JOON MYEON!"

"AWAAASSS!"

* * *

Para pemuda ini berlari tergesa di sebuah rumah sakit.

"Chanyeol! Chanyeol! Bertahanlah Yeol!"

"Luhan... Kumohon bertahanlah.."

"Lu Hyuuunngg..."

Kris yang masih mencoba menyadarkan Chanyeol. Sehun yang hanya diam dan menangis melihat dua temannya yang tak sadarkan diri. Daehyun yang khawatir melihat keadaan Luhan. Youngjae yang terus menangis melihat Luhan, Hyung yang sangat disayanginya.

Dibelakang mereka, ada Himchan dan Tao yang juga sibuk menolong teman mereka.

"Yongguk... Maafkan aku... Kumohon, bertahanlah..." Joonmyeon terus menangis melihat sahabatnya terbujur dengan luka di bagian perutnya.

Yongguk yang melihat Baekhyun hendak mengarahkan pisaunya kearah Joonmyeon, langsung berlari mencegah Baekhyun, hingga pisau itu langsung menusuk ke perutnya sendiri.

Baekhyun saat ini sedang ditangani oleh Myungsoo, Sungyeol, dan JongUp. Mereka bertiga membawa Baekhyun ke pihak berwajib karena ulahnya yang melukai teman-teman mereka.

"Maaf! Kalian semua tunggu di luar!" Ucap salah satu perawat sebelum menutup pintu ruang operasi.

_'Tuhan, selamatkan mereka semua.' _Seperti itulah doa mereka untuk ketiga teman mereka.

Joonmyeon hanya terus menangis di pelukan JongIn.

"Tenang Hyung. Yongguk, Luhan, dan Chanyeol akan baik-baik saja." Bisiknya, bermaksud menenangkan Joonmyeon.

"Youngjae, bisa kau jelaskan? Apa yang dikatakan Baekhyun tadi benar? Tentang..." Tanya Kris pelan, agar dua orang yang mereka bicarakan tak mendengar.

Mereka kecuali JongIn dan Joonmyeon sedang terduduk lemas di lantai. Sedangkan dua orang yang menjadi topik duduk menjauh dari teman-temannya.

"Iya! Baekhyun benar." Jawab Youngjae lirih.

"Awalnya aku juga tak percaya. Bagaimana mungkin mereka berpacaran, padahal mereka saudara kandung. Tapi saat melihat besarnya cinta mereka berdua, bagaimana mereka saling melindungi satu sama lain. Aku rasa tak ada yang salah dengan perasaan mereka." Sambung Youngjae.

"Kau benar. Saat bersama Joonmyeon hyung, JongIn menjadi pribadi yang hangat. Ia terlihat sangat bahagia. Begitupun dengan Joonmyeon hyung." Kali ini Sehun yang angkat bicara.

"Ya,, aku sebagai teman Joonmyeon, hanya ingin ia bahagia. Dan sepertinya, yang ia butuhkan hanya JongIn. Dan aku sependapat dengan Youngjae, tak ada yang salah dengan perasaan mereka. Tuhan pasti memiliki maksud dan rencananya sendiri."

"Lalu, bagaimana denganmu Tao? Kau sudah tahu kan bagaimana perasaan Joonmyeon?" Sambung Himchan. Tao yang disebut namanya menoleh, kemudian kembali memandang Joonmyeon dan JongIn.

"Aku sudah mengetahuinya sejak lama." Tao menjeda kalimatnya. Menarik nafas dalam, menghilangkan sesak di dadanya melihat Joonmyeon yang masih menangis dipelukan JongIn.

"Andai aku bisa merelakannya. Tapi aku tak bisa." Sambung Tao. Ia menggenggam tangannya erat, hingga buku jarinya memutih.

"Jika kau ada diposisi JongIn, bagaimana perasaanmu saat kau harus dipisahkan dengan orang yang paling kau cintai? Dan jika kau ada di posisi Joonmyeon Hyung, bagaimana perasaanmu jika kau harus dipaksa untuk hidup bersama orang yang tidak kau cintai?" Ucap Youngjae yang geram dengan keegoisan Tao.

"Aku mencintai Joonmyeon Hyung. Dan kalian tau itu."

"Dua dibanding satu. Jika kau memaksakan perasaanmu, kau menghancurkan perasaan dua orang sekaligus. Apa salahnya mengorbankan perasaan satu orang demi kebahagiaan dua orang yang saling mencintai. Terlebih demi kebahagiaan orang yang kau cintai." Ucap Kris. Tao? Dia hanya diam tak menjawab.

Keadaan hening untuk beberapa saat. Sehun yang sepertinya kelelahan, tertidur dipelukan Kris. Daehyun yang gelisah menunggu pintu ruang operasi terbuka. Youngjae yang terus berdoa agar tiga orang temannya bisa selamat. Tao yang berdiri menyandarkan punggungnya, pandangannya tak lepas dari Joonmyeon yang sudah mulai tenang dipelukan JongIn.

'Ceklek'

Pintu terbuka, tampak seorang dokter yang keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Para pemuda yang sedari tadi cemas langsung mengerubungi dokter yang masih nampak cantik itu, menanyakan keadaan teman-temannya. Termasuk juga Joonmyeon dan JongIn.

"Dokter Hwang?"

"Daehyun?" Sahut dokter itu. Sepertinya dokter tersebut terkejut melihat Daehyun.

"Bagaimana keadaan teman-temanku dok? Juga, Luhan? Bagaimana kondisinya?" Daehyun langsung memberondong dokter cantik itu dengan berbagai pertanyaan.

"Luhan?" Tanya dokter itu.

"Salah satu teman kami bernama Luhan. Bagaimana keadaan mereka dok?" Himchan menjelaskan pada dokter tersebut.

"Keadaan mereka baik. Tak ada luka serius. Mungkin besok pagi, mereka akan sadar. Hanya butuh istirahat beberapa hari untuk memulihkan keadaan mereka. Hanya-"

"Ada apa dok?" Sahut Joonmyeon. Ia terlihat sangat khawatir dan merasa bersalah. Ia merasa ini semua salahnya. Karna menyelamatkannya, teman-temannya jadi terluka.

"Teman kalian yang tertusuk. Luka tusukannya sangat dalam dan hampir melukai organ dalamnya. Berdoalah agar ia dapat melewati masa kritisnya." Ucapan dokter tersebut membuat kaki Joonmyeon lemas seketika. Ia merasa bersalah pada sahabat semasa SMA-nya itu. Beruntung JongIn langsung menangkap tubuh rapuh Hyung-nya itu dan membawanya dalam pelukannya.

"Mereka akan dipindahkan ke ruang rawat inap. Sebaiknya kalian beristirahat dulu. Anak muda, sebaiknya kau juga obati dulu lukamu, aku akan memanggil perawat untuk membersihkan lukamu. Daehyun, bisa kita bicara?" Daehyun meninggalkan teman-temannya menuju ke ruangan dokter tersebut.

Seorang perawat menghampiri Joonmyeon dan membawanya untuk membersihkan luka-lukanya.

"Aku akan menyelesaikan administrasinya. Kris, sebaiknya kau pulang. Kasihan Sehun. Dia nampak sangat lelah."

"Aku tunggu disini hyung. Aku akan menemani Luhan hyung. Sekalian menunggu kabar dari Sungyeol hyung, Myungsoo hyung, dan Jongup." Ucap Youngjae.

"Aku juga menunggu disini." Ucap JongIn.

"Baiklah. Tao, kau kuantar bagaimana? Mobilmu kau tinggalkan di kampus kan?" Ucap Kris. Tao ingin menolak, tapi,

"Pualnglah Tao, paman dan bibi Huang akan cemas menunggumu. Aku akan menjaga Joonmyeon hyung. Terima kasih sudah membantu." Ucap JongIn pada Tao.

"Baiklah. Aku pulang dulu. Tolong jaga Joonmyeon hyung. Kalau ada apa-apa, hubungi aku." JongIn mengangguk. Dan Tao pun pergi bersama Kris dan Sehun meninggalkan rumah sakit.

"Haahhh..." Terdengar helaan nafas lelah dari seorang Kim Jong In. Youngjae yang melihat kawannya sedikit frustasi ini, menepuk pundaknya. Memberi kekuatan.

"Setidaknya, masalah antara kau dengan Baekhyun, sudah beres kan? Untuk selanjutnya, kami tetap akan membantumu." Ucap Youngjae.

"Terima kasih." Ya, setidaknya dengan kehadiran kawan-kawannya dapat menghibur hati JongIn.

* * *

"Jika bibi memintaku untuk kembali ke rumah, maka lupakanlah!" Ucap Daehyun saat sudah berada di ruangan dokter Hwang.

"Kau ini! Benar-benar tak sopan! Duduklah dulu! Ada yang ingin aku tanyakan." Ucap dokter Hwang.

"Ada apa bi?" Tanya Daehyun malas.

"Diantara mereka, mana yang bernama Luhan?" Tanya dokter Hwang tegas.

"Yang berwajah manis. Yang terluka dibagian kepala. Ada apa dengannya bi?" Tanya Daehyun penasaran.

"Apa yang kau ketahui tentangnya?" Bukannya menjawab, dokter Hwang malah bertanya lagi. Membuat Daehyun bingung dengan sikap dokter cantik dihadapannya ini.

"Setahuku, ia lahir di China, ia tinggal di salah satu panti asuhan di China. Kemudian saat lulus SMA, ia bersama temannya memutuskan kuliah di korea. Itu yang ia ceritakan padaku."

"Sepertinya firasat Wenxia eonnie benar?" Ucap dokter Hwang sambil mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya.

"Wenxia? Mama? Apa maksudnya?" Daehyun semakin heran saat nama ibunya disebut.

Dokter Hwang membenarkan duduknya kemudian menatap Daehyun dengaan serius.

"Aku akan menceritakan sesuatu padamu. Tapi berjanjilah, kau akan membantuku. Dan jangan membenci. Mama-mu. Mengerti!" Daehyun mengangguk dan menajamkan pendengarannya baik-baik.

"Jadi begini-"

* * *

Di sebuah ruang rawat rumah sakit, terlihat tiga orang pemuda sedang tertidur pulas. Seorang pemuda tertidur di atas kasur, dengan selang infus yang menancap di tangannya. Seorang lagi sedng tidur menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi dengan tangannya yang memeluk seorang pemuda mungil berwajah manis yang kini terlihat nyaman tidur dipelukannya. Satu tangan pemuda manis ini, menggenggam tangan si pasien yang terbebas dari infus.

Pelahan, Yongguk, pasien rumah sakit itu membuka matanya. Mengerjapkan berkali-kali. Ia menolehkan kepalanya kesamping saat merasakan sesuatu yang lembut menggenggam tangannya.

"Joonmyeon..." Lirihnya. Ia tersenyum saat melihat Joonmyeon yang tertidur sambil menggenggam tangannya.

Pelahan ia melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Joonmyeon. Dengan hati-hati, ia membelai wajah damai Joonmyeon.

Joonmyeon mengernyitkan alisnya, merasa tidurnya terganggu. Ia membuka matanya pelahan.

"Kau sudah bangun Joon?" Suara lemah Yongguk membuat mata sipit Joonmyeon terbuka lebar.

"YONGGUK?! KAU SUDAH SADAR?!" Tanyanya kelewat semangat. JongIn yang mendengar pekikan Joonmyeon, terbangun karna kaget. Ia memegangi kepalanya yang sedikit pusing.

"Hyung, ini masih pagi, jangan teriak-teriak." Ucap JongIn dengan suara seraknya.

Yongguk hanya terkekeh kecil melihat JongIn yang protes akibat keantusiasan Joonmyeon.

"Arrsshh..." Ringis Yongguk, saat merasakan perih di perutnya.

"EEHH?! Kau tak apa? Jjong! Panggilkan dokter!" JongIn pun langsung melesat pergi memanggil dokter.

Tak lama, ia kembali bersama seorang dokter. Dokter tersebut langsung memeriksa Yongguk.

"Bersyukurlah ia cepat sadar. Masa kritisnya sudah lewat. Jangan banyak bergerak, karna lukanya belum kering. Saya permisi dulu." Ucap dokter itu sebelum pergi meninggalkan para pemuda rupawan itu.

Keadaan seketika hening sepeninggal dokter itu. Hanya suara detik jam dan helaan nafas yang 'meramaikan' suasana di kamar itu. Kecanggungan terlihat jelas diantara mereka bertiga.

"Kalian/Kau tak apa?" Tanya Joonmyeon dan Yongguk bersamaan. Dan mereka terkekeh setelahnya.

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya, bagaimana keadaanmu? Aku tak apa kalau kau ingin tahu!" Ucap Joonmyeon. Bibirnya mengerucut, entah apa penyebabnya.

"Kau ini, aku belum menanyakan keadaanmu bodoh! Percaya diri sekali kau." Ejek Yongguk yang membuat bibir Joonmyeon semakin mengerucut membuatnya nampak seperti anak kecil yang kehilngn robot gundamnya.

"Kau mengataiku bodoh?! Dasar _tiger_ gadungan!" Rajuk Joonmyeon.

"Dan kau? Bocah pendek kekurangan kalsium. Hahahhahaha...aaaarrrssshhh.."

"Rasakan itu! _For your information_ mr. Bang, Aku bukan pendek! Tapi hanya tinggi yang tertunda! Bweeekk.." Ejek Joonmyeon sambil menjulurkan lidahnya saat melihat Yongguk meringis karna tertawa.

Melihat Joonmyeon yang dapat tertawa, tersenyum, dan bercanda lagi dengannya, membuat hati Yongguk menghangat. Sungguh ia sangat merindukan masa-masa seperti ini. Dimana Yongguk bisa mengejek Joonmyeon sesuka hatinya. Joonmyeon yang terkadang merajuk padanya. Sungguh ia merindukan 'sahabat pendeknya' ini.

"Hahahaha, sudah sudah. Perutku masih sakit, lukanya belum kering. Dan aku tak ingin ada luka tambahan dari orang yang sedang cemburu. Kau tahu? Orang yang cemburu itu, kekuatannya bisa bertambah jadi berpuluh kali lipat." Canda Yongguk. Ia memandang JongIn yang amat sangat terlihat jika ia sedang menahan cemburu. Lihat saja wajahnya, seperti beruang yang sedang sembelit.

Joonmyeon yang baru sadar kalau dia melupakan JongIn, memutar kepalanya. Memandaang JongIn dengan pandangan _'jangan cemburu'_. Seolah mengerti, JongIn pun berjalan mendekat kearah sepasang sahabat yang baru berbaikan ini.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu oppa? Eh?! Hyung?" Ucap JongIn gugup. Saking gugupnya ia. Hampir melupkan _gender_-nya sendiri.

"HAHAHAHA..." Seketika tawa meledak dari bibir Joonmyen dan Yongguk. Membuat wajah JongIn menjadi sangat merah karna menahan malu.

"Kalau kau tak terbiasa memanggilku Hyung, panggil saja aku oppa. Yongguk oppa." Ejek Yongguk. Membuat JongIn sedikit sebal. Namun, setidaknya, Yongguk tak lagi bersikap dingin padanya.

"Issshh.. Aku hanya gugup! Aku gugup berbicara dengan sainganku sendiri!"

"Hahaha_. Arraseo Arraseo_. Jadi, kau tak terluka kan?" Tanya Yongguk pada JongIn.

"Tidak. Harusnya kau mengkhawatirkan keadanmu sendiri. Apa itu sakit?" JongIn menunjuk luka di perut Yongguk.

"Mau mencobanya?"

"_ANIYA_!" Teriak JongIn. Persis seperti teriakan salah satu _member boyband_ di lagu mereka yang berjudul MAMA.

"Aku hanya bertanya. Kenapa jadi disuruh mencoba?" Sambung JongIn dengan nada yang terdengar sedikit merajuk.

"Hentikan! Suara dan wajahmu sama sekali tak cocok jika kau merajuk seperti itu!" Ucap Joonmyeon sambil memutar bola matanya, malas.

"Hahaha. Kau benar _dwarf_."

'Plakk'

Satu jitakan mendarat mulus di kepala Yongguk.

"Aku bukan kurcaci, _tiger_ jelek! Aku tak pendek."

"Arshh, iya iya. Kau tega Joon." Ucap Yongguk sambil mengusap kepalanya yang terkena jitakan dan hanya dijawab dengan juluran lidah oleh Joonmyeon.

"Jong, bisa kita bicara berdua?" JongIn mengangguk.

"Kenapa hanya Jongin?" Rajuk Joonmyeon.

"Ini hanya pembicaraan khusus orang dewasa yang tampan. Bocah, dilarang mendengar. Hush hush." Usir Yongguk.

"Baik baik. Aku juga mau menengok Luhan dan Chanyeol dulu." Yongguk dan JongIn terkekeh melihat Joonmyeon yang keluar dengan kaki sedikit dihentakkan.

"JongIn." Panggilan Yongguk membuat JongIn menolehkan kepalanya.

"Aku..."

* * *

"Euunngghh..." Lenguh pemuda manis ini. Ia memegangi kepalanya yang masih terasa pusing.

"Kau sudah bangun hyung?" Tanya Youngjae yang sedang duduk di kursi samping Luhan.

"Youngjae? Ini dimana?"

"Ini di Rumah Sakit Hyung. Kemarin kau terluka saat menyelamatkan Joonmyeon hyung. Bagaimana keadaanmu? Aku panggilkan dokter dulu ya?" Ucap Youngjae penuh kelembutan.

"Tak usah. Nanti juga mereka pasti kemari." Tolak Luhan. Ia sungguh malas jika harus menjawab pertanyaan para dokter. Kepalanya masih terlalu pusing kalau harus mendengar ocehan dokter.

"Baiklah."

"Oia, Chanyeol dan Joonmyeon? Bagaimana keadaan mereka?"

"Joonmyeon baik-baik saja Hyung. Chanyeol juga masih dirawat di ruangaan sebelah. Sedangkan Yongguk, aku tak tahu. Aku belum sempat menengoknya." Jelas Youngjae.

"Yongguk? Kenapa dia?" Tanyanya heran. Jelas saja ia tak tahu, karna ia sudah pingsan sebelum kejadian penusukan itu terjadi.

"Ia tertusuk. Ia bermaksud menyelamatkan Joonmyeon, tapi malah tertusuk."

"Astaga! Aku tak menyangka akan jadi seperti ini."

"Yaa, sepertinya Baekhyun benar-benar terobsesi dengan JongIn. Beruntung ia sudah ditangani oleh pihak berwajib Hyung." Ucap Youngjaae. Baik Youngjae maupun Luhan, tak ada yang menyangka kalau Baekhyun akan senekat kemarin.

"Oia, bukankah kemarin kalian datang bersama Daehyun? Bagaimana dia?" Tanya Luhan. Entahlah, ia hanya merasa sedikit khawatir padanya.

"Ia tak apa. Setelah ia dipanggil oleh dokter, ia langsung pergi dan tak terlihat. Eh?! Mengapa kau menanyakan keadaaannya?" Tanya Youngjae dengan raut wajah tak suka.

"Entahlah. Aku hanya merasa khawatir padanya." Ingatannya berputar kembali saat mereka di cafe. Sat Daehyun mencium Luhan, lembut.

Luhan menggelengkan kepalnya. Wajahnya memerah. Sungguh, membuat Luhan malu saat mengingat kejadian itu. Terlebih, saat Luhaan dengan berani, mencium pipi Daehyun. Dia benar-benar merasa sangat agresif.

"Hyung? Kau demam? Kenapa wajahmu merah?" Heran Youngae. Tangannya terulur untuk mengecek suhu tubuh Luhan.

"Tak panas." Gumamnya lagi. Sedangkan Luhan, ia terlalu lemas untuk menyingkirkan tangan Youngjae dari dahinya.

"Jangan-jangan kau jatuh cinta pada Daehyun ya?!" Hardik Youngjae.

"TIDAK!" Teriak Luhan dengan wajah yang sangat merah.

"Yakin?" Selidik Youngjae lagi. Dan bisa ditebak, wajah Luhan semakin memerah.

"Eee-eenng..."

"Pokoknya aku tak setuju kau dengannya?"

"Eh?! Kenapa begitu?" Protes Luhan.

"Karna aku tak suka padanya. Wajahnya seperti om-om mesum. Tak cocok dengan wajahmu yang imut."

"Kau ini ada-ada saja. Jangan-jangan kau suka dengannya ya?" Goda Luhan. Youngjae hanya memutar bola matanya.

"Itu tak mungkin. Dan aku juga sudah menyukai orang lain Hyung." Bantahnya.

"Eh?! Siapa siapa?" Tanya Luhan antusias.

"Kau!"

"_MWO_?!" Luhan merasa perlu memeriksakan telinganya sekarang. Matanya membulat, tak percaya dengan penuturan Youngjae.

Youngjae yang melihat ekspresi Luhan yang terkejut, pelahan mendekatkan wajahnya.

"Aku menyukaimu Hyung!"

.

.

.

"BUAHAHAHAHA... Wajahmu aneh Hyung. HUAHAHAHAHA."

Luhan mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali melihat Youngjae yang tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"HUAHAHAHAHA..." Tawanya terus menggema melihat ekspresi Luhan yang nampak benar-benar seperti bocah yang tersesat.

"Aku bercanda hyung. Aku memang menyayangimu. Sangat menyayangimu. Karna kau hyungku. Maka dari itu aku ingin hyungku yang manis ini mendapatkan orang yang terbaik." Ucap Youngjae saat tawanya mereda. Luhan hanya tersenyum melihat Youngjae. Senyum tulus yang terlihat sangat manis di mata semua orang. Youngjae pun membalas senyum Luhan tak kalah manisnya.

"Kau memang adikku Jae. Aku juga menyayangimu." Ucap Luhan. Air mata keluar dari pelupuk matanya. Air mata bahagia. Ia benar-benar bahagia saat ini. Ia merasa memiliki keluarga. Ia tak lagi merasa sendiri. Sungguh Luhan sangat bersyukur pada Tuhan saat ini.

Yongjae yang melihat Luhan menangis, pelahan memeluknya. Mengusap punggung Luhan.

"Kau kuat Hyung. Kau hebat. Aku yakin suatu saat, dia akan menyesal telah menyiakan orang baik sepertimu. Tersenyumlah. Aku, JongIn, Sehun dan yang lainnya akan terus mendukungmu."

"Terima kasih Jae. Terima kasih."

"Sama-sama."

"Eh?! Tapi kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku hyung! Kau menyukai si anak baru itu? Sepupu Sehun itu?" Tanya Youngjae lagi. Ia melepaskan pelukannya dan memandang Luhan dengan pandangan menyelidik.

"Eemmhh.. Entahlah. Hanya-"

"Hanya?"

"Aku merasa nyaman di dekatnya."

"Sungguh? Kau sudah melupakan si Park tiang itu?"

"Aku tak tahu Jae. Jauh di lubuk hatiku, aku masih mencintainya. Sangat. Tapi, ketika di dekat Daehyun, aku merasa nyaman." Jelas Luhan. Ia tak berbohong. Ia memang baru mengenal Daehyu. Tapi entahlah, ia merasa nyaman jika sedang bersama Daehyun.

"Lalu kau?! Siapa seseorang yang kau suka itu? Apa aku mengenalnya?" Tanya Luhan penasaran.

"Kau jangan bilang siapa-siapa ya hyung. Rahasiakan ini terutama dari Sehun dan JongIn. Kau tahu kan, mereka itu seperti apa?"

"Hahaha. _Arra arra_.. Siapa siapa?"

"Dia itu..."

Mereka terlalu asik mengobrol. Bahkan sekarang mereka tertawa setelah Youngjae membisikkan nama orang yang ia suka itu. Hingga mereka tak menyadari, ada seseorang yang memperhatikan interaksi mereka. Menatap mereka dengan pandangan sendu. Tangannya meremas dada kirinya.

_'Apa yang harus aku lakukan Tuhan?_'

**.**

.

**The end ajja yaa? *dicekek Sooman***

**.**

**Ada yang tanya, "author line berapa? Jadi k-popers sejak kapan?"**  
**Aku se-Line sama Lay. Bulan+tahunnya sama persis. Jadi k-popers sejak kapan, aku sendiri lupa. Hehehe. Pokoknya sejak aku kelas 3 sd, aku sudah diracuni virus k-pop sama kaKak sepupuku. Bias pertama kali, si Toni An sm si kangta itu. Eugene juga. Tablo juga. Tapi jadi k-popers akut ya sejak tvxq semakin menggila sejak kehadiran Super Junior dan Big Bang.. *Ahhhh,, HANGENG…. NEOMU SARANGHAE***

***Blettaaakkk***

**.**

**Aku terharu baca review dari kalian semua. Ciyus. Enelan..**  
**Makasii buat dukungannya. Mulai sekarang, kalo ada yang nge-bash lagi, gag akan t ladenin. Biar mereka yang capek. Hahaha**

**.**

**Oia, ada yang nagih-nagih epep BaekHo.**  
**Bentar yaa, ntar kalo tugas perancangan water tratment ini selese, pasti t bikinin. Sementara, post epep yang udah jadi ajja dulu. Hehehe**

**.**  
**Minta doanya yaaa readers-nim,, biar tugas perancangan ini bisa cepet selese. Biar aku cepet skripsi. Terus cepet di wisuda. Habis itu nerusin S2 ke Tokyo university biar bisa ketemu kenshin sm naruto *plettaaakkk***

**.**

**Makasi yang uda baca, review, favorite, follow. I love u all *kecup satu satu***

**Minta reviewnya lagi yaa *puppy eyes bareng yongguk* ^.^**


	13. Chapter 13

"Jong, bisa kita bicara berdua?" JongIn mengangguk.

"Kenapa hanya Jongin?" Rajuk Joonmyeon.

"Ini hanya pembicaraan khusus orang dewasa yang tampan. Bocah, dilarang mendengar. Hush hush." Usir Yongguk.

"Baik baik. Aku juga mau menengok Luhan dan Chanyeol dulu." Yongguk dan JongIn terkekeh melihat Joonmyeon yang keluar dengan kaki sedikit dihentakkan.

"JongIn." Panggilan Yongguk membuat JongIn menolehkan kepalanya.

"Aku..."

.

.

.

**PART 13**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kau tahu kan aku sangat mencintai Joonmyeon?" JongIn hanya mengangguk. Ia terus menatap Yongguk, yang saat ini hanya memandangi langit-langit kamar.

"Aku tak ingin perasaan ini berubah menjadi obsesi dan malah berakhir menyakitinya."

"Huuufftthhh.."

Yongguk mengalihkan pandangannya. Ia menatap JongIn yang juga sedang menatapnya. Ia menggenggam tangan JongIn dan tersenyum. Senyum yang jarang sekali ia perlihatkan.

"Aku, menyerah." Ucapnya mantap. JongIn yang masih tak mengerti maksud dari Yongguk hanya memandangnya bingung. Membuat Yongguk terkekeh kecil melihat ekspresinya.

"Jaga Joonmyeon. Hanya kau yang bisa membuatnya bahagia." Ucap Yongguk sambil menggenggam tangan JongIn.

"Hyung, kau?"

"Aku serius, dan jangan pernah kau membuatku menyesal dengan keputusan ini. Lagi pula bersahabat dengannya, melihatnya tertawa, mengejeknya, itu sudah cukup untukku. Jadi, bisa kan kau menjaganya? Membuatnya selalu tersenyum dan membuatnya bahagia?"

"Pasti Hyung. Aku akan terus menjaganya." Ucap JongIn mantap.

"Bagus. Aku pegang janjimu Kim Jong In."

"Tentu Bang Yong Guk." Dan mereka pun tertawa bersama sebagai tanda perdamaian mereka.

* * *

Joonmyeon berjalan dengan senyum mengembang di wajahnya.

Wajahnya terlihat sumringah setelah menguping pembicaraan antara JongIn dengan Yongguk.

Ia sedikit merasa lega, karna setidaknya, masalahnya dengan Yongguk sudah selesai. Dan Yongguk, kembali menjadi Yongguk yang dulu. Yongguk sahabatnya.

"Huuufftthh..." Jonnmyeon menghela nafasnya berat setelah mengingat bahwa masih banyak masalah yang harus dihadapinya.

Tao, teman-temannya, dan Orang tuanya.

"Haaahh..." Mengingat kedua orang tuanya, membuatnya kembali menghela nafasnya. Mana mungkin orang tuanya mau menerima begitu saja hubungannya dengan JongIn.

"Eh?! Sedang apa dia disitu?" Gumamnya saat melihat seseorang berdiri di depan kamar Luhan.

Joonmyeon pun berjalan mendekatinya. Ia sedikit heran. Mengapa orang itu hanya memandang Luhan. Mengapa ia tak langsung masuk saja.

"Chanyeol?!" Panggil Joonmyeon sambil menepuk pundaknya.

"Eh?! Hyung?"

"Sedang apa kau? Kenapa kau tak masuk saja?"

"Ah! Tidak Hyung. Aku takut mengganggu mereka berdua." Jawabnya sambil memandang Luhan dan Youngjae yang sedang asik bercanda.

"Ah, bagaimana keadaanmu Hyung? Kau tak apa kan?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Aku tak apa. Luka di wajah dan tubuhku juga sudah diobati kemarin. Kau sendiri?"

"Kau bisa melihatnya kan Hyung. Aku baik-baik saja. Hehehe." Jawab Chanyeol yang diakhiri dengan tawa idiot ciri khas dirinya.

"Tapi kau harus banyak istirahat Chanyeol. Ayo, kuantar kau kembali ke kamarmu." Tawar Joonmyeon. Chanyeol masih diam di tempat. Matanya tak bisa lepas dari sosok Luhan yang terlihat sangat manis dimatanya saat ini.

"Aaaahhh,, atau kau mau ku panggilkan Luhan, lalu aku bilang padanya kalau kau memperhatiknnya sedari tadi?" Goda Joonmyeon.

"Eh?! Tidak tidak. Lebih baik aku kembali ke kamar." Chanyeol pun kembali ke kamarnya dengan tidak ikhlas, diikuti oleh kekehan dari Joonmyeon.

* * *

Daehyun menghela nafasnya memandang bangunan yang ada dihadapannya.

"Baru beberapa hari dan aku sudah kembali ke tempat ini? Sungguh bukan gayaku." Gumamnya. Ia kembali menghela nafasnya. Sungguh, ia tak ingin menginjakkan kaki ke tampat ini. Ia tak ingin bertemu dengan sang diktator, atau ia biasa memanggilnya 'Appa'. Namun,

"Demi Luhan. Ya! Demi Luhan." Ucapnya mantap sebelum ia akhirnya melangka masuk ke rumahnya. Rumahnya bersama ayah dan ibunya.

"Aku pulang!" Teriaknya

"ASTAGA?! DAEHYUN?!" Pekik seorang wanita paruh baya yang masih nampak cantik di usianya.

"Iya mama. Ini Daehyun." Jawabnya sambil tersenyum manis. Ia berjalan kearah mama-nya dan memeluk sang ibu dengan sayang.

"Kau kemana saja sayang? Tak tahukah kau mama dan appa khawatir padamu nak."

"Appa? Khawatir? Mana mungkin mama." Sang ibu hanya tersenyum maklum. Karna memang ia sudah tahu bagaimana hubungan ayah dan anak ini.

"Yasudah. Mama masak makanan kesukaanmu. Ayo makan."

"Benarkah? Waaaahh, mama-ku memang yang terbaik!" Ucap Daehyun sambil mencium pipi ibunya. Ibunya hanya tertawa melihat kelakuan anaknya yang selalu berubah image-nya jika diberi iming-iming 'makanan kesukaan'.

"Oh iya ma, aku juga ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu." Daehyun yang melihat ibunya memandangnya heran, langsung memeluk pundak sang ibu, mengajaknya duduk di ruang makan.

.

.

.

_"Dulu, jauh sebelum ia mengenal Jung Il Woo, Wen Xia Yu adalah seorang mahasiswi salah satu universitas di Beijing yang kepandaiannya tak usah diragukan lagi."_

_"Ia hanya seorang anak dari keluarga yang bisa dibilang dari golongan ekonomi rendah. Ayahnya hanya pekerja serabutan, sedangkan ibunya hanyalah pembantu rumah tangga."_

_"Ia bisa diterima di universitas elite itu juga karna hasil kerja kerasnya. Ia mendapat beasiswa full hingga akhirnya ia menjadi seorang sarjana."_

_"Cantik, pandai, berbakat, baik hati. Itulah Wenxia. Siapa pun yang melihatnya, pasti terpesona padanya. Sama seperti lelaki itu."_

_"Vannes Wu. Lelaki tampan blasteran Taiwan-Amerika, cerdas, dan pandai menyanyi serta menari. Lelaki itu jatuh cinta pada kecantikan dan kebaikan hati Wenxia."_

_"Singkat cerita, mereka bertemu, saling mengenal, dan mereka pun menjadi sepasang kekasih."_

_"Hubungan mereka pun terlihat romantis. Banyak yang cemburu melihat Vaness si tampan yang bisa berdampingan dengan princess Wenxia."_

_"Kebahagiaan mereka pun bertambah saat Wenxia dinyatakan hamil, buah cinta mereka. Aku tak bisa menggambarkan bagaimana ekspresi Vaness saat itu. Ia nampak seperti orang bodoh yang terus tertawa sepanjang hari."_

_"Namun, nyatanya kebahagiaan tak selalu memihak mereka. Dimulai saat Vanness mendatangi rumah kedua orang tuanya. Meminta restu untuk dapat segera menikahi Wenxia. Namun yang mereka dapat, hanyalah bentakan dan hinaan. Bahkan, mereka menuduh Wenxia sebagai wanita murahan yang menggoda anaknya."_

_"Alasan mengpa orang tua Vanness tidak merestui, klise, karna Wenxia bukan anak dari konglomerat, pejabat, atau petinggi-petinggi lainnya. Ia hanya anak orang miskin yang beruntung."_

_"Seperti dalam drama. Vanness dengan berani, menentang kedua orang tuanya. Ia pergi bersama dengan Wenxia dan juga kedua orang tua Wenxia."_

_"Salahkan jabatan kedua orang tua mereka yang terbilang tinggi. Salahkan juga mereka yang kaya raya, hingga dengan mudah mereka melacak keberadaan anak mereka yang kabur itu."_

_"Dengan tidak berperasaan, para bodyguard itu membunuh kedua orang tua Wenxia yang berusaha melindungi Wenxia dan Vanness. "_

_"Vanness yang merasa keadaan tak lagi berpihak pada mereka, berusaha melindungi Wenxia dan anak yang dikandungnya. Ia membereskan semua barang dan pakaian Wenxia dan menyuruhnya pergi dari tempat itu."_

_"Wenxia tak mau. Namun Vanness terus memaksanya dan Ia berjanji akan menemuinya setelah berhasil mengalahkan bodyguard-bodyguard orang tuanya itu. Namun naas, Vanness tertembak. Saat bodyguard itu membidik Wenxia, dengan sigap ia mendorong Wenxia dan ia pun meninggal dihadapan Wenxia."_

_._

_._

_._

Wenxia menangis sesenggukan saat mengingat masa-masa suramnya. Daehyun yang melihat sang ibu menangis, merasakan hatinya perih. Ia memeluk sang ibu, menenggelamkan kepala sang ibu di dada bidangnya. Membiarkan sang ibu melampiaskan semua kesedihannya.

"Maafkan Daehyun mama. Daehyun tak bermaksud membuat mama menangis. Ku mohon jangan menangis. Hati Daehyun sakit melihatnya ma~" Wenxia menggeleng mendengar ucapan anaknya. Pelahan ia mengangkat kepalanya, kemudian ia menghapus air mata yang mengotori wajah tampan anaknya.

"Tak apa nak. Sudah seharusnya kan mengetahui hal ini. Maafkan mama yang menyembunyikan ini semua darimu."

"Tak apa ma. Aku mengerti. Ini semua pasti berat untuk mama. Dan kumohon, jangan menangis." Ucap Daehyun sambil menghapus air mata dari wajah cantik ibunya.

"Lalu? Tentang aku memiliki kakak? Apakah itu benar?" Tanya Daehyun lagi. Mata Wenxia menerawang jauh. Tersirat perasaan sedih dan bersalah di dalamnya.

"Tentang kakakmu..."

_._

_._

_._

_._

_"Kepandaian, nilai yang tinggi, lulus dengan predikat Cumlaud, seakan tiada artinya. Wenxia di blacklist di seluruh perusahaan yang ada di China, Taiwan, Jepang, dan sekitarnya. Penyebabnya? Kau pasti bisa menebaknya kan?"_

_"Wenxia sudah tak memiliki siapa pun. Ia juga tak memiliki apa pun. Kandungannya semakin membesar. Hingga tiba saatnya ia melahirkan."_

_"Ia melahirkan seorang bayi laki-laki yang sangat manis. Kulit yang bersih dan halus. Sungguh ia sangat bahagia ketika melihat bayinya. Hasil buah cintanya bersama orang yang paling ia cintai."_

_"Namun disatu sisi, ia sadar, bahwa ia tak memiliki apapun untuk menghidupi anaknya. Jangankan untuk anaknya, untuk menghidupi dirinya sendiri pun ia tak mampu."_

_"Dengan sangat terpaksa, ia menitipkan anak itu di sebuah panti asuhan. Ia bermaksud hanya menitipkannya dan akan mengambilnya kembali setelah ekonominya terbilang cukup untuk menghidupi dirinya dan anaknya."_

_"Ia berusaha mendapatkan pekerjaan dengan gaji yang cukup besar agar ia bisa cepat-cepat memiliki banyak uang dan segera mengambil kembali anaknya yang ia titipkan di panti asuhan itu."_

_"Ia pun bekerja di sebuah club malam. Ia menjadi yaaah, you know what lah. Hingga ia bertemu dengan ayahmu, Jung Il Woo."_

_"Ia tersentuh mendengar kisah hidup Wenxia yang ia dengar dari beberapa orang. Dan saat ia melihat sosoknya untuk pertama kali, Ia langsung jatuh hati pada Wenxia. Bukan karna paras ayunya atau lekuk tubuhnya yang sempurna. Tapi ia jatuh cinta pada kekuatan dan ketegaran hati seorang Wen Xia Yu."_

_"Wenxia pun menerima pinangan Jung Il Woo. Dan saat mereka hendak menjemput putra Wenxia di panti asuhan itu, ternyata panti asuhan itu sudah pindah ke tempat lain."_

_"Wenxia sedih? Jelas. Ia merasa sangat terpukul. Mereka terus berusaha mencari lokasi panti asuhan itu. Warga di sekitar panti itu pun tak ada yang tahu kemana mereka semua pindah. Mereka terus mencari dan mencari. Namun, karna kondisi sudah tidak memungkinkan, dan suaminya harus segera kembali ke Seoul maka mereka menghentikan pencarian mereka."_

_"Wenxia terus berdoa dan berharap, ia dapat dipertemukan kembali dengan sang anak. Apapun keadaannya."_

_"Dan sepertinya doanya terkabul. Saat ia bertemu sosok itu. Sosok yang ia yakini adalah anaknya. Dan anak itu adalah-"_

.

.

.

.

"Luhan?" Dan Wenxia mengangguk.

"Saat mama pertama kali bertemu dengannya di supermarket, mama yakin dia anak mama. Anak mama yang hilang Dae." Ucap Wenxia. Air mata terus membasahi pipi tirusnya. Pandangan matanya kosong.

Dan inilah jawaban dari semua pertanyaan di hati Daehyun tentang mama-nya.

Ia memang sering melihat mama-nya melamun dan menangis tanpa sebab. Inilah jawabannya. Sang mama, merindukan anaknya yang hilang, yang berarti juga kakaknya.

Jujur, Daehyun senang saat mengetahui bahwa ia memiliki seorang kakak. Tapi? Kenapa harus Luhan orangnya? Pemuda yang sukses mencuri hatinya saat pandangan pertama.

"Mama..."

"Iya sayang?"

"Aku dan bibi Hwang sudah melakukan tes DNA terhadap Luhan. Sampel rambut mama, yang mama berikan beberapa hari yang lalu, sedang di analisa saat ini."

"Kau sudah bertemu dengannya?" Kaget sang ibu. Daehyun mengangguk mendengar pertanyaan ibunya.

"Ceritanya panjang ma. Yang jelas, sekarang aku tahu kenapa aku begitu tertarik padanya saat pandangan pertama. Ternyata, karna ia adalah kakakku. Kakak dari ibu yang sama denganku." Hatinya perih saat mengakui bahwa Luhan adalah kakaknya. Tak ingin ia mengakui hal itu.

"Daehyun menyukainya ma. Daehyun terlanjur menyukainya." Ucapnya dengan menangis. Wenxia langsung membawa anaknya itu kedalam dekapannya.

"Maafkan mama Dae. Maaf. Harusnya mama memberitahumu sejak awal. Maafkan mama." Sungguh, Wenxia benar-benar merasa bersalah pada anak keduanya ini. Ia merasa, ia adalah penyebab patah hati Daehyun.

"Mama tak salah. Mama tak usah khawatir. Beberapa hari lagi, tes DNA-nya keluar. Dan semoga, Luhan memang benar anak kandung mama. Mama jangan menangis lagi ya? Jangan khawatirkan Daehyun. _Arraseo_?" Ucap Daehyun sambil tersenyum. Senyum perih.

Wenxia hanya mengangguk dan memeluk anaknya kembali dengan sayang.

"Terima kasih anakku. Terima kasih."

Daehyun memang menyukai Luhan. Tapi ia tak ingin egois. Daehyun tahu, kebahagiaan Luhan adalah bertemu kembali dengan ibunya. Dan kebahagiaan ibunya, adalah dapat bertemu kembali dengan anaknya yang hilang itu. Dan baginya, kebahagiaan dua orang yang sangat disayanginya, adalah hal terpenting yang harus diwujudkan.

Dan sebelum perasannya pada Luhan semakin menjadi, maka ia akan berusaha menguburnya dalam-dalam. Mengganti perasaan 'suka' itu menjadi perasaan 'sayang'. Perasaan sayang adik, untuk kakaknya.

_'Tuhan, kumohon, buatlah akhir bahagia untuk keluarga kami.'_

* * *

"Seminggu berlalu. Dan acara pertunangaan itu semakin dekat. Huuuffftthhh..." Keluh Joonmyeon.

Dua minggu lagi pertungannya dengan Tao. Tapi ia sama sekali belum siap.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan Tuhan?" Gumamnya. Ia memejamkan matanya erat. Menikmati semilir angin yang berhembus di balkon kamarnya.

'Ceklek'

Pemuda berkulit tan itu mengeryitkan alisnya saat melihat pemuda mungil itu melamun di balkon kamarnya.

Ia berjalan mendekat. Entah Joonmyeon yang terlalu fokus dengan lamunannya, atau langkah kaki JongIn yang terlalu pelan hingga Joonmyeon tak mendengrnya.

'Greb'

Chu~

"Sedang memikirkan apa hm?" Tanya JongIn setelah mencium pipi gembil Joonmyeon.

"Eh?! JongIn? Aku sedang tak memikirkan apapun." Jawabnya. Joonmyeon menyandarkan kepalanya di dada JongIn, tangannya menggenggam tangan JongIn yng sedang memeluknya dari belakang.

"Jangan berbohong Kim Joon Myeon-ku yang manis. Aku tahu kau sedang memikirkan sesuatu."

"Kalau memang aku sedang memikirkan sesuatu, kau pasti tahu kan apa yang sedang aku pikirkan?"

Keaadaan hening untuk beberapa saat. Joonmyeon memejamkan matanya, menikmati pelukan hangat JongIn. Dan JongIn, meletakkan dagunya diatas kepala sang kakak. Sesekali, menciumi puncak kepalanya, menghirup aroma shampoo kakaknya.

"Haaahh..." Desah mereka berdua bersamaan.

"Hyung." JongIn memutar tubuh mungil kakaknya dan menatap matanya dalam.

"Ya?" Jawab Joonmyeon. Tangannya ia kalungkan di leher JongIn.

"Aku mencintaimu."

"Aku tahu. Dan aku juga mencintaimu Kim Jong In." Ucap mereka sebelum kedua belah bibir itu bertaut dalam sebuah Ciuman. Ciuman yang sarat akan rasa cinta dan frustasi di dalamnya.

Entah mereka terbawa suasana atau bagaimana, hingga mereka sudah berada diatas ranjang mereka. Tubuh kekar JongIn kini sudah menindihi tubuh kecil Joonmyeon. Mereka terus berciuman hingga kebutuhan oksigen memaksa mereka menghentikan ciuman mereka.

"_Baby, why you look so sexy hm?_" Tanya JongIn dengan suara beratnya.

"_Prevert!_"

"_I know, thanks._" Kini bibir JongIn bekerja di leher mulus Joonmyeon. Memberi tanda di setiap inci kulit lehernya, tanda bahwa Joonmyeon hanya miliknya. Milik Kim Jong In.

"Eenngghhh..."

"Aaaahhh... Joonngghh..hhh... Yeeessshh..hhh...Aahh..."

'BRAKKK'

"APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN?!"

* * *

Di taman sebuah tempat pemulihan mental. Seorang pemuda sedang memperhatikan pemuda lainnya yang sedang terduduk diam memandangi bunga-bunga yang ada dihadapannya.

"Haaaaahhh.. Disitu rupanya..." Pemuda rupawan itu mendekat kearah pemuda yang sedang melamun itu.

"Hyuuunngg~"

"Kau disini ternyata. Sedang apa?"

"..." Tak ada jawaban.

"Apa kau sudah makan? Kau tahu, seminggu kau berada disini, tubuhmu jadi semakin kurus." Ucap pemuda tampan itu lagi.

"..." Lagi-lagi, diam.

"Heeii! Apa kau tak lelah hanya diam sepanjang hari? Kumohon bicaralah."

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku hanya ingin berpamitan padamu. Waktu praktekku di tempat ini telah berakhir hari ini. Besok, aku tak akan mengganggumu lagi." Seakan tak kenal lelah, ia terus mengajak pemuda manis itu berbicara. Meski, yang diajak bicara hanya diam.

"Aku harap kau dapat keluar dari masalahmu dan menghadapinya dengan hati dan pikiran yang lebih baik."

"Aku juga berharap kau dapat mengingatku. Meskipun, itu mustahil. Memangnya siapa aku. Hehehe."

"Jika kau butuh bantuanku, aku akan dengan senang hati membantumu." Pemuda ini menatap intens pemuda manis yang hanya diam membisu ini.

"Baik-baiklah. Selamat tinggal..." Dan pemuda ini beranjak pergi, meninggalkan pemuda manis.

"Haahh.." Ia menghelaa nafasnya sejenak, sebelum beranjak pergi meninggalkan taman indah itu.

"Baekhyun." Suara itu menghentikan langkah pemuda tampan ini.

"Ada yang berbicara ya?"

"Byun Baek Hyun."

"Sepertinya tempat ini berhantu. Hiii." Ujarnya sambil bergidik.

"Aku berbicara padamu Choi Jun Hong!"

"Eh?! Kau berbicara? Padaku?" Pemuda yang dipanggil Choi Jun Hong itupun menoleh dan mendapati pemuda yang sedari tadi diajaknya berbicara itu, menatap kearahnya.

"Namaku Byun Baek Hyun, Junhong." Ujarnya lagi.

"Aaaahh.. Ternyata kau benar-benar berbicara padaku. Dan kau hafal namaku? Memang, tak akan ada yang bisa menolak pesona seorang Choi Jun Hong. Hahaha." Ujarnya dengan rasa percaya diri yang kelewat tinggi.

"Kau ini..." Ucap Baekhyun, terkekeh kecil.

"Eh?! Kau tersenyum. Waaahhh! Kau terlihat sangat manis." Entah itu hanya gombalan atau memang pujian, tapi itu sukses membuat pipi seorang Baekhyun, merona.

Malam dimana ia hendak mencelakai Suho, ia memang dibawa ke pihak berwajib. Namun, para polisi itu mengatakan bahwa mental Baekhyun sedikit terganggu dan perlu penanganan khusus dari ahlinya.

Dan, disinilah ia. Di sebuah tempat pemulihan mental. Sejak dibawa ke tempat ini, yang ia lakukan hanya diam dan melamun. Para perawat lain, sudah menyerah mengajaknya berbicara. Hanya Junhong, mahasiswa jurusan psikologi yang sedang magang ini yang tak kenal lelah mengajaknya berbicara. Walaupun, Baekhyun hanya terus diam tak menaggapi.

Entah karana kasihan atau jengah karna Junhong yang terus menerus mengajaknya berbicara. Atau karena Junhong akan meninggalkannya setelah semingguu ia menemaninya. Ia pun luluh.

Seorang Byun Baek Hyun, yang terkenal dingin dan terobsesi pada seorang Kim Jong In, kini berubah hanya karna seorang,

"Junhong!"

"Ya?"

"Boleh aku memelukmu?"

"Tentu Hyung."

"Terima Kasih."

"Sama-sama Hyung..."

* * *

"Youngjae, aku pinjam mobilmu dulu ya."

"Biar kuantar Hyung." Ucap Youngjae sambil berlari dari kamar mandi.

"Tak usah Jae. Nanti kau lama menunggu." Tolak Luhan halus.

"Tidak tidak tidak! Kau baru keluar dari rumah sakit Hyung. Jadi kali ini, aku akan mengantarmu. Aku memaksa!" Paksa Youngjae.

"Terserah kau lah Jae. Kalau begitu cepatlah. _Interview_nya 1 jam lagi."

"Iya Hyung. Aku sudah siap." Youngjae berjalan tergesa, kemudian memakai sepatunya dengan tergesa.

"Kenapa harus sekarang sih _interview_nya Hyung? Kau kan masih sakit. Lagi pula, untuk apa kau bekerja? Kan masih ada aku Hyung. Orang tuaku juga mengirimiku uang setiap bulannya." Cerocos Youngjae yang hanya dijawab kekehan oleh Luhan.

"Aku serius Hyung!" Sebal Youngjae sambil mengembungkan pipinya.

"Aaahhh, _dongsaeng_ku ini lucu sekali..." Ucap Luhan gemas sambil mencubit pipinya gemas.

"Iiissshhh... Selalu."

"Aku tak mungkin setiap hari bergantung padamu Youngjae. Lagipula, aku kan juga ingin mentraktir adikku yang tampan ini, menggunakan uang hasil kerjaku sendiri." Ucapnya sambil mengacak rambut Youngjae.

"Yayaya. Kalau begitu, setelah kau gajian, kau harus mentraktirku." Rajuknya.

"Iya iya Youngjae sayang. Ayo berangkat."

"_Ne ne_. Ayo berangkat."

'Ceklek'

"Halo Luhan..."

"HUWAAAAA..."

"Aiiissshhh... Kenapa kalian berteriak?"

"Hei Park Tiang! Kau membuat kami kaget. Kau kan bisa memencet bel atau mengetuk pintu dulu. Bukannya mengagetkan kami dengan suara '_security_'-mu itu!"

"Haaiihh... Jangan marah-marah tuan Yoo. Kau ini galak sekali. Pantas saja kau belum punya kekasih sampai saat ini." Ejek Chanyeol setelah Youngjae menyelesaikan acara mengomelnya.

"APA KAU BILANG?!" Youngjae sudah menggulung lengannya bersiap menghajar Chanyeol.

"Youngjae. Hentikan." Lerai Luhan.

"Tapi Hyung~"

"Sudahlah Jae. Kau ini." Ujar Luhan sambil menggelengkan kepalanya, geli. Sedangkan Chanyeol dan Youngje hanya saling mengejek dan menjulurkan lidah.

"Kalian ini. Ada apa kau kemari Chanyeol?" Tanya Luhan lembut yang langsung membuat Chanyeol sumringah.

"Mencari _Princess_-ku."Jawab Chanyeol yang membuat Youngjae dan Luhan _sweetdroped _seketika.

"Tapi aku harus pergi sekarang Yeol." Ucap Luhan setelah tersadar dari acara _Sweetdroped_-nya

"Aku ikut!" Potong Chanyeol.

"Tap-"

"Hyuuunngg~"

"Sehun?" Sehun berlari kearah Luhan dan langsung memeluknya. Di belakagnya ada Kris, Daehyun dan

"BIBI..." Pekik Youngjae dan Luhan bersamaan.

Yang dipanggil bibi pun berjalan mendekati Luhan. Sehun yang mengerti keadaan, langsung melepaskan pelukannya.

"Hyung, kenalkan, ini Bibi Wenxia dan ini paman Il Woo. Mereka paman dan bibiku. Mereka adalah orang tua dari Jung Dae Hyun jelek ini."

'Plettakk'

"Aku mendengarnya Oh Se Hun. Dasar Albino!"

"Bisakah kalian berdua akur untuk saat ini? Setiap bertemu selalu bertengkar." Ucap pria paruh baya yang sedang bersama mereka, yang gemas melihat tingkah anak dan keponakannya ini.

"Bisakah kami semua masuk nak Luhan? Ada yang ingin kami bicarakan."

"Tapi paman-"

"Bibi mohon Luhan." Mohon bibi itu. Luhan dan Youngjae pun saling berpandangan, sebelum akhirnya mempersilahkan mereka masuk.

"Apa yang akan kalian bicarakan dengan kami?" Tanya Youngjae sopan.

"Kami, mau memberikan ini padamu Luhan Hyung." Ucap Daehyun sambil menyerahkan amplop putih berlabel rumah sakit itu.

"Apa ini?" Tanya Luhan bingung.

"Bacalah, dan kau akan mengerti nak." Ucap paman itu pada Luhan.

Luhan pun membaca surat itu dengan seksama. Dan matanya melebar saat membaca kalimat,

**'99,99% cocok'**

"A-ap-apa m-maksud semua ini?" Tanya Luhan tergagap.

Daehyun yang melihat sang mama hanya menangis dan tak bisa berkata apapun, mulai menceritakan semua. Termasuk kisah hidup mama-nya sebelum bertemu dengan Appanya.

"J-jadi? Ak-aku?"

"Iya Lu. Kau adalah anakku. Darah dagingku." Ucap Wenxia dengan berlinang air mata.

"Ma-mama..."

"Iya nak. Ini mamamu."

"Mama..." Luhan dan Wenxia pun berpelukan erat, seakan takut terpisah lagi.

Semua terharu menyaksikan pemandangan dihadapan mereka. Kris, Sehun, Chanyeol, Youngjae mereka menangis bahagia melihat kawan mereka, akhirnya dapat bertemu kembali dengan ibu kandungnya.

Daehyun mendekati Chanyeol yang intens menatap Luhan. Ia menepuk pundak Chanyeol. Membuat Chanyeol menoleh kearahnya.

"Kau pasti Chanyeol?" Chanyeol mengangguk.

"Tolong kau jaga Luhan. Sayangi dia dan jangan kau sia-siakan lagi perasaannya."

"Pasti. Terima kasih." Jawab Chanyeol. Daehyun pun memeluk Chanyeol. Pertanda ia merestui Chanyeol dengan Luhan, kakaknya.

"Jadi-" Sehun berkata kencang sambil menghapus air matanya. Membuat suasana haru yang terasa, hilang seketika.

"Selagi ada Paman dan Bibi, apa kau tak sekalian meminta ijin untuk menikahi anaknya, Chanyeol Hyung?" Tanya Sehun sambil tersenyum Jahil.

"_MWO_?!" Pekik Chanyeol dan Luhan bersamaan. Mata keduanya melebar. Wajah mereka pun memerah.

"Sehun benar. Dan ku tak usah mengelak lagi Park Chan Yeol. Atau Luhan akan direbut oleh Seungri. Kudengar ia menyukai Luhan sejak lama." Timpal Kris.

"Benarkah Hyung? Kalau begitu, aku akan membantu Seungri _Sunbae_ untuk mendekati Luhan Hyung. Muehehehe." Youngjae pun tak mau kalah.

Chanyeol yang takut dengan perkataan Kris dan Youngjae, langsung berjalan kearah Luhan, menggenggam tangannya, dan berlutut dihadapan Luhan dan kedua orang tua Luhan.

"Luhan. Kau tahu kan aku bodoh? Aku tak bisa merangkai kata-kata romantis. Jadi, jangan tolak aku ya. Kumohon, jadilah kekasihku."

'Plaakk'

Sehun, Daehyun, Kris dan Youngjae serempak menepuk jidat mereka masing-masing. Takjub dengan tingkah absurd kawan mereka ini.

"Park Chan Yeol..." Geram mereka berempat. Membuat Wenxia dan Jung Il Woo terkikik geli melihatnya.

"Apa?" Jawabnya sambil memandang teman-temanya.

" Paman, Bibi. Bolehkan aku jadi kekasih Luhan?" Mohon Chanyeol dengan wajah yang dibuat semelas mungkin. Membuat Wenxia dan Il Woo terbahak melihatnya.

"Kami serahkan semua pada Luhan. Bagaimana Lu?" Ucap Il Woo bijak.

Luhan yang disebut namanya hanya diam dengan wajah yang sangat merah.

"Bodoh!" Ucap Luhan.

"Kau sudah tahu perasaanku, kenapa kau masih menanyakannya?" Ucap Luhan. Chanyeol yang semula kaget karna dikatai bodoh, kini malah tersenyum dengan amat sagat lebar.

"Jadi? Kita sepasang kekasih?" Tanya Chanyeol memastikan. Luhan pun mengangguk.

"YES!" Pekik Chanyeol girang. Ia langsung memeluk Luhan erat dan menggoyangkannya ke kanan dan ke kiri. Persis seperti anak kecil yang memeluk boneka beruang.

Mereka pun tertawa bahagia melihat Luhan dan Chanyeol yang akhirnya bersatu. Daehyun yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum lega. Walaupun sebagian dari hatinya merasa sakit.

Youngjae, Kris, dan Sehun pun ikut tersenyum lega melihat kebahagiaan mereka semua.

'_Akhirnya, kau mendapatkan kebahagiaanmu Hyung. Terima kasih Tuhan_.' Batin Youngjae lega.

* * *

"Aaaahhh... Joonngghh..hhh... Yeeessshh..hhh...Aahh..."

'BRAKKK'

"APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN?!"

"APPA?" Joonmyeon dan JongIn yang kaget melihat ayahnya tiba-tiba masuk ke kamar mereka, sontak menghentikan kegiatan mereka. Sekarang, mereka hanya bisa diam mematung saat ditatap oleh tuan Kim dengan pandangan mengintimidasi.

"_Yeobo_, ada apa? Kenapa kau berteriak?" Nyonya Kim yang baru datang, heran melihat suaminya yang sedang memandang kedua anaknya dengan menahan emosi.

"Bisa kalian jelaskan? Apa yang sudah kalian perbuat?" Geram Tuan Kim pada kedua anaknya. Membuat Kim bersaudara ini meneguk ludahnya kasar.

"K-ka-kami…"

"Kami saling mencintai Appa, Umma." Potong JongIn. Membuat Joonmyeon menunduk takut, melihat ekspresi wajah kedua orang tuanya.

"Bisa Kau ulangi Kim Jong In?" Pinta Tuan Kim.

"Aku dan Joonmyeon hyung saling mencintai. Kami mohon, Appa dan Umma mengerti dan merestui kami." Ucapnya mantap, walaupun sejujurnya ia sedikit takut dengan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

Tuan dan Nyonya Kim hanya diam terpaku. Mereka terlalu _shock_ dengan kenyataan yang baru saja mereka dengar. Kenyataan bahwa kedua anak mereka menjalin hubungan yang tak semestinya.

"Kalian…" Tuan Kim berjalan mendekati JongIn dan Joonmyeon.

'PLAKKK'

"APPA…" Teriak Joonmyeon saat melihat sosok yang ia panggil Appa itu menampar JongIn dengan keras.

"Pukul aku Appa. Pukul sampai kau puas. Asal kau merestui kami." Tantang JongIn

"Memukulmu? Dengan senang hati! Dasar anak tak tahu diuntung!"

'BUGH'

"Merestui kalian? Jangan Harap!"

'BUGH'

"APPA… HENTIKAN…." Teriak Joonmyeon frustasi. Ibunya pun hanya bisa diam memandang kecewa, anak bungsunya yang dipukuli secara brutal oleh suaminya.

'BUGH'

"APPA… Joonmyeon mohon Appa…"

"Diam Kau!"

'PLAKK'

Joonmyeon pun tak luput dari tamparan ayahnya.

"HYUNG!" Pekik JongIn yang melihat Hyungnya ditampar oleh ayah mereka.

"Appa, Kumohon jangan sakiti Joonmyeon Hyung…"

"Banyak bicara kau!"

'BUGH'

"JongIn…" Lirih Joonmyeon. Hatinya sungguh sakit melihat adik yang sangat dicintainya itu meringkuk melindungi diri dari pukulan ayahnya.

Nyonya Kim berjalan mendekati si sulung. Berdiri di hadapannya, dan menatapnya tajam.

"Umma…"

'PLAKK'

"Umma kecewa padamu…" Desis Nyonya Kim setelah menampar pipi anak sulung kesayangannya itu.

"Umma, jangan tampar Joonmyeon Hyung, Umma…" Mohon JongIn pada ibunya.

"Kau jangan banyak bicara anak nakal!" Lagi-lagi tuan Kim hendak memukul anak bungsunya itu.

"JANGAN SAKITI MEREKA!" Sebuah suara menghentikan gerakan Tuan Kim yang hendak memukul JongIn.

Mereka semua menolehkan kepalanya kearah pintu.

"TAO?!"

.

.

.

.

**SKIP DULU YAAAAA xDDD**

**.**

**.**

**Zelo dapet peran gag? DaeLu pacaran gag? Ada kemungkinan DaeLu kakak-adek? Kapan ChanLu bersatu? Yongguk, Daehyun ntar sama siapa? Terus, nasib Tao gimana? Yang disuka Youngjae siapa? KaiHo tetep bersatu kan?**

**Sebagian uda terjawab kan pertanyaannya? Wkkkk~**

.

.

.

**Sebenernya rada ngakak pas baca ulang..**

**Vanness Wu+Wenxia Yu = Luhan, Wenxia Yu+Jung il Woo = Daehyun. darimane miripnya cobaaa?**

**Entahlah, mikir apa aku waktu ngetik part ini dulu.. ckckckckck**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Makasih buat yang Baca, Review, Favorite, Follow.. Makasiiihhhh banget…. *Cipok Satu-satu***

**.**

**.**

**Minta Reviewnya lagi boleh kaaann? *Puppy Eyes Bareng Sooman* ^.^**


	14. ENDING

**END CHAPTER**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Untuk merayakan ini semua, ayo kita makan-makan…" Seru Sehun semangat.

"Apakah yang ada di otakmu itu hanya makanan Hun?" Tanya Daehyun setelah mendengar seruan Sehun.

"EH! Biarkan saja. Aku kan memang lapar. Lagipula, paman dan bibi pasti tak tega dengan keponakan mereka yang lucu ini." Ucap Sehun tak terima sambil menjulurkan lidahnya kearah Daehyun.

"Sudah-sudah, kenapa kalian ini kalau bertemu selalu saja bertengkar? Tapsi kalau tak bertemu, saling merindukan? Dasar aneh." Ucap Wenxia gemas melihat Daehyun dan Sehun yang terus bertengkar.

"ITU NAMANYA SAUDARA SEJATI MAMA/BIBI~" Seru Sehun dan Daehyun bersamaan sambil ber-_high five_ ria.

"Hahaha, kalian ini. Daehyun! Rukun-rukunlah kau dengan sepupu terimutmu ini selagi kalian masih bisa bertemu." Ucap Ayah Daehyun pada anaknya.

"Memangnya Daehyun Hyung mau kemana paman?" Tanya Sehun penasaran.

"NEW YORK…" Jawab Daehyun penuh semangat.

"HAAAAAHHHH?" Kali ini tak hanya Sehun yang bersuara. Tapi Luhan, Chanyeol, Kris, dan Youngjae pun ikut berteriak.

"Untuk apa memangnya kau ke New York Dae?" Tanya Luhan penasaran. Sedekit terbesit rasa sedih di benaknya. Bagaimana tidak, mereka baru berkumpul sebagai keluarga, tapi Daehyun sudah akan pergi meninggalkan mereka ke Negara lain.

"Tanyakan saja pada Tuan Jung tersayang ini." Jawab Daehyun sambil menaik turunkan alisnya, menggoda sang appa.

"Daehyun akan melanjutkan sekolahnya disana Lu. Anak gila ini ingin menjadik seorang aktor dan penyanyi terkenal." Il Woo menjelaskan pada semua teman-teman Daehyun.

"Waaaahh, tak ku sangka, usahamu untuk kabur dari rumah tak sia-sia hyung. Hahaha." Seru Sehun senang.

"Jadi, kau kabur dari rumah karna ingin menjadi artis Dae?" Luhan bertanya lagi, seolah tak percaya.

"Hehehehe, iya Hyung. Sekarang, tuan Jung Diktator ini sudah merestuiku untuk menjadi seorang artis. Hehehehe."

'Plettaakk'

"Jaga ucapanmu anak nakal." Ucap Il Woo setelah mendaratkan jitakan mulus di kepala anaknya. Sedang yang mendapat jitakan, hanya tersenyum bodoh memandang ayahnya.

"Sudah, sudah. Kalian ini, anak dan ayah sama saja. Ayo kita ke rumah. Mama akan memasakkan masakan special untuk kalian semua." Lerai Wenxia lembut.

"_Jeongmal?!_ Asiiiiikkk, makan makan…." Seru Sehun kegirangan. Seperti bocah umur lima tahun yang baru mendapat permen. Membuat semua yang ada di ruangan itu gemas melihat tingkahnya.

"Haiiissshhhh… Dasar Albino, tukang makan…"

"Biar.. dasar Jung Cheesecake menyebalkan. Bweeekk."

"Aish, bagaimana bisa Kris Hyung yang tampan dan keren itu mendapatkan kekasih sepertimu.. ckckckc.." Ejek Daehyun yang langsung dihadiahi lemparan bantal oleh Sehun.

"Kalian ini! Akurlah sebentar saja…" Gemas Il Woo.

"Kris, kau ajak saja sepupumu. Biar lebih ramai." Usul Il Woo.

"Maaf paman, tapi Minseok Hyung sedang dinas ke Brazil. Jadi ia tak ada disini." Jawab Kris yang diangguki oleh semuanya.

"Kalau begitu ayo bersiap~" Seru Sehun. Dan semua yang ada di ruangan itu, berhamburan untuk mempersiapkan diri mereka.

Tak berapa lama mereka sudah bersiap untuk berangkat menuju rumah keluarga Jung, Keluarga Luhan juga tentunya.

"Jae, ayo!" Ajak Luhan sambil menggandeng tangan Youngjae. Kebiasaan mereka berdua.

'Srettt'

"Luhan milikku…" Chanyeol tiba-tiba datang dan memeluk Luhan, menjauhkannya dari Youngjae.

"Haaiiiihh, dasar possesif. Awas kau sampai membuat Hyung-ku menangis lagi. Ku patahkan lehermu." Ucap Youngjae malas.

"Dan aku akan mematahkan kakimu." Sambung Daehyun. Sedangkan Chanyeol, hanya diam dan malah mempererat pelukannya pada Luhan yang wajahnya sudah semerah daging segar ini.

"Ayo…" Ajak Il Woo dan Wenxia.

'Ting Tong'

"Ahhh,, sebentar." Youngjae pun membukakan pintu saat bel apartemennya berbunyi.

"KAU?!" Kagetnya saat melihat siapa yang datang.

"Boleh kita bicara sebentar?" Tanya pemuda yang baru saja datang itu

"Eeeennggghhh…" Youngjae Nampak berpikir sebentar. Ia pun mengangguk dan mempersilahkannya masuk.

"Bibi, Paman, bolehkah aku nanti menyusul saja?" Ijin Youngjae, tak enak.

"Tentu. Kau juga datanglah anak muda. Kami tunggu di rumah ya." Youngjae pun mengangguk mendengar ucapan Wenxia.

"Jae! Semangat!" Bisik Luhan sebelum ia pergi meninggalkan Youngjae.

Setelah semuanya pergi, Youngjae mempersilahkan pemuda itu untuk duduk, kemudian membawakannya minuman.

"Terima kasih…"

"Jadi? Ada apa kau kemari?" Tanya Youngjae.

"Aku…"

.

.

.

.

.

.

"_JANGAN SAKITI MEREKA!"_

"_TAO?!"_

_Tao berjalan mendekati keluarga yang sedang berseteru itu. _

"_Kumohon paman, bibi. Jangan sakiti mereka." Mohon Tao sambil berlutut di hadapan Tuan dan Nyonya Kim._

_Tao bangkit dan berjalan mendekati JongIn, kemudian membantunya untuk berdiri. Ia pun berjalan mendekati Joonmyeon yang sedang menunduk ketakutan._

_Tao meraih tangan mereka dan menyatukan tangan mereka._

"_Kumohon restui mereka paman, bibi. Aku tahu, mungkin orang bilang perasaan mereka salah. Tapi percayalah, paman, bibi, tak ada Cinta yang setulus cinta mereka."_

"_Awalnya, aku juga berpendapat yang sama dengan orang juga berjanji pada diriku untuk menjadikan Joonmyeon sebagai milikku. Namun, sekuat apapun usahaku, ternyata, semua sia-sia."_

"_Pada awalnya, aku tak percaya dengan kekuatan cinta. Namun, mereka membuktikan bahwa kekuatan cinta itu memang benar adanya."_

"_Aku memang mencintai Joonmyeon. Tapi cintaku tak sebesar cinta yang diberikan JongIn pada Joonmyeon."_

"_Hanya Joonmyeon yang bisa melengkapi JongIn, dan hanya JongIn yang bisa melengkapi Joonmyeon."_

"_Mereka tak ingin apapun paman, bibi. Cukup biarkan mereka tetap bersama."_

"_Jika paman dan Bibi ingin anak kalian bahagia, restui mereka. Maka mereka akan menjadi orang yang paling bahagia di dunia ini."_

"_Tap-tapi Tao…"_

"_Aku sudah membicarakannya dengan mama dan baba, meminta mereka membatalkan pertunanganku dengan Joonmyeon ." Ucapan Tao kali ini sanggup membuat anggota keluarga Kim itu terbelalak. Terutama Tuan Kim._

"_Apa maksudmu Tao?" Tanya Tuan Kimtak percaya._

"_Jika ini masalah perusahaan. Aku sudah meminta mama dan baba untuk tetap menjalin kerjasama dengan perusahaan paman."_

"_Dengan syarat…"_

"_Syarat?" Tanya Tuan Kim lagi._

"_Paman dan Bibi merestui Joonmyeon dan-"_

"_Tidak bisa!" Nyonya Kim yang sedari tadi diam, kini dengan tegas menolak syarat yang diajukan Tao._

"_Mereka anakku! Anak kandungku! Dan mereka tidak boleh menjalin hubungan, karena mereka sedarah." Tolak Nyonya Kim tegas._

"_Dan mereka akan memalukan nama keluarga kami. Apa kata orang kalau tahu kedua anakku ternyata menjalin hubungan terlarang." Kali ini tuan Kim bersuara kembali._

"_Jika Umma dan Appa malu memiliki anak seperti kami, kalian bisa mengusir kami dan mencoret nama kami dari daftar keluarga Kim." Seru Joonmyeon. JongIn semakin mengeratkan gandengan tangannya dengan Joonmyeon seolah berkata bahwa mereka akan terus bersama_

"_Kalau itu mau kalian, silahkan! Silahkan angkat kaki dari rumah ini!" Seru Tuan Kim tegas. Nyonya Kim dan Tuan Kim langsung pergi meninggalkan ketiga pemuda itu sambil memijat pelipisnya._

_JongIn dan Joonmyeon langsung mengemasi barang-barang mereka. Mereka yakin dengan keputusan mereka. Lagipula, mereka juga lelah pada orang tua mereka yang selalu memaksa kehendak mereka. Yang orang tua mereka pikirkan hanyalah, nama baik, harga diri, perusahaan, dan uang. Jadi, tak ada alas an untuk mereka tinggal. Itu pikir mereka._

"_Kalian? Serius?" Tanya Tao pelan._

"_Kami serius Tao. Sejujurnya, kami juga sudah muak dengan segala aturan mereka. Mulai sekarang, kami akan mencoba untk hidup mandiri." Jawab JongIn._

"_Tao…" Panggil Joonmyeon._

"_Ya?"_

"_Terima kasih…" Joonmyeon tersenyum tulus pada Tao. Karna menurutnya, Tao juga telah membantunya untuk dapat terus bersama dengan JongIn._

"_Tak masalah. Kalian bisa tinggal bersamaku untuk sementara waktu kalau kalian mau." Tawar Tao._

"_Kami akan mencoba mencari kontrakan yang cukup dengan uang tabungan kami dulu. Kami akan menghubungimu jika kami perlu bantuanmu Tao. Sekali lagi, terima kasih banyak." Ucap JongIn, membungkukkan badannya pada Tao._

"_Berjanjilah untuk selalu menjaga Joonmyeon."_

"_Pasti…"_

.

.

.

.

.

.

"LALU? TINGGAL DIMANA MEREKA?" Pekik Youngjae saat pertengahan cerita.

"Aku belum selesai Yoo Young Jae… Jangan potong ceritaku…" Ucap Tao sebal.

"Aku hanya khawatir pada teman hitamku dan hyung imutnya itu Taozi…"

"Ck!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

"_Appa. Umma, Kami pergi. Maaf jika kami hanya bisa menyusahkan dan haya membuat nama baik keluarga menjadi buruk. Kami pergi." Pamit JongIn. Ia meletakkan kartu kredit dan kunci kendaraannya di meja kerja sang ayah._

_JongIn dan Joonmyeon berjalan kearah sang ibu, kemudian membungkukkan badannya sebelum akhirnya mereka pergi dari tempat itu._

_Tao berdiri di depan ruang kerja Tuan Kim saat melihat Tuan dan Nyonya Kim hanya diam menunduk._

"_Seseorang mengatakan padaku, bahwa Tuhanlah yang menganugerahkan perasaan cinta. Tak memandang siapa orangnya, dari kalangan mana dia, bagaimanapun keadaannya. Dan kita, manusia tidak bisa mengelaknya."_

"_Tahan mereka. Coba terima hubungan mereka secara pelahan. Jangan sampai, setelah mereka pergi, paman dan bibi baru menyesalinya."_

_Cukup lama Tao berdiri di depan pintu ruang kerja Tuan Kim. Entah apakah tuan dan Nyonya Kim mendengarnya atau tidak._

"_Maafkan aku kalau yang ku bicarakan terkesan menggurui paman dan bibi. Sebaiknya aku pergi." Tao pun pergi setelah memberi hormat. Ia menghampiri JongIn dan Joonmyeon yang sudah selesai menggunakan sepatu mereka dan bersiap untuk pergi._

_Saat JongIn baru menyentuh knop pintunya,_

"_TUNGGU!"_

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi, JongIn dan Joonmyeon Hyung akan meninggalkan Korea sebentar lagi?" Tanya Youngjae yang diangguki oleh Tao.

"Itu adalah syarat mutlak dari Paman dan Bibi Kim. Mereka akan dikirim ke Belgia. Meneruskan sekolah mereka disana sekaligus mengurus Cabang perusahaan mereka yang berada di Belgia." Tao menjelaskan.

"Selain karna dua alasan tersebut, Paman dan Bibi Kim merasa belum siap untuk menerima kenyataan bahwa kedua anak kandungnya menjalin hubungan layaknya sepasang kekasih. Jadi mereka masih perlu waktu."

"Ya, setidaknya mereka dapat terus bersama seperti yang mereka impikan. Aaahhh, akhirnya semua kawanku mendapatkan kebahagiaannya hari ini. SENANGNYAAAAAA….." Ucap Youngjae. Nada gembira terdengar sangat terdengar jelas, karna memang Youngjae benar-benar merasa bahagia. Dua sahabat baiknya, JongIn dan Luhan sudah menemukan kebahagiaan mereka masing-masing.

"Huuuufftthh…"

"Eh?!" Dan Youngjae baru menyadari, kalau ada yang tersakiti disini.

"Tao? Kau tak apa?" Tanya Youngjae hati-hati.

Tao menoleh pada Youngjae. Dapat Youngjae lihat, matanya yang memerah menahan tangis.

"Bohong kalau aku bilang aku tidak apa-apa kan?" Jawab Tao sambil tersenyum, perih.

"Tao?"

"Aku sudah melakukan hal yang benar kan?" Youngjae mengangguk.

"Tapi kenapa rasanya sakit? Sangat sakit." Ucap Tao langsung membawa Tao dalam pelukannya. Memberinya kekuatan.

"Menangislah jika kau ingin menangis Tao. Menangislah jika menangis dapat mengurangi sesak yang kau rasakan." Ucap Youngjae sambil mengusap surai Tao, lembut.

"Aku tak mau menangis. Aku bukan pria cengeng. Aku-aku-" Dan Tao pun menumpahkan air matanya di dada Youngjae.

Tidak! Ia tidak menyesal. Hanya, ia merasakan sesak saat mengingat ia harus melepaskan orang yang ia cintai agar bisa bersama dengan orang lain.

Oh! Ayolah! Siapapun dia, pasti akan merasakan sakit dan sesak yang luar biasa jika mengalami hal seperti yang Tao alami.

Tapi setidaknya, Tao merasa bahwa tindakannya benar. Melepaskan Joonmyeon untuk JongIn. Karna ia yakin, Joonmyeon akan lebih bahagia dan aman jika ia terus berada di sisi JongIn.

Pelahan Tao mengangkat wajahnya. Ia menatap Youngjae yang menatapnya dengan tatapan khawatir sekaligus prihatin padanya.

"Apa sudah puas menangisnya?" Tanya Youngjae. Tangannya terulur, membelai lembut pipi Tao. Menghapus air mata yang membasahi pipi Tao. Membuat Tao memejamkan matanya, menikmati sentuhan lembut Youngjae di wajahnya.

"Terima kasih." Ucap Tao tulus.

"Sama-sama." Dan keadaan hening seketika, setelah Youngjae menjawab.

"Ehhmm, Jae? Kau tak jadi berangkat ke acara paman dan bibi yang tadi itu?" Tanya Tao memecah keheningan.

"Kalau kau sudah merasa baikan, ayo kita berangkat?"

"Memangnya aku diundang?" Tanya Tao heran.

'PLETAAKK'

"Kau tak mendengarnya tadi? Paman Il Woo juga menyuruhmu untuk datang. Haiiisshh, apakah orang patah hati akan selalu kehilangan konsentrasinya?"Kesal Youngjae.

"Maaf maaf. Tapi kau tak perlu menjitakku juga kan?" Ucapnya sambil mengusap kepalanya yang terkena jitakan 'sayang' dari Youngjae. Matanya memandang Youngjae yang mengembungkan pipinya. Kebiasaannya jika sedang sebal.

"AAAAUUUUUUWWWWWW… SAKIT BODOH!" Pekik Youngjae saat Tao dengan tidak berperasaan mencubit pipinya, kemudian menariknya ke kanan dan ke kiri.

"Hahahaha, habis aku tak tahan melihat pipimu. Hahaha." Tao tertawa terbahak. Membuat Youngjae tersenyum tipis melihatnya.

"Ayo berangkat." Ajak Tao sambil menarik tangan Youngjae untuk berdiri. Youngjae yang tak siap, kehilangan keseimbangan dan malah berakhir di pelukan Tao.

"A-Aku, ambil kunci mobilku dulu." Ucap Youngjae gugup. Tapi Tao tak melepaskannya, malah menariknya kembali dalam pelukannya.

"Tak perlu. Kita berangkat bersama." Ucap Tao memandang Youngjae. Membuat Youngjae sangat gugup.

'Glekk'

Bahkan untuk menelan ludah sendiri pun, Youngjae kesulitan.

"Ka-kalau begitu. Ayo!" Youngjae langsung melepaskan pelukan Tao dan berlari, setelah berhasil menakhlukkan kegugupannya.

Tao yang masih terpaku ditempatnya, memandang Youngjae yang sedang kesusahan menggunakan sepatunya. Terlihat jelas kalau Youngjae sedang gugup saat ini. Ia tersenyum memandang Youngjae. Youngjae yang sedang gugup terlihat sangat lucu di matanya.

"Taozi! Cepatlah!" Teriak Youngjae. Membuat Tao sadar dari lamunan sesaatnya.

"Ahh! Oke oke!" Mereka pun pergi ke rumah keluarga Jung dengan senyum yang terus terkembang di wajah Tao.

'_Kau sungguh lucu Yoo Young Jae…'_

* * *

Daehyun memandang bayangan dirinya yang terpantul dari kolam renang di semua sedang menyiapkan makan malam untuk merayakan bertemunya Luhan dengan Wenxia, Ia malah memilih menyendiri.

"hhuuuuhhhh…." Sesak. Itulah yang Daehyun rasakan saat ini.

Bukan karna ia tidak senang saat ibunya dapat bertemu kembali dengan anaknya yang telah lama dicarinya itu. Tapi, ia masih belum dapat percaya jika ternyata, anak itu adalah Luhan. Sosok yang sukses mencuri perhatiannya sejak pertama bertemu.

Dimulai saat Daehyun membantu Luhan dan Youngjae memperbaiki mobil Youngjae yang mogok di tengah jalan. Saat itu, dapat Daehyun rasakan jika jantungnya berdetak sangat tidak normal. Lebih cepat dari biasanya. Dan perasaan seperti itu, baru pertama kali Daehyun alami seumur hidupnya.

Saat mereka bertemu di apartemen bersama Sehun dan Kris. Kemudian, Luhan yang membantunya mengurus segala keperluan kepindahan kuliahnya. Sungguh Daehyun sadar kalau ia telah jatuh dalam pesona seorang Luhan. Luhan yang baik, lembut, ramah. Persis seperti sifat ibunya.

Dan hati Daehyun semakin sakit mengingat kejadian saat mereka berada di sebuah café. Dimana Daehyun berusaha menyampaikan perasaannya dengan mencium Luhan. Dan Luhan yang balas mencium pipinya.

Bagaimana rasanya jika kau pertama kali merasakan jatuh cinta namun disaat itu juga kau harus menerima kenyataan bahwa orang yang kau cintai, ternyata kakakmu sendiri. Sakit bukan? Disaat kau merasakan indahnya jatuh cinta, disaat itu pula kau harus merasakan sakitnya patah hati.

Air mata yang sedari tadi menggenang di pelupuk matanya kini menetes membasahi pipinya. Tangannya menggenggam pinggiran kolam renang itu dengan sangat erat, berharap ia dapat kuat mengahdapi rasa sakit yang saat ini ia alami.

Tanpa Daehyun sadari, ada seseorang yang sedari tadi memperhatikannya dari balik kaca yang menghadap kearah kolam renang, tempatnya berada saat ini.

Pelahan, orang itu mendekat ke tempat Daehyun berada, membuka alas kakinya, kemudian duduk di sebelah Daehyun dan memasukkan kakinya kedalam kolam. Seperti yang Daehyun lakukan.

Daehyun menolehkan kepalanya, saat sadar bahwa ada yang sedang duduk disebelahnya saat ini.

"Luhan?"

"Siapa lagi Dae." Jawabnya sambil tersenyum manis pada Daehyun.

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?" Tanya Luhan. Daehyun bukannya menjawab, ia malah mengalihkan pandangannya dari Luhan, memandang Langit yang sudah mulai gelap.

"Apa kau tak suka dengan kehadiranku Dae?" Heran Luhan. Wajar jika Luhan merasa seperti itu. Pasalnya, sejak mereka tiba di kediaman keluarga Jung, Daehyun hanya duduk menyendiri dan melamun.

"Eh?! Tidak tidak. Hanya-"

"Hanya?" Tanya Luhan saat Daehyun menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Kau tahukan rasanya melupakan cinta pertama itu sulit?"

"Ya… Aku tahu… Lalu?"

"Itulah yang sedang aku alami saat ini Lu. Aku sulit melupakan cinta pertamaku. Aku sulit melupakanmu Lu." Luhan terdiam. Ia menunggu Daehyun mengungkapkan semuanya.

"Aku sempat tak ingin percaya bahwa kau adalah kakakku. Aku sempat ingin merahasiakan bahwa kau adalah kakakku. Aku juga sempat ingin menipu mama, jika perasaan mama salah, Luhan bukanlah anak yang ia cari selama ini."

"Tapi aku tahu itu salah. Itu egois. Memaksakan kehendaknya sendiri tanpa peduli dengan perasaan orang lain."

"Aku mencintaimu Lu. Sejak awal aku bertemu denganmu. Aku telah jatuh dalam pesonamu Lu."

"Dae…" Ucap Luhan setelah ia mendengar penuturan Daehyun. Sedikit banyak, ia juga merasakan apa yang Daehyun rasakan.

Disaat ia ingin melupakan Chanyeol dan membuka hatinya untuk Daehyun. Saat itu pula ia mengetahui kalau ternyata Daehyun adalah adiknya sendiri. Adik yang terlahir dari rahim yang sama dengannya.

Tapi setidaknya, Luhan masih lebih beruntung. Karena Chanyeol datang untuknya. Chanyeol datang membawa cinta untuknya. Cinta yang sejak lama Luhan impikan.

Sedangkan Daehyun?

"Kau tak perlu menjawabnya dan tak perlu memikirkannya Lu. Kau tahu perasaanku yang sebenarnya, itu sudah cukup. Yang penting sekaranag adalah, Kau dan Mama telah bertemu kembali." Ucap Daehyun mencoba tegar.

"Dae…" Panggil Luhan.

Chu~

Luhan mencium Daehyun tepat di bibirnya. Menciumnya lembut, mencoba memberitahu Daehyun kalau dia sempat memiliki rasa yang sama dengannya dulu.

"Berjanjilah, setelah ini, hanya ada perasaan sayang antara adik dan kakak diantara kita. Berjanjilah, suatu saat kau harus menemukan seseorang baik hati yang mampu menjaga dan membuatmu tersenyum. Berjanjilah kau akan melupakan rasa cintamu padaku Dae." Ucap Luhan sambil menatap mata Daehyun dalam.

"Pasti. Aku janji Lu. Demi Kau dan Mama. Tapi, Kau juga harus berjanji Lu, berbahagialah selalu dengan Chanyeol. Mengerti?" Luhan pun mengangguk.

"_May I hug you Lu_?" Tanya Daehyun.

"_Sure_…" Mereka pun berpelukan dengan perasaan lega di hati masing-masing.

'_Terima kasih Daehyun. Terima kasih anakku. Mama janji, akan membalas pengorbananmu suatu saat nanti.'_ Batin Wenxia sambil tersenyum memandang kedua anaknya yang sedang berpelukan, melepaskan beban masing-masing demi dirinya.

* * *

"BlackJjong! Paspor dan juga Visa jangan sampai ketinggalan!" Teriak pemuda pendek ini dari dalam kamar mandi.

Saat ini JongIn dan Joonmyeon sedang membereskan barang-barang yang akan mereka bawa ke Belgia. Dan saat hendak membereskan barangnya sendiri, Joonmyeon merasa sakit perut, hingga tugasnya diambil alih oleh JongIn.

"Iya iya _Baby_. Surat kepindahan kuliah aku letakkan di tasmu." Jawab JongIn.

Ya, sesuai dengan syarat yang diajukan orang tua mereka. Mereka harus pindah ke Belgia. Meneruskan kuliah mereka disana serta membantu mengurus cabang perusahaan yang ada di salah satu Negara di benua Eropa tersebut.

Setelah mereka mengurus segala surat yang diperlukan untuk kepindahan mereka, hari ini tiba saatnya mereka meninggalkan Negara kelahiran mereka.

'Cklek'

"Haaahh… LEGAAA…" Ucap Joonmyeon seteah keluar dari kamar mandi, sambil menepuk perutnya.

JongIn yang gemas melihat tingkah lucu Hyungnya ini, pelahan mendekati Hyungnya dan memeluk Hyungnya, possesif.

"Jangan bertingkah menggemaskan atau kau kuserang sekarang juga Hyung." Ucap JongIn. Joonmyeon yang mendengarnya hanya memutar bola matanya malas. '_Dasar beruang pervert…'_ batin Joonmyeon.

"Penerbangan kita 2 jam lagi. Jadi, jangan berbuat gila Kim Jong In!" Ucap Joonmyeon. JongIn terkekeh kemudian mencium bibir Joonmyeon, menggambarkan perasaan bahagianya saat ini.

'Cklek'

"Ah?! Maaf, Umma mengganggu." Joonmyeon langsung mendorong JongIn. Ia menunduk tak berani menatap ibunya yang saat ini sedang memasang ekspresi terkejutnya.

Ya, walaupun Tuan dan Nyonya Kim sudah mencoba merestui mereka berdua. Namun, di hati kecil mereka masih terbesit sedikit rasa tidak rela saat mengetahui anak mereka menjalin hubungan.

"Umma hanya ingin menanyakan, apa kalian sudah siap? Jangan sampai ada barang yang tertinggal. Mengerti?" Ucap Umma mereka.

Pelahan, mereka berdua berjalan mendekati ibu mereka. Menggenggam tangan ibu mereka.

"Terima kasih Umma…" Ucap mereka berdua bersamaan. Sang ibu pun hanya tersenyum memandang keduanya, kemudian memeluk kedua anaknya.

"Berjanjilah kalian akan baik-baik saja. JongIn, jaga Joonmyeon. Mengerti?" JongIn hanya mengangguk di pelukan ibunya. Cukup lama mereka berpelukan, hingga tuan Kim datang dan menginterupsi kegiatan mereka bertiga.

"Apakah kalian masih belum memaafkan Appa? Hingga hanya Umma kalian saja yang kalian peluk?" Ucap Tuan Kim. Dan kedua Kim bersaudara ini pun beralih memeluk erat sang ayah. Merasakan kehangatan yang jarang sekali mereka rasakan dari sosok ayah mereka yang terkenal dingin dan diktator ini.

"Kuliah yang benar. Kerja yang benar. Dan jaga diri kalian baik-baik. Ingat, Belgia berbeda dengan Korea." Pesan Tuan Kim. Air mata menetes dari kedua pelupuk matanya. Air mata yang menggambarkan rasa lega, bahagia, kecewa, sedih. Entahlah, yang jelas Tuan kim bingung apakah harus senang atau sedih saat harus melepas kedua anak remajanya ini.

"Terima kasih Appa…" Ucap meraka, bersamaan lagi.

"Sudah sudah… Nanti kalian terlambat. Segera selesaikan kemudian kita berangkat ke bandara bersama."

"SIAP KAPTEN! !" JongIn dan Joonmyeon memberi hormat ala tentara pada ibu mereka. Membuat ayah dan ibu mereka tersenyum melihatnya.

Mereka pun kembali pada acara 'membereskan barang' mereka yang sempat tertunda. Senyum dan tawa tak lepas dari bibir sepasang kekasih itu.

Tuan Kim pelahan mendekati istrinya dan memeluknya dari samping.

"Apa yang kita lakukan benar kan _yeobo_?" Tanya Nyonya Kim pada suaminya. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya pada dadasang suami yang juga sedang memandangi kedua anak mereka.

"Aku tak tahu. Yang jelas, aku tak pernah melihat mereka sebahagia saat ini." Jawab Tuan Kim.

"Semoga yang kita lakukan ini dapat membuat mereka bahagia."

"Semoga…"

..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-.. -..-..-..-..-..-..- ..- ..- ..- ..- ..- ..- ..- ..- ..- ..- ..- ..- ..- ..- ..- ..- ..- ..- ..- ..- ..- ..- ..-

"_Chagi_… Bangunlah… Kau tak ingin terlambat ke acara pertunangan Kris Hyung dan Sehun kan?" Tanya pemuda bermata panda ini pada seseorang yang sedang tertidur lelap disampingnya.

"Tapi aku masih mengantuk Taozi…" Ucapnya manja. Ia malah berbalik membelakangi Tao dan membungkus tubuhnya dengan selimut.

"Kau bilang kau tak ingin terlambat datang menghadiri pesta pertunangan sahabatmu. Kenapa sekarang kau malah malas bangun? Yixing Ge bahkan sudah berangkat ke lokasi pertunangan." Pemuda yang ia panggil _Chagi_ itu malah semakin mengeratkan selimutnya, merasa terganggu dengan suara Tao yang menurutnya sangat mengganggu.

"_Chagi~_"

"Yayayaya… Aku bangun! Berhenti merengek. Membuat perutku mulas. Dasar siluman panda." Cerocosnya sambil mengucek matanya yang masih terasa berat saat ini.

"Aku kan hanya tak ingin kita terlambat _Chagi_… Yixing Ge bahkan sudah pergi terlebih dahulu."

"Itu karna Yixing gege akan menyanyi di acara pertunangan itu. Makanya, ia berangkat lebih dulu untuk bersiap-siap _pabbo_."Umpatnya.

'Greb'

Tao memeluknya dari samping. Ia mengecup pundak '_Chagi'_-nya yang sudah penuh dengan tanda darinya itu.

"Kenapa saat kau sedang marah, kau malah terlihat semakin seksi Yoo Young Jae? _Make me_-"

"Eeuunngghhh…" Desah Youngjae saat Tao mencumbu lehernya. Dan itu sukses membuat Tao semakin gencar melakukan kegiatanya.

"Eeeeuunngghh.. Hentikan panda bodoh. Aku masih lelah…" Ucap Youngjae setengah mendesah. Bukannya menghentikan, Tao malah semakin menjadi. Tangannya bahkan sudah mulai bergerak meraba tubuh Youngjae. Kekasih yang dipacarinya setahun yang lalu.

"Hentikan atau tak ada jatah untukmu selama tiga bulan!" Ucap Youngjae tegas. Membuat Tao menjauhkan bibirnya seketika.

'_Rasakan kau!_' Batin Youngjae puas saat melihat Tao yang kecewa karna kegiatannya diganggu.

"Sudah! Aku mau mandi duli. Kau juga, cepat bersiap-siap!" Perintah Youngjae ala 'Istri-istri' galak.

"Mandikan aku~" Rengek Tao yang sukses mendapat _Death Glare_ dari Youngjae.

"Baik baik.. sudah, cepat kau mandi dulu." Ucap Tao pasrah.

Tao pun tersenyum memandang Youngjae yang kesusahan berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Ia melamun sejenak. Ingatannya kembali pada masa-masa saat ia baru saja merasakan patah hati karna keputusannya merelakan Joonmyeon.

Youngjae yang terlihat ketus dan galak itu, dengan sabar memberinya semangat dan kekuatan. Memberikan pundaknya sebagai sandaran jika ia merasa lelah.

Ia merasa, ini adalah hadiah dari Tuhan untuknya, yang sudah mempersatukan JongIn dan Joonmyeon hingga mereka mendapat restu dari kedua orang tua mereka.

Jika dulu hanya nama Kim Joon Myeon. Sekarang, sudah tidak lagi.

Yoo Young Jae.

Ya! Nama itulah yang sudah menggantikan nama Joonmyeon di hati Tao. Dan Tao berjanji akan menjaga hadiah dari Tuhan ini dengan sebaik-baiknya.

'_Aku mencintaimu Yoo Young Jae_'

.

.

.

"Kris Hyung, Sehun Hyung, Selamat ya…" Ucap JongUp pada kedua pasangan yang sedang berbahagia saat ini.

"Terima kasih Jongup…" Jawab Kris.

"Lalu? Kapan Himchan Hyung dan JongUp akan menyusul?" Tanya Sehun dengan senyum jahil. Disaat seperti ini, sifat jahil Sehun masih saja Nampak.

Himchan memeluk JongUp.

"Kami tak perlu acara pertunangan Hun. Kami akan langsung menikah nanti. Muehehehe." Ucap Himchan sambil terkekeh mesum. Membuat JongUp bergidik ngeri mendengarnya.

"Eh, itu Sungyeol Hyung dan Myungsoo Hyung kan? Hyuunngg~" Himchan, Jongup, dan Kris menoleh kearah yang ditunjuk oleh Sehun.

Terlihat Sungyeol yang sedang minum hampir tersedak mendengar teriakan Sehun. Sedangkan Myungsoo, ia sibuk mengabadikan moment-moment yang ada di acara pertunangan pasangan yang sangat gemar '_Lovey Dovey_' di kampus mereka itu.

Myungsoo dan Sungyeol pun menghampiri Sehun dan member selamat pada pasangan yang Nampak sangat serasai saat ini.

Mereka terus berbincang. Entah apa yang mereka perbincangkan saat ini, hingga membuat mereka semua tertawa terbahak-bahak. Ditambah dengan kehadiran Chanyeol dan Luhan yang tiba-tiba masuk pada obrolan mereka, membuat tawa mereka semakin membahana.

Dan ditengah-tengah obrolan mereka, mereka melihat dua pasangan yang sangat mereka tunggu kehadirannya. Toa dan Youngjae, serta

"KKAMJONG! JOONMYEON!" Pekik mereka semua, hingga membuat para tamu undangan yang lain memandang heran pada Sehun dan teman-temannya.

Mereka semua berlari menghampiri JongIn dan Joonmyeon yang baru saja datang. Melepas rindu mereka setelah setahun lamanya mereka tak bertemu.

"Astaga! Apakah Belgia begitu panas, hinggak kulitmu semakin Hitam?" Tanya Sehun sambil memandangi JongIn, atas bawah.

'PLETTTAAKK'

"Kau ini, lama tak bertemu harusnya kau itu mengatakan 'JongIn kami merindukanmu' bukannya malah mengejek." Kesal JongIn. Semua terkekeh melihat tingkah JongIn yang sama sekali tak berubah. Tetap kekanakan.

"Lama tak bertemu. Eh?! Tapi kenapa kalian datangnya bisa bersamaan?" Tanya Luhan yang heran karna JongIn-Joonmyeon datang bersamaan dengan Tao-Youngjae.

"Tadi kami berpapasan di depan Lu." Jawab Joonmyeon.

"HEYYYY…" Kali ini Daehyun dan Yongguk datang menghampiri segerombolan pemuda berisik itu. Daehyun yang sengaja mengambil libur dari kegiatannya di New York, langsung menghampiri sepupu tersayangnya itu dan memeluknya erat.

"Selamat ya." Ucap Yongguk.

"Terima kasih…" Jawab Kris, tersenyum padanya.

"Kau semakin tampan saja setelah lama tak bertemu tuan Bang…" Ucap Joonmyeon setengah menggoda Yongguk.

"Dan kau tetap seperti bocah pendek setelah setahun tak bertemu…" Tawa pun menggelegar dari mulut para pemuda yang mendengar celetukan Yongguk itu. Membuat Joonmyeon mengembungkan pipinya kesal.

"Permisi. Apa aku mengganggu?" Suara seseorang menginterupsi tawa mereka.

"Anda Siapa?" Tanya Sehun sopan.

"Ah maaf jika aku datang tanpa undangan. Aku Choi Jun Hong. Aku kemari ingin mengantarkan seseorang. Ia ingin berbicara pada kalian. Bisakah?" Tanya Junhong sopan.

"Mana?" Tanya Sehun lagi.

"Sebentar…" Junhong pun pergi untuk menjemput seseorang yang dimaksud itu, yang saat ini sedang berada di depan pintu masuk. Ia mengandeng tangannya lembut, memberikan kekuatan pada pemuda manis yang terus menunduk itu.

"Kau pasti bisa Hyung…" Dan setelah bisikan dari Junhong itu, mereka berjalan kearah Sehun dan kawan-kawan.

Pelahan, pemuda itu mengangkat wajahnya dan,

"BYUN BAEK HYUN?" Pekik mereka semua bersamaan (lagi). Mereka bahkan tak peduli pada tamu undangan yang kesehatan telinganya mulai terganggu akibat teriakan mereka semua.

"Astaga, apa kabarmu? Lama sekali kita tak bertemu Baek." Ucap Joonmyeon. Ia langsung memeluk Baekhyun yang nampaknya masih gugup harus berhadapan dengan mereka semua.

"Aku baik. Kau bagaimana Hyung?" Tanyanya lirih.

"Bisa kau lihat kan? Aku baik-baik saja." Jawab Joonmyeon sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Emmm, Aku, ingin minta maaf pada kalian semua. Mengenai kejadian itu, Sungguh aku minta maaf. Aku-"

"Sudah, jangan dibahas lagi. Kami semua sudah memaafkanmu dan melupakan kejadian itu Baek. Jadi, tersenyumlah." Ucap Joonmyeon menenangkan Baekhyun. Sungguh Baekhyun merasa sangat bersalah pernah berusaha mencelakai pemuda berhati malaikat ini.

"Sudahlah Baekhyun Hyung. Kami semua sudah memaafkanmu. Dan, ayolah… kita disini kan untuk bersenang-senang. Jadi jangan sedih lagi ya?" Ucap Sehun. Senyum tak lepas dari bibir Sehun dan kawan-kawannya. Membuat hati Baekhyun merasa lega seketika.

"Lalu, dia siapa Baek? Kekasih barumu ya?" Goda Tao yang membuat wajah Baekhyun dan Junhong merah seketika.

"Eeenngg, itu… Anu..." Jawab Baekhyun dan Junhong gugup.

"Hahahaahaha… Kalian lucu sekali… Tak usah gugup… Kalian serasi kok…" Kali ini Youngjae yang menggoda Baekhyun. Dan Junhong hanya bisa menggaruk tengkuknya gugup.

"Kris!"

"Minseok Hyung…" Kris pun memeluk Minseok Hyung, sepupunya yang baru saja pulang dari dinasnya ke luar negeri itu.

"Maaf aku terlambat. Pesawatnya tadi _Delayed_. Selamat ya atas pertunangan kalian." Ucap Minseok lembut. Membuat dua orang diantara mereka menatap Minseok dengan pandangan terpesona.

"EHEEEMMM!" Sehun berdehem menyadarkan dua orang yang sedang memperhatikan sepupu Kris yang harus diakui, terlihat sangat manis hari ini.

"Ohh… Kenalkan, ini Minseok. Minseok, ini Daehyun dan Yongguk." Kris memperkenalkan Minseok pada dua orang yang dimaksud Sehun, tunangannya.

"Hai, Aku Daehyun!" Ucap Daehyun bergaya sok tampan sambil mengulurkan tangannya. Yongguk yang merasa tersaingi, mendorong Dehyun menjauh.

"Dan aku Yongguk. Senang berkenalan denganmu Minseok Hyung…" GiliranYongguk mengulurkan tangannya, memperkenalkan diri.

"Aku Minseok. Senang berkenalan dengan kalian. Eeemm, aku pergi dulu yaa. Aku mau menemui paman dan bibi dulu. _Annyeong_…" Minseok melesat pergi saat merasakan hawa-hawa tak enak setelah berkenalan dengan dua pemuda yang usianya lebih muda darinya itu.

Daehyun dan Yongguk saling memandang dan melempar _death glare_.

"Minseok Hyung milikku…" Ucap mereka bersamaan.

'Sreeett'

"Adudduuuhhhh…" Teriak mereka berdua saat ada yang menjewer telinga mereka.

"Minseok Hyung sepupuku… Awas jika kalian macam-macam dengannya…" Geram Kris saat melihat jiwa _playboy_ dua kawannya ini kambuh kembali.

"Iya iya Kris. Aku-"

"Lagu ini kupersembahkan untuk pasangan yang sedang berbahagia saat ini. Sehun dan Kris, Selamaaattt…" Ucap seseorang dari atas panggung. Kris pun melepaskan tangannya dari telinga Yongguk dan Daehyun, kemudian mengajak Sehun untuk berdansa.

_It came over me, In A Rush_

_When I Realize that, I Love You, So much_

_That sometimes I cry but I can't Tell you Why_

_Why I feel, What I feel, Inside…._

"SO BEAUTIFUL…" Ucap Youngjae terpesona mendengar suara merdu dan wajah manis dari seeorang yang menyanyi di atas panggung itu.

"Ehem! Dia sepupuku! Jadi, jangan macam-macam… Ayo Jae, Kita dansa…"

"Kau dengannya, dan Minseok Hyung untukku. _Bye_…" Yongguk pun pergi meninggalkan Daehyun yang masih terpesona memandang Yixing, dan mulai mencari Minseok.

"Dia sepupu Tao?" Gumamnya heran. Ia meletakkan gelas yang tadi dibawanya. Kemudian mengambil bunga yang ada vas di dekatnya.

"Memangnya aku peduli…" Dan Daehyun menaiki panggung kemudian berlutut di hadapan Yixing dengan membawa bunga mawar yang ia ambil dari meja. Membuat Yixing terkaget setengah mati saat melihat ada orang aneh dan tidak dikenalnya, tiba-tiba naik ke atas panggung.

Luhan yang melihat adiknya dengan berani mendekati Yixing diatas panggung itu, tersenyum lega. Akhirnya, adiknya menemukan kebahagiaannya sendiri.

Sedangkan Joonmyeon yang memandang Yongguk yang sedang berusaha mengajak Minseok berdansa, ia terkikik geli. Dalam hatinya, ia juga bersyukur, karna akhirnya Tao dan juga Yongguk, sudah bahagia bersama orang lain.

Youngjae memandangi kawan-kawannya satu persatu. Baekhyun yang sedang berdansa malu-malu dengan Junhong. Kris dan Sehun yang sedang berciuman di tengah-tengah acara berdansanya. Sungyeol dan Myungsoo yang selalu nampak tenang dan serasi saat mereka sedang bersama. Himchan yang menggoda Jongup hingga pipi Jongup memerah dengan sempurna. Chanyeol yang sedang berdansa _random_ bersama Luhan. Joonmyeon yang menyenderkan kepalanya di dada JongIn. Yongguk yang sepertinya sedang gencar mendekati Minseok. Serta Daehyun yang menggoda Yixing di atas panggung.

"Dan pada akhirnya, semua berakhir bahagia." Ucap Youngjae, lega.

Tao menyentuh kedua pipi Youngjae untuk menghadapnya, kemudian mencium bibirnya sekilas.

"Dan kau adalah salah satu orang yang berjasa atas kebahagiaan mereka semua. Karna usaha dan doamu, semua kawan-kawanmu menemukan kebahagiaan mereka masing-masing. Dan karna kesabaran dan perhatianmu, aku juga menemukan kebahagiaanku sendiri. Terima kasih…" Ucapan Tao membuat kedua ujung bibir Youngjae terangkat membentuk senyuman.

'_Terima kasih Tuhan, karna dengan ijin-Mu, kami semua menemukan kebahagiaan yang kami butuhkan. Terima kasih Tuhan. Terima Kasih…'_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**SELAMAT TINGGAAAAAAALLLLLL xDD**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Maafkan aku kalau cerita ini memang gag layak baca ataupun gag layak publish…**

**Terimakasih banyak buat Dukungan kalian semua buatku…**

**Makasih Uda mau baca epep gag mutu ini, dari part awal sampai akhir…**

**Makasi buat Reviewnya…**

**Makasi buat yang uda Follow dan Favorit juga…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Akhir kata..**

**I LOVE YOU SO MUCH EPERIBODEEEHHH… ^3^**

**.**

**.**

**MINTA REVIEWNYA YAAAAA….. *Puppy Eyes bareng Yongguk* ^.^**

**.**

**PROJECT BERIKUTNYA Aku mau bikin "KRISHUN" sm "BAEKHO" huahahahaha xDD**


End file.
